Return of the Uchiha
by Nightshadow Dweller
Summary: COMPLETE Sasuke returns to Konoha and when Sakura and Naruto learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru they try their best to forgive him. But can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? SasuSaku contains Lemons
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

**Return of the Uchiha**

**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything and everyone seems to have changed.**

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: This story will not be very accurate to the actual series. I haven't actually watched this far, but heard a lot from other stories. Though I don't know how much of that was true. Hey it's fiction. It doesn't have to be spot on. Anyway enjoy and review please. Oh and if I get something wrong then feel free to review and tell me, just no flames please. Thanks**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Surprise**

Sakura groaned in annoyance as the sunlight hit her face. She had gone out with her friends last night, and hadn't got back 'till after one. She sighed at the thought, as much as she loved going out with her friends she couldn't help but feel a little lonely and envious.

All six of them had someone important in their lives, hell even Naruto did. He had finally realized that his love for Sakura was only like a brother and sister love, nothing else. After this it wasn't long before he realized that their was someone else he loved. Shy, quiet Hinata who had captured his heart. They had been going out now for over a year. Sakura smiled at the memory of her two, she loved seeing them together. Hinata was slowly becoming more confident and outspoken, and Naruto could be so loving and affectionate around her.

It wasn't just them that had found happiness either. A little before Naruto and Hinata had gotten together, Neji with the help of his cousin had confessed his true feelings towards Tenten. The two were now inseparable. Neji and Hinata's relationship had also improved, now Neji would willingly give his life for his cousin and, apart from Tenten, he considered her the most important person to him. That was mainly how Sakura started hanging around the couple. They had joined up together when Hinata and Naruto had started going out, though their was still some tension between Neji and Naruto.

There was also Sakura's other friend Ino, and her new boyfriend Shikamaru. The two had fallen in love on a mission and both were happy with one another. Which lead Sakura to have no one. Of course her friends didn't leave her out or anything, but Sakura couldn't help but feel envious when all of them had found their true loves, while hers was god knows where. The truth why Sakura was still single, although she denied this to her friends, was because her heart already belonged to someone and she was still awaiting his return.

"Sasuke..." she muttered out loud.

The young onyx eyed boy who she had fallen head of heals with. True he had like millions of fan girls, but for her it was different. She didn't just have a crush on him, like she did at first, she had developed these feelings and actually loved him. Though she wouldn't admit it. She had learned to put all thoughts of the raven haired boy behind her when he had left all those years ago.

She knew why he had left Konoha and went to Orochimaru. It was because he wanted to kill his older brother Itachi and avenge his clan. It didn't matter how much Sakura tried to hate him, she just couldn't. Their would always be something special about him, though she had no idea where he was.

Sighing again to herself she got up and stretched. The years following Sasuke's betrayal and departure she had grown stronger and was now a very powerful medic nin. Naruto had also become so much stronger, in hopes that if Sasuke ever did return he would be able to beat him. Naruto had taken Sasuke's departure very heavily. With no siblings or family, Naruto had always looked up to Sasuke as a brother. Yawning she got up and after a shower headed out the door.

She was roaming down the streets when a loud voice called to her.

"Naruto..." she thought, smiling to herself.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto cried in joy, running up to her. As much as they had all matured, Naruto could still act like a kid. Though he was now nineteen like the rest of them.

"Hello Naruto!" Sakura called cheerfully and Naruto grinned.

"What you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much, I have the day off today," she replied.

"Well what you going to do then?"

"No idea," Sakura laughed.

"Come train with me, we haven't done that for ages and Kakashi is on a mission, and will be for like over a month," Naruto begged.

Sakura thought to herself, training with Naruto would defiantly help get her mind off Sasuke. After all they hadn't heard anything about him for years now. Though a couple of months ago they did hear that Itachi was found dead. Naruto had no doubt that it was Sasuke who did it, but both were crushed when they realized that Sasuke had chosen to stay with Orochimaru rather then return home. Sakura realized that Naruto was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

She grinned, "okay let's go."

"Yay!" Naruto yelled, dragging her to his usual training area.

-

-

After a couple of hours of training, in which Sakura had to heal them both three times, both laid on the ground exhausted.

"That was fun!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet. Sakura laughed and did the same.

"What now?" she asked and he smiled.

"I'm shouting you to lunch," he replied.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" She said teasingly, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"Ramen."

"Typical." She muttered with a smile as he lead the way.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still think about Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sakura sighed. This wasn't uncommon for him, once a month Naruto would ask this.

"Not really," Sakura lied though she hated doing it.

"Oh okay," he said. "Do you think he will ever come back?"

"Maybe, or maybe not."

"I thought he would, after killing Itachi and all. But maybe his only thinking about getting more power," Naruto thought.

"Probably."

"Though he may just be staying to gain more power to surpass him then he will come home."

"Maybe," Sakura mumbled.

"Do you think?" Naruto asked hopefully while Sakura sighed.

"I don't know Naruto; all I can say is don't get your hopes up."

"But Sakura..."

"We truly believed he would come home after avenging his clan but he didn't. We can't continue to hold on to what may never be. He might not even be with Orochimaru. We heard a rumor and we can't rely on those."

"I guess." He replied a little crestfallen.

"Come on," Sakura called trying to change the subject. "Our ramen awaits!"

"Come on Sakura..." Ino begged as her best friend shook her head. All seven of them were at a restaurant, and Ino was pleading her to say yes to the man who had just asked her out.

"Why not?" Ino demanded.

"Because I'm not interested."

"Why won't you go out with anybody? It's because of Sasuke isn't it?"

"Hell no, I'm over him well and truly," Sakura told her, though it was only half true.

"Well then why?"

"Cause I just haven't met Mr. Right, besides I'm far to busy with work and you lot," she grinned and Ino frowned.

"Come on," she persisted and Sakura sighed, she was about to say no then realized she needed this. She hadn't gone out with a guy since learning of Itachi's death. But why wait for him to show up.

"Okay," Sakura mumbled.

"Really Yay, Sai will be so pleased, ill go tell him straight away," she grinned and was about to leave when Sakura held her back.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow," Sakura told her.

"Why?" Ino replied.

"Let her be..." Shikamaru added.

"Why should I?" Ino asked, with a sweet smile at her boyfriend.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said none the less he put his arm round her, which drew Ino's attention away from Sakura. Sakura mouthed a thank you to him.

"So, guess what," Naruto said out loud.

"What?" Sakura asked with a laugh.

"It's Hinata's birthday in two weeks."

"Naruto..." she muttered, blushing at the attention.

"What?" he asked confused, as the others laughed at him.

"You're still clueless aren't you?" Sakura pointed out, before a young boy appeared.

"Sakura?" he asked shyly

"Yes?"

"Um Tsunade sent me, she needs you at the hospital immediately," he told her and Sakura sighed.

"I better go then, night guys," she called, leaving some money on the table and waving good bye as she ran out the door.

-

-

Two months later Sakura was lying on her bed exhausted. The village had been attacked a little over three weeks ago and though she was desperate to fend her village, she instead was needed at the hospital to heal those in critical condition. It had been a week and a half since the attacks stopped and the attackers took off after being defeated but unlike the shinobi's she had still been needed. Luckily Tsunade had given her the day off and it was relaxing just to lay here in peace.

She thought about what else had happened, the main one being Sai. He had turned out to be a great guy and Sakura smiled, their relationship was going well and everyone was pleased that Sakura finally had a boyfriend. Especially one who had already said he loved her and who she had replied immediately.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, bursting into her house. Sakura sighed and got up annoyed.

"Naruto I told you not to burst in here anymore!" She said irritably, and then she froze. Naruto was looking so serious.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked.

"I don't know, Tsunade just asked me to get you and meet her at the hospital right away. She said she had really big important news and she looked really serious and grim."

"So you have no idea what this is about?"

"No..." Naruto replied, a look of urgency came across his face.

"Then we better go," Sakura told him, grabbing her jacket. The two raced down the streets and arrived at the hospital, both out of breathe. They approached the counter and asked for Tsunade location.

"She's in the forth floor, waiting room B," the lady replied and the two nodded. Once arriving they noticed that except for Tsunade the room was empty.

"What's wrong?" Sakura immediately asked and Tsunade gave her a small smile.

"Sit down both of you; I have some news that may come as a shock." The two did as they were told and turned to face her.

"What is it?" Naruto demanded, patience was not a word in his vocabulary. Tsunade sighed. "It's Sasuke," she replied. "His returned."

-

-

**A/N: So what do you think, please review and tell me. Especially if you want me to continue. Any comments and ideas are most welcome, though I have this story already planned out so I can't change much but I'm willing to add other things in. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke is back

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything and everyone seems to have changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews I received, I loved them all so thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"What is it" Naruto demanded, patience was not a word in his vocabulary. Tsunade sighed.

"It's Sasuke" she replied. "His returned"

* * *

**Sasuke is back**

"His what" Sakura cried in anger while Naruto was torn between fury and excitement.

"Yes his back, but his in critical condition" Tsunade told them and Naruto stood frozen, his moth slightly open.

"Critical that sounds bad"

"It is I'm afraid" Tsunde admitted.

"How did he get here" Sakura asked flatly.

"I sent a team to fetch him, once word that Orochimaru was missing and presumed dead, which he was of course" She added seeing the question burn in Naruto's eyes. "The team found him dead and found Sasuke in a critical condition, just barely alive"

"You sent a team after him, but why"

"What does it matter, his back" Naruto cried.

"Sakura I did it because he deserved it" Said Tsunade and Sakura frowned at this.

'_What's going on here'_ she thought.

"Deserved it, he betrayed Konoha and left to join Orochimaru" Sakura pointed out, and Naruto's smiled faded slightly.

"_Why is she being like this" _he thought to himself.

"He didn't betray anyone"

"Yes he did Tsunade, he betrayed Naruto and nearly killed him, and he betrayed all his friends" Sakura blurted out.

"Did you think that the reason he didn't kill Naruto is because he didn't want to"

"Oh yes he did"

"No Sakura listen to me he didn't, he was only pretending"

"He left us to join Orochimaru"

"Yes but"

"And you're defending him"

"Yes I am Sakura because"

"He betrayed us, all of us" Sakura shouted as Naruto watched the two. He knew what Sakura was saying was true but she didn't have to remind Tsunde of it all. Especially with Sasuke so close from death.

"Sakura" Tsunde yelled.

"Why are you on his side, why are you defending him?"

"He has a valid reason"

"For betraying us"

"Yes he does"

"He still betrayed Konoha"

"No he didn't Sakura" Tsunade explained with a sigh. "He was sent on a mission by me. We needed a spy amongst Orochimaru's people and since Orochimaru was after Sasuke I asked him to be that spy. He joined Orochimaru as an assignment from me and has been keeping in touch ever since. He reports back once a month. It's because of him that we were able to stop the massive attack we had on us. He alerted us and killed some of the teams heading our way. He then dragged Orochimaru out which confused the mist ninja's and ended up killing him for us."

"Wow teme did all that" Naruto said hesitantly and Tsunade nodded.

"Way to go teme" he shouted, punching his fist in the air. He felt relieved knowing that his best friend didn't purposely try to kill him.

"It must have been an act, that's probably why he didn't go through with it" Naruto thought out loud.

"He kept in contact" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Well most of the time" Tsunde replied.

"What about Itachi"

"Well there was a brief time when we thought he had really turned over. We thought we had lost him for a couple of months. I was going to send a tem to find out but then Itachi was found dead and after that he reported back to us as again as usual."

"How do you know he hadn't told Orochimaru that he was a spy and was lying?"

"Because Sakura I sent someone to check up and they met with Sasuke and although couldn't tell me what occurred during that period where we received no contact he did tell me that we could trust him"

"And you believed them"

"Well yes I did, I do trust my Ninja's. Especially those high up" Tsunde exclaimed.

"So teme is a god guy, I knew it" Naruto yelled.

"So he"

"Never betrayed us yes Sakura" Tsunde finished for her.

"How could you not tell us" Sakura demanded

"I wanted to, but I couldn't and Sasuke didn't want me to either. He couldn't risk Orochimaru finding out his true purpose for joining him and he didn't want to put you two in any danger" Sakura felt a lump rise in her throat at this information. She pushed all the feelings of Sasuke out of her mind, though some still remained.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Sakura. I was going to send you two out as the team to collect him but Sakura was needed here and I knew Naruto wouldn't want to leave Hinata's side. Naruto nodded, when the attacks had happened Hinata had been badly injured but soon she had recovered and was now back to normal.

"Can we go see him" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Of course he will need the help of his best friends more than anything now. I will take you to him"

She marched them through the hospital, both of them were anxious to see their friend and team mate again. As they walked into the room, both stopped frozen as they looked at the young man lying asleep in the bed. Sasuke was covered in bruises and scars, and he was also Sakura noted **(A/N: it will be a bit weird if Naruto was to notice this to)** extremely better looking than what he use to be. He had strong muscular arms and his face was more stunning and handsome than she remembered, though it still held the same raven hair and the same black onyx eyes. He was even hotter than he was before.

"His so gorgeous" Sakura thought, then immediately pushed these thoughts aside. Naruto was looking at his friend; sadness was evident on his face.

"He looks bad" Naruto mumbled.

"Our healers did the best they could" Tsunade told them and Sakura nodded. Sasuke was in a deep sleep and yet he looked so peaceful.

"Will he be ok?"

"I can't say Naruto. He was badly injured and there is nothing more we can do. The rest is up to him now" Tsunade told the spiky blonde haired young man and Naruto nodded his understanding.

"I understand"

"Good, don't worry Naruto I'm sure he will be fine. He is an Uchiha after all" Tsunde said making Naruto cheer up slightly.

"Yeah I guess"

"Sakura?" Tsunde began seeing her apprentice stare at the Uchiha from a distance. "Are you?"

"I'm fine Tsunde" Sakura replied quickly looking up and smiled at her.

"You sure, I know this must be hard"

"No not really" Sakura told her. Tsunde stepped closer so she could talk to her without Naruto hearing.

"I know you had feelings for him and were heartbroken when he left"

"I did Tsunde but I got over it" Sakura explained, looking her mentor in the eye.

"So you don't"

"No, I do not have nay feelings for him" Tsunde nodded and stepped back.

"I have to go back to work, take care you two" she said before departing. Naruto took a chair beside the sleeping Sasuke and whispered just loud enough for Sakura to hear

"I'm sorry teme, for hating you when you left. I'm so sorry" Naruto let a tear fall down his check and Sakura tried hard to keep them from falling.

"Naruto" she croaked, walking next to him.

"I…uh" she began not quite knowing what to say. Naruto simply nodded then he turned to her and hugged her.

"I knew he would come back" Naruto told her, trying to smile. "I knew it"

"I know you did"

"See he didn't betray us, he didn't mean all that stuff. He didn't choose us over getting more power it was all an act" Naruto informed her and Sakura could see that he was desperately trying to believe what he was saying.

"Do you want to get something to eat, like ramen" she offered but he shook his head

"I'm not hungry" Naruto informed her and Sakura let a tear fall. This must be really getting to him if he was refusing free ramen.

"He will be ok" Sakura told him.

"How do you know?"

"Because his strong and he never gives up, you will see" She said though she wished with al her heart she could believe that herself.

"You right Sakura, he will be ok. His strong enough I know he is. Only he could manage to kill two convicted criminals after all" Naruto grinned and Sakura sat down beside him.

"Yes" she agreed, though inside something was still troubling her.

"_His so much cuter now" her inner self remarked._

"I know he is, but how can I feel the same way." Sakura asked no one in particular.

"_Because he didn't mean any of it Sakura" He inner self told her. _

"How do I know that? How can I be sure that what he said to me wasn't a lie?"

"_Because it wasn't, he just didn't want you to know what he was up to"_

"How do I know that he didn't mean what he said, that he doesn't just think of me as some annoying immature fan girl"

"_He didn't want you to follow him, he cares about you"_

"I can't be sure"

"_Yes you can, besides you still have feelings for him"_

"Only as a friend, nothing more" Sakura told herself

"_Please, I'm you. I know how you feel and you still love him. Even after all that's happened you always have"_

"No I don't"

"_Yes you do"_

"No I don't"

"_Yes you do"_

"I don't and I cant, I love Sai now"

"_You may like Sai, but you love Sasuke'_

"I do not, not anymore"

"_Yes you do, you never stopped" _

"I got over him, I am over him"

"_You thought you got over him but you haven't" _

"Yes I have, I have no romantic feelings for him whatsoever"

"_You can't lie to me, I know the truth" _

"I do not love him"

"_Then why is your heart beating so fast" _

"I don't love him, I don't"

"_You do" _

"I don't, he is nothing more than a friend."

"_You still care for him"_

"Yes I do" Sakura agreed "but only as a friend nothing more"

"_You can tell yourself that but true feelings wont go away"_

"They have already gone; I stopped loving him a long time ago"

"_They will never go Sakura, and you know that" _

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"I'm going to go get something to eat" She told Naruto who nodded

"Want to come" She asked but he shook his head.

"I'm staying here"

"Are you sure" Naruto nodded and Sakura felt her heart twist at the pain both her team mates were going through.

"I can't loose him again Sakura. I just can't" Naruto whispered.

"It will be ok" Sakura said, though she didn't know if this was true.

"Can we really go back to the way things use to be Sakura" He asked.

"I…I don't know Naruto, things have changed and will continue to change" She replied. "That's the way life works."

"Yeah but I don't want them to, I want them to be the same between us"

"We have both changed since he left and I'm sure he has to."

"Yeah I guess, but I will never stop caring for either you or Sasuke. You're both like family to me. I have always loved you like a sister, and no matter how much we fought and competed I always looked up to Sasuke as a brother. I don't want to loose him, and I won't loose him" Naruto informed her, determination was written all over his face and Sakura nodded as tears continued to threaten to fall.

"I'll come back in a bit so you can get some rest to Naruto" Naruto nodded again.

"Ok Sakura" she nodded and headed for the door.

"Thank you" Naruto whispered and Sakura smiled, tears now silently poring down her face.

"That's ok Naruto; you know I will always be here. So will Hinata, you wont have to be alone anymore?"

"Yeah I know" he replied, his eyes not leaving Sasuke.

Sakura walked out of the hospital and once outside she let the tears flow freely. Bending over and leaning on a tree she gasped to catch her breathe as years of emotion and pain found their way out. It felt like her heart was breaking in two.

After awhile she straightened up and wiped the tears away. Looking around at her surroundings she sighed.

"Ino you better be home" She thought to herself, as she ran in the direction of her friend's house. She needed someone to talk to now more than ever.

**A/N: Thanks again for the support I have received so far and please review this chapter with any ideas, comments, suggestions or constructive criticism even. All but flames are welcome. Thanks in advance**


	3. Chapter 3 Mixed feelings

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything and everyone seems to have changed.

**Major pairing: **SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Once again thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate all the support guys so thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously:

Sakura walked out of the hospital and once outside she let the tears flow freely. Bending over and leaning on a tree she gasped to catch her breathe as years of emotion and pain found their way out. It felt like her heart was breaking in two.

After awhile she straightened up and wiped the tears away. Looking around at her surroundings she sighed.

"Ino you'd better be home," She thought to herself, as she ran in the direction of her friend's house. She needed someone to talk to now more than ever.

**Mixed feelings**

Ignoring the looks and waves people gave her as she ran down the street, her face still stained with tears, she soon arrived out of breathe at her friend's house.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, as she banged her fist on the door.

"Coming!" A cheery voice called from inside as Sakura stood their, tapping her foot in impatience before Ino appeared.

"Sakura..." she muttered. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." Sakura demanded.

"Well I'm a little busy at the moment and…" she stopped there as she looked up at her friend, seeing the frightened look in her eye and noticing that she had been crying.

She had never really seen Sakura so upset or serious about something before, well not in a long time at least. She looked confused and extremely grave. Ino knew something was wrong, something important to so she opened her door to allow Sakura in.

"Okay calm down," Ino said gently as Sakura nodded and stepped inside.

"Come ill make you some tea."

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled.

"There's nothing to thank me for yet now go take a seat in the lounge," she told her, before walking into the kitchen to make some tea. Sakura walked in and sat down. She was too nervous to do anything but sit and try to ignore all the mixed feelings she was currently feeling. It was giving her one massive headache.

Ino hurriedly made the tea's and entered the lounge to see Sakura fiddling with the hem of her jacket, a thing she only did when she was extremely nervous.

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said, when Ino handed her a cup.

"No problem," she replied. Ino smiled at her friend then jumped up as someone knocked on her door.

"One sec," she called, as she rushed to the door. Sakura put her tea down and frowned as she followed her out. Shikamaru was standing their, flowers in his hand, and a bored expression on his face.

He handed the flowers to Ino who took the, grinning cheerfully and kissed him on the check. Sakura smiled at the sight, the two made such a cute couple.

"Shika could you give me another hour? Something important has come up," she explained and her boyfriend yawned.

He was about to protest before he noticed Sakura standing their and knew that if Ino was holding of their date then something must be wrong. Especially when he saw the stressed look Sakura was giving him and the look of urgency on Ino's face.

"Troublesome..." he muttered then added "one hour," before strolling off.

"You didn't have to do that," Sakura said when her friend came back in the room.

"Sure I did, that's what friends are for. Besides he won't mind, he'll just go cloud gazing. Trust me he won't mind," Ino explained and Sakura forced another smile.

"So what's this emergency?" Ino asked and Sakura looked down.

"It's Sasuke," she replied and Ino frowned.

"No again, I thought you were happy with Sai."

"I am, and it's got nothing to do about that."

"Fine then, what about him?"

"His returned," Sakura informed her and Ino gasped.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure? It could be just a rumor."

"Ino..."

"And you know what rumors are like, they're not always correct you know."

"Ino." Sakura said loudly. "Its true I saw him with my own eyes."

"Where?"

"His in the hospital, Naruto is with him right now. But I couldn't stay..." she told her as Ino nodded in sympathy.

"So he's really back?"

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"That jerk, coming back here after what he pulled." she hissed and Sakura quickly hurried to reassure her.

"No it's not what you think, he didn't betray Konoha."

"Yes he did Sakura," Ino said and Sakura sighed.

"Actually he didn't," she told her, and then went into all the detail about how Tsunade had given him a mission and how he was told to spy on Orochimaru. Ino sat their silently, listening to her friend speak. When she had finished Ino sighed.

"Of course."

"Huh?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course he's not guilty, that would have made things far too easy," Ino said making Sakura smile a little.

"So..." Ino began. "The main question hear is whether you still like him.

"I like him like a friend yes, but I don't think I like him anymore than that."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I love Sai now."

"Good." Ino said firmly. "Good girl now just remember that when you see him next."

"You think that will work?" Sakura asked.

"No idea, but if you don't have feelings for Sasuke it should," Ino told her as Sakura nodded.

"Okay."

"Now why are you mad at him when I don't think his done anything wrong?" Ino inquired as Sakura looked up and felt a tear escape her.

"I…um I'm not," she stammered as Ino gave her the 'don't lie to me it's written all over your face' look.

"Fine. I'm mad at him!" She yelled as Ino patted her on the shoulder.

"I know you are, but why?"

"I don't know. I mean I know he did nothing wrong but I've spent the last what six years being mad at him and now I can't be!"

"Sakura calm down."

"How can I calm down? The man I haven't even heard from, the boy I use to love has come back and I don't know whether to be happy or mad or what!" She cried and Ino went to hug her.

"Are you glad he's back?" she asked when Sakura had calmed down a bit.

"I don't know..." Sakura replied. "I think I am glad his returned but I'm worried that he will have changed and will be more emotionless and cold."

"And?" Ino prompted, knowing there was more.

"And I don't want him to leave again, so I don't want to get attached."

"Sakura..." Ino said, still embracing her friend. "He was your friend when he left and he still is. Nothing will have changed that if you still allow it to be."

"You think?"

"Yes I do, and besides he will need that." She said and Sakura sat their confused as Ino collected their cups and sat back down.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well he needs you now more than ever" Ino told her and Sakura looked up.

"What do you mean? He has never needed me."

"Oh yes he does, think about it Sakura."

"Think about what?"

"He's been gone for six years now..."

"I know that," Sakura mumbled, wondering why Ino was stating the obvious.

"That's six years away from Konoha with no idea what has been going on here."

"So?"

"So Sakura look at how many things have changed. Sasuke is going to need help adjusting back to his life and fitting back in."

"He won't."

"Oh yes he will."

"How?"

"Because I heard what it's like being trained by Orochimaru. It's like torture. For like six years Sasuke has lived with him, been trained and tortured by him. Forcing his body and mind to considerable deaths and even killed his brother. You can't do all that then join back nicely into society," Ino explained.

"I guess but he won't need me."

"Yes he will, his always had a soft side for you."

"He has not," Sakura argued.

"Whatever, he will need your help though."

"I know but he has Naruto," she began and Ino sighed irritably.

"That dobe?"

"Hey he's not a dobe."

"Whatever, listen Sakura he needs friends now more than ever. His lost his brother, killed Orochimaru, and now his returned. He never had any friends; in fact you and Naruto are probably his only ones. Therefore he is going to need you more than ever."

"I doubt it; he never seems to need anybody."

"Come on Sakura your smarter than that. He doesn't show any emotion true but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel any."

"I guess..."

"You may be able to help him bring that out; I know he can't help it. When you have lived that way for so long it's hard to change but it doesn't mean he can't. You can help him"

"Maybe." She admitted though she doubted it. She would of course love to but how.

"Yes maybe, and he may not say it but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it." Ino informed her.

"Meaning?" Sakura inquired.

"So it means that although he may not show that he needs help, he will still need it."

"I know Ino, it's just been so long and he's so hard to read."

"I know Sakura, but it has been god knows how long. He might have changed to. Now that his life goal has been achieved he may be different. Which is another reason he needs friends?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, just a tad bit confused.

"He lived for one reason and that was to kill his brother. What is he going to do now?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied.

"I'm sure he doesn't either." Ino explained and Sakura nodded.

"I better go back then," Sakura told her and Ino replied.

"Yes you should."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said while getting up and making her way to the front door. "You're a good friend."

"Don't I know it," Ino replied with a grin.

-

-

Sakura quickly went home to change and rest for a little. On the way back to the hospital she stopped to buy some ramen for Naruto. She entered the hospital and slowly made her way to Sasuke's room.

She walked in and saw him still covered in bandages and scars. She was suddenly overcome with worry about the young man; here she was being scared about what he will be like when he was fighting for his life here. She felt so stupid and looked down at him sadly. Naruto feeling her presence looked up at her.

"Hey Sakura," he greeted, trying to force a smile.

"I brought you some ramen Naruto," she told him, showing him the bowel. He looked at it eagerly and chuckled.

"You know me to well," he said and Sakura grinned.

'Probably," she then turned to Sasuke. "How is he?" she asked and saw Naruto's face fall.

"Well he'll live, so that's good."

"Of course it is," Sakura replied, sighing with relief. Naruto nodded and turned away. Sakura could tell their was something else.

"What is it?"

"Well it's just that," Naruto began and Sakura folded her arms.

"Naruto tell me, his our friend after all" Naruto smiled, he was glad that Sakura had said that. Then he sighed as he went to tell her what was bugging him.

"After you left Sasuke kind of had a nightmare."

"So? He is human after all Naruto."

"Yeah I know."

"What do you mean kind of?" she asked.

"Well it was a nightmare, but he had a small fit to. The hospital staff said that was the second one so obviously the nightmares must be extremely excruciating if it's causing him physical pain like the fit. Though there is nothing they can do except keep an eye on him, after all they won't know what's causing the nightmares until he wakes up. If he wakes up." Naruto added and Sakura frowned.

"He will Naruto, trust me." Naruto nodded and sighed gain. He looked exhausted.

"Naruto go home and get some rest," she told him.

"But Sakura I can't."

"Naruto stop, you need rest. Go home for a couple of hours and stop by Hinata's so she doesn't get worried. Ill be here till you get back to keep watch now go," she ordered and Naruto smiled.

"Okay, ill see you later," he said, before picking up his ramen and leaving. Sakura looked at the boy before her and felt a tear trickle down her check. Sitting down she realized how much she still cared for him.

"I guess I'm not mad at him," she told herself. Then why do I keep feeling angry. She looked at Sasuke and understood why.

"I hid my love for him in being mad at him for leaving me, but now I can't because he didn't mean any of those things he said to me." She said out loud.

"Sasuke..." she whispered and she knew now that she was only mad at herself for still loving the raven haired boy.

**A/N: Please review and tell me your comments and ideas. No flames but anything else will be greatly appreciated. Oh and for those who don't know I have two other stories with the smae pairings, mainly SasuSaku though, and a SasuSaku one shot so please feel free to check them out. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything and everyone seems to have changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews I have received, though they don't seem to match up with the amount of people who have this story on alert or favorites so please review because I just love receiving them. Also a big thanks to Tsubaki Kuragi for helping me with my stories, thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"I guess I'm not mad at him" she told herself. Then why do I keep feeling angry. She looked at Sasuke and understood why.

"I hid my love for him in being mad at him for leaving me, but now I can't because he didn't mean any of those things he said to me." She said out loud.

"Sasuke" she whispered and she knew now that she was only mad at herself for still loving the raven haired boy.

* * *

**Nightmares**

Sakura moaned as the early morning sun once again awoke her from a rather pleasant dream. It was about the old times, back when they were team seven. She had not got home until early in the morning, after Naruto had come and relieved her. It was now mid afternoon as she still half asleep made her way to the kitchen to fix herself a late lunch.

She sat at the table, going over her dream in her head. For an instant she had felt like she was there and things was just how they used to be. But then reality came back.

Sighing to herself she got up and headed out to the hospital. She had promised Naruto she would come back today so that Naruto could go out to dinner with Hinata. She didn't want Hinata to start feeling rejected. She arrived at the hospital and received many hellos from her co workers. It was a little strange entering the hospital without working but Tsunde had given her some time off to thank her for her contributions during the attack. She headed up to Sasuke's room and paused slightly before opening the door.

"Hey Naruto" She greeted as Naruto sat their staring at the young Uchiha.

"Hey Sakura" he said looking at her cheerfully. "Guess what?"

"Flying pigs came and stole your precious ramen" She asked innocently and he frowned at her then grinned with excitement.

"No he woke up"

"He did"

"Yeah"

"Well"

"Well what?" he asked and Sakura sighed.

"What did he say?"

"Well" Naruto said, trying to remember. "At first he seemed really shocked about where he was, I think he thought he was dead or going to die, and then he kind of went quiet and thought for awhile and yeah"

"Then what?"

"Well after I had gotten through to him that he was safe and back in Konoha he started asking questions, a lot revolving you"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Ok tell me exactly what he said" Sakura demanded taking a seat next to him as Naruto sighed and told her everything.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat their daydreaming when he heard a moan coming from the bed. He stood up just as Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at Naruto. _

"_Teme" Naruto shouted and Sasuke cringed as he held his head. _

"_Not so loud dobe" he muttered. _

"_Teme your back"_

"_Hn" he replied looking around with a frown on his face. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_What am I doing here" he asked. _

"_Tsunde sent a team to find you and they brought you back. What you didn't think we would just leave you to die did you" Naruto laughed. _

"_Hn" Sasuke said which Naruto knew was a 'yes I thought you would'._

"_Anyway your back now, and your going to be fine." Naruto told him. _

"_Hn" _

"_Don't worry, were not mad. Tsunde told us everything, how you didn't really betray us and how you were in fact helping us"_

"_Hn"_

"_And how you killed your brother to, I knew you could do it" This time Sasuke remained silent and Naruto noticed that his fists tightened and his eyes glared at the wall. Maybe he should avoid that topic. _

"_So how you feeling" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _

"_How do you think?"_

"Well that was a stupid question" Sakura laughed, butting into his replay.

"Hey" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well it was"

"Anyway" Naruto said as he continued.

"_So?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Are you really more powerful?"_

"_Hn yes"_

"_Well so am I, and I'm going to still become the next Hokage believe it" _

"_Hn I know"_

"_You do"_

"_Hn"_

"_You seriously think I could" _

"_Hn" _

"_Ill take that as a yes then. Anyway want to hear how everyone is"_

"_I guess"_

"_Well I'm now going out with Hinata and she is so pretty and yeah. I realized that I only loved Sakura as a sister and nothing more. And Hinata is really awesome to."_

"_Hn"_

"_What else oh yeah Ino is with Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji and there is even a rumor saying their engaged but neither would confirm it"_

"_Dobe"_

"_Oh and Kakashi is still the same"_

"_Hn"_

"_Huh"_

"_So?"_

"_So what"_

"_Sakura, what about her" he asked and Naruto hid a grin. He knew Sasuke still cared, like he always did. _

"_She is good, she has become really strong now and a really good medic-nin. She is Tsunde's apprentice you know, and really intelligent." he told him proudly._

"_Did she find someone?"_

"_Yeah, she's with this guy named Sai, Ino set them up" _

"_And?"_

"_Huh"_

"_Is she happy?"_

"_Yeah I think so"_

"_Hn Good"_

_End Flash back_

"He really said that"

"Yeah"

"Then what" Sakura asked.

"Well he just laid back down and fell back asleep, he looked exhausted" Naruto replied. But in his mind he knew what was said before that. But he had promised not to tell Sakura, and although he wanted to for both their sakes he wasn't going to betray his best friend. They had to work things out themselves.

_Flashback_

"_You really care about her don't you?"_

"_Who" Sasuke said and Naruto sighed. _

"_Sakura"_

"_Hn"_

"_You do don't you"_

"_Yes"_

"_I knew it"_

"_I always have dobe, same as you"_

"_Yes but you care about her in a different way" _

"_Hn"_

"_Is that a yes or a no?"_

"_No comment" he replied as Naruto sighed, he knew the truth even if Sasuke wasn't going to admit it. _

"_Well I think you should at least tell her"_

"_Tell her what"_

"_That you care"_

"_No"_

"_Why"_

"_I went on this mission knowing what it would cost. She has moved on and she is happy so I will let her be"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I see" Naruto said as Sasuke closed his eyes._

"_But I'm sure she would want to know Sasuke" _

"_If she is happy she doesn't want me to come in and start confusing her and messing up her life and what she knows." _

"_Heh you really do care teme" _

"_Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he moved a little to get comfortable, his breathing slowing down as he started to drift to sleep. _

"_Don't tell her" _

"_Don't tell who" Naruto asked. _

"_Sakura" Sasuke mumbled before sighing lightly and letting sleep take over. Naruto watched as his friend slept, feeling a little worried about how one conversation could tire him out so easily. He sighed after remembering what Sasuke has said, and what he in turn should have told him. _

"_I wish she had moved on and I wish she was happy" he muttered. "But I don't think she is." _

_End flashback_

Naruto soon left with these thoughts still working through his brain in the hope that Hinata may have an answer. Sakura sat back down; half wishing that he would wake up with her in the room so she could get the chance to talk to him, to see those gorgeous onyx eyes. But at the same time praying that he remained asleep, therefore she wouldn't have to confront him.

-

-

However he didn't wake up for a few more days, and on the forth day Sakura once again found herself walking to the Uchiha's room where once again there was Naruto.

"Morning" she greeted him and it was then she noticed the large frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh"

"Something is wrong I can tell" she told him.

"Well yeah"

"So what is it" she asked and Naruto sighed.

"I'm worried"

"About"

"About him" Naruto replied.

"Why, the nurses say he will be fine"

"Not about that" Naruto muttered.

"What that he is still the ice cube he was before" She teased.

"Well he is a lot like he was before but a little different. More grown up I guess" he added.

"Then what are you worried about" She asked and Naruto sighed. The seriousness in his face was enough to make Sakura start to worry herself. Naruto wasn't often serious.

"He keeps having those nightmares"

"So with all his been through who can blame him" Sakura replied, relived that this was all there was.

"But Sakura their not normal nightmares"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when he has one he has like this minor fit thing and it takes ages to calm his body down. I'm worried about him"

"Naruto it will be ok, just go home or go see Hinata"

"Ok" Naruto said waving goodbye as he exited. Sakura frowned wondering if Naruto was right. She took a seat and soon was caught up in her own thoughts. She sat their, dreaming about how it use to be with her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. The good days she thought to herself, before a cry woke her up.

She turned to see Sasuke, moving around like he was having a fit. Although he was still asleep his face was screwed up in pain and sweat was ripping of his face. He looked in agony and torment. So this is what Naruto was talking about. Sasuke started murmuring something while medic Nin's ran in and started trying to calm him down by forcing a needle into him. Probably filled with a sedative.

"It's ok" One said to Sakura. "He will be ok now, he just needs rest." She then turned back to the raven haired boy and started prodding at the machines. Sakura felt a lump rise in her throat as he calmed down but still fidgeted now and then, like he was in real discomfort. His face was still screwed up and he was still mumbling things she couldn't make out.

She felt tears spring to her eyes and couldn't bear to see him like this. She was scared, seeing him in such pain. It all was too much. Turning around she ran all the way out of the hospital and once outside pumped chakra to her feet and jumped from tree to tree until she arrived at the training grounds that she, Naruto and Sasuke use to train at. Once there she fell to a heap on the grass, tears falling to the ground as she hugged herself.

"Oh Sasuke" she whispered, reaching out for the young man and promising to do whatever she could to save him from the darkness that had now trapped him in a lonely world of despair and pain.

-

-

It was a couple of days later when Sakura saw Naruto again. He was eating ramen at the nearby stand, along with Hinata. She hadn't seen him in a while, refusing to go near Sasuke at the hospital. She just couldn't see him in that state again, to afraid that she might break down when right now he needed her to be strong. She had told Naruto that she was busy and had made excuses not to see him, even after being told he was a lot more active. Well as active as the Uchiha could be. Naruto spotted her and waved her over. Taking a seat Sakura smiled at the young couple.

"So how you been" She asked and Hinata responded with a kind smile.

"I've been great" Naruto shouted. "Tsunde has given me two weeks off so I can look out for Teme"

"That's um good" She said, wanting desperately to know how Sasuke was doing but afraid to ask. There was only so much she could find by snooping around, and it was hard to know what rumors to believe and what not. Hinata however sensed her desire and went to reassure her.

"His doing really well, there sure he will make a full recovery"

"Really that's good, have you seen him then Hinata" Naruto answered for her.

"Yeah they all have, though he barely talks much. I mean he will talk to me but he doesn't much to the others. He just remains silent" he laughed. "It was really funny when Ino rushed up to him, hugging him so tight that she nearly cut off all his oxygen. Of course he knows about Ino and Shika. I mean I've told him all about what's happened in these last years."

"That's good" Sakura said

"Though he will say the occasional word to me, but most the time and all the time to the others he only says that annoying 'Hn' of his. I reckon we need a translator" he laughed. "And in other peoples presence getting him to say that is rare, he prefers to not say anything at all. But his still coming along good, I see him everyday"

"Yeah" Hinata added with a smile. "There the perfect pair. Naruto just keeps talking and Sasuke just listens" She giggled and squeezed Naruto's hand to let him know she meant nothing mean by it. Naruto just nodded.

"Well it's not my fault that barstard is so unemotional and cold. Even more so then before he left. Oh and quiet to, like he always has something on his mind, I mean his constantly staring at nothing. All statue like, like his empty of everything. Feeling and emotion." Naruto's face fell. "I can tell his having a rough time, I mean I mentioned Itachi and he completely tensed up and clenched his hands in a tight fist so I immediately changed the subject"

"I guess he really needs some help" Sakura told him and he nodded.

"His still stuck in the darkness, now more than ever. But I'm going to pull him out and you will to wont you" Sakura smiled.

"Of course, we will show him how life can be lived"

"Of course"

"Well I better go, I have to meet Tsunde"

"Talking to her again I see" Naruto asked and Sakura sighed.

"I had no choice." Sakura replied and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah"

"Besides I can see why she did keep it from us. It's not her fault"

"I guess" Naruto agreed. 'Though I wish she told us so we could have gone and helped him"

"Yeah me to" Sakura said, standing up to leave.

"Yeah maybe then he wouldn't behave so distant from us"

"I guess" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh by the way, Sasuke is being discharged tomorrow and I'm going to get Hinata to organize something" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto's comments.

"Hinata to organize something?"

"Well yeah she's smart and Sasuke needs to get out" he argued and Sakura nodded and waved at them both as Hinata smiled while Naruto planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah he does" Sakura muttered under her breath.

-

-

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha with Naruto next to him, talking as always. Naruto had offered him his apartment since he had moved into Hinata's. He had even cleaned it for him which was good. Of course Sasuke still had the Uchiha mansion but Naruto seemed to already know that he wouldn't be moving back their yet. He just wasn't ready. Naruto could tell from the way he tensed up at any mention of the Uchiha word. Sasuke kept looking at the ground, hands in his pocket and shoulder slouched as he tried to ignore the screams of the girls he passed. Their was only one he had eyes for, though he didn't see her anywhere.

"Here we are" Naruto declared giving him the keys so he could let himself in.

"We went shopping to so there is plenty off food, and I left most of the furniture to so yeah it's all yours"

"Hn" he said but Naruto knew this was his way of saying thanks.

"Well I have to meet Hinata so ill see you later" he told him, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke sighed as he noticed all his belongings had been put in the room to. No doubt by Hinata.

"Naruto is really lucky" Sasuke muttered as he sat down on the couch. It wasn't the first time that Sasuke desperately wished in a way that things had never changed.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter to and please make sure to review. **


	5. Chapter 5 Changes

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything and everyone seems to have changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long. Homework has been taking up all my time and i was going to update friday night or saturday but work called me in. Ive just done fifteen hours and then spent all tonight doing homework so i apologize for the late update. Thanks to all who reviewed, i really apreciate the support. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"Here we are" Naruto declared giving him the keys so he could let himself in.

"We went shopping to so there is plenty off food, and I left most of the furniture to so yeah it's all yours"

"Hn" he said but Naruto knew this was his way of saying thanks.

"Well I have to meet Hinata so ill see you later" he told him, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke sighed as he noticed all his belongings had been put in the room to. No doubt by Hinata.

"Naruto is really lucky" Sasuke muttered as he sat down on the couch. It wasn't the first time that Sasuke desperately wished in a way that things had never changed.

**Changes**

Sakura was smiling as she sat down on her break from the hospital on a bench just outside. _'So nice and peaceful' _she thought to herself, closing her eyes.

"SAKURA, hey Sakura" A voice called and Sakura sighed.

"So much for peace and quiet" She mumbled, sitting up straighter and looking at Naruto.

"Hey Sakura" the hyper active blonde greeted her.

"Naruto"

"Anyway I knew I would find you here" he exclaimed and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Well yeah you practically live here" He replied then grinned as Sakura narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"Well I better go back then"

"Hey Sakura wait I need to ask you something"

"Then ask" Sakura told him annoyed.

"Hmm I can't seem to remember"

"What!"

"Well I know I ran here to ask or tell you something" Naruto said.

"But you forgot?"

"Well yeah" He admitted then laughed at his stupidity.

"What did it have to do with?" She sighed.

"I don't know"

"Dobe" She muttered then frowned when Naruto jumped up and down.

'That's it" he cried.

"What's it?"

"Huh who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto"

"Sorry but I remembered"

"From me calling you dobe"

"Yep"

"Must have something to do with Sasuke" Sakura mumbled.

"Huh"

"Never mind, what is it?"

"What's what?"

"What you had to tell me Naruto, and please do so quickly before I have to go back to work"

"Oh yeah, anyway I came here to ask you to come to dinner with me tonight"

"Not the ramen stand" Sakura moaned.

"No to a restraunt"

"Wait your taking me to a restraunt"

"Yep"

"Not the ramen stand?"

"Nope"

"What's the catch?"

"Huh what catch?" Naruto asked as Sakura sighed. He could be so dense sometimes.

"So you're taking me to a place that doesn't sell ramen?" She said slowly.

"Well yeah, Hinata made reservations for us"

"I see" Sakura said smiling as she caught on. "And is it just you me and Hinata then?"

"Well no, Ino and Shikamaru will be their" He replied.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"And Neji"

"And?"

"And maybe Tenten"

"Anyone else" Sakura enquired as Naruto sighed.

"Fine teme will be there to" Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Thought as much"

"Oh come on Sakura he needs our help and besides his still our team mate" Naruto whined.

"Naruto"

"And his been stuck in that apartment of his ever since he got out"

"Naruto"

"He needs to get out and I thought it would be nice if he went out with us like normal people do"

"Naruto"

"Kind of get him back in with the group so to speak"

"Naruto" Sakura said loudly.

"Yeah"

"Am I arguing" She asked.

"Huh well no" Naruto replied confused before breaking into a grin. "Does that mean your coming?"

Sakura just smiled at him. "I have to go back to work" She said.

"Ok meet you there at seven sharp" he told her as she waved in reply.

"Now to find a way to drag teme's arse there" he said to himself.

-

-

It was six thirty when Sasuke collapsed back on the couch after having a long hot shower. Since moving into Naruto's apartment a week ago he hadn't once left the place except for at night. Living off the stuff that the others had brought, on those rare occasions he actually felt like eating, and spending most of his time just lying around.

He still trained during the hours of darkness but always returned here before the sun rose preferring to not meet any one else. He knew he was being anti social but since when had he not been. It wasn't like he had much time to socialize these last couple of years anyway.

Sighing he moved to get comfortable and tried to fall asleep, passing the time until he headed out for the training grounds. He usually left at around ten when he was sure that the area would be deserted. He would sneak there using the darkness as coverage and avoiding the couples that were out and about. He would then practice during the night, trying to make as little sound as possible though he was to far away for anyone to hear him before he returned to this place to sleep.

He hadn't yet been able to call this place home, mainly because it just didn't feel like it. It was nice enough, better in fact then his quarters when he was with Orochimaru, but it didn't have that home touch. There was only one place he considered home and that was where his child hood house stood. He was aware that it had been cleaned and sorted after the attack. He had crept in to gather a small box of possessions before leaving it when he was eight.

Now he knew he had to go back and reclaim his home, but he just wasn't ready to face it. Truth was it scared him and he didn't think he would ever be able to go their again, not alone anyway. But isn't that what he was, all alone. He had lost his family when he was eight and lost his family again when he left Konoha. Well what he had once considered a family anyway.

His thoughts drifted off to when they were team seven, how long ago that seemed now. Both his team mates had changed do much, and from what he had seen and heard so had the other rookie nine and team Gai.

He knew that Ino after getting over him had ended up falling for her team mate and in a death situation had confessed it. She, although still rather loud and annoying, was a lot stronger and despite acting all flirty towards everyone was madly in love with Shikamaru.

Neji to had become a lot more human. Not only was he now talking to his cousin Hinata but he noticed that he was very protective of her.

As well as that, he had finally returned Tenten's feelings for him, realizing that they existed after she, whom was trying to let him go, had gone on a date with lee. According to Naruto he had never known how much he depended on her company until she stopped training with him.

Sasuke knew Tenten held feeling for the Hyuga; she was always by his side and an understanding companion. The Hyuga must have been blind not to see that. Yet when she started going out with lee, whom had gotten over Sakura by this point, he had seen the truth so to speak. Now apparently they were very happy together.

Naruto to had grown up a lot, and he was a lot softer and sensible especially around Hinata and when needed he noticed around Sakura to. Naruto had told him how he loved her only like a sister nothing else and couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved to hear this. Though he was unsure why.

Even Sakura had moved on, and found herself a new male to love. Naruto had told him about Sai and his and Sakura's relationship. Sasuke was surprised that Sakura had actually let Ino hook her up with somebody. Naruto had laughed at this and although Sasuke said he didn't care, he knew that was a lie.

He found once again his mind focusing on his pink haired team mate and how different she acted. She hadn't once come to see him, even in the hospital when she worked their. He did, though he would never admit it, really miss her company. Although he called her annoying she was the only girl he could ever really stand being around. But she was no girl any more and from what Naruto has said she was far from annoying and weak.

A loud bang woke him from his thoughts and brought him back to the present. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the constant knocking, knowing full well that it had to be Naruto. After all who else would come to visit him?

"Teme" Naruto called as Sasuke moaned is response. Talking this as an invitation he opened the door and walked inside, finding the Uchiha lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Naruto inwardly sighed at his friend's attitude; this was so different from the Sasuke he use to know. Then again that Sasuke had a purpose to fulfill and would do nothing but try to achieve it.

This Sasuke had nothing it seemed to live for anymore and acted like he didn't care which bothered Naruto. He didn't like to see his best friend, the closest thing he had to a brother act this way. He wanted Sasuke back, but the real Sasuke not this stranger. He snapped out of his thoughts as the door shut with a bang. Grinning he approached the Uchiha.

"Bout time you answered" Naruto told him as Sasuke opened one eye.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Oh come on, stop moping about up here. I know that except for your nightly training sessions you haven't moved from your dungeon. When are you going to join civilization already?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied, curiously wondering how the dobe could have found out what he did at night. He knew that Naruto was a lot smarter than what he had been, but it seemed he had rather underestimated his intelligence. Then again Sasuke always knew Naruto would achieve greatness, he had potential and determination. There was no way he wouldn't be Hokage.

"Well tonight your joining society" Naruto announced as Sasuke shut his eyes and lent back against the couch arm, intending full well to go back to sleep. Naruto sighed and sat down opposite him. He knew that convincing Sasuke to come out of the darkness would be hard, but he didn't realize things had gotten this bad.

'_Maybe I should have visited sooner, or got Sakura to come with me'_ he thought.

Then again Naruto had never known what love was; therefore he had never known what he had lost. Sasuke on the other hand didn't just know it, he felt it hard.

"Aww come on, come out with us tonight"

"Hn" he said which Naruto knew meant no.

"I promise it's not ramen"

"Hn"

"Really I do, Hinata has already made reservations at this fancy restraunt"

"Hn" Sasuke replied yet again meaning another no.

"Everyone will be there" Naruto urged.

"Hn"

"Even Sakura"

"Don't care" Sasuke mumbled. _'Finally two words'_ Naruto thought.

"Why not, you need to get out" Naruto argued.

"So?"

'_Great back to one worded answers' _Naruto mumbled silently. '_He calls me the dobe while he is the one using barely any, to absolutely no, vocabulary. I wonder if Hn is even a word. I must remember to ask Hinata about that' _Naruto said before turning back to the present situation.

"Teme please, its just dinner that's all"

"No" Sasuke said, making it plain and simple in case Naruto failed to comprehend that the previous 'Hn's' meant just that.

"Sasuke please" Naruto pleaded and Sasuke opened his eyes at his friends use of his real name. Observing him closely Sasuke could see he looked so serious, almost desperate. He was really trying and Sasuke figured that he should at least give him credit. After all he was the only one who really seemed to care that he was up and was refusing to give up on him.

"Fine" he muttered angrily though secretly he was a little pleased.

"Yes" Naruto cried in delight, punching his fist in the air.

"Hn" Sasuke replied though inside he felt a little pride at Naruto's actions. It made it seem like old times even though they were dead to him.

"Is that all your going to say?" Naruto asked but received silence as his reply.

"Never mind now hurry up, we have to go" Naruto ordered, racing to the door and jumping up and down in excitement. Sasuke rolled his eyes but none the less grabbed his wallet and keys and followed Naruto outside.

-

-

The restraunt was loud and noisy, not to mention packed. Naruto lead them to a corner where a large table had been set up.

"Hinata thought you would prefer to remain distant from everyone" Naruto laughed.

"Hn" He replied though silently thanking the lord that Naruto had made Hinata make the reservations, and that he had managed to find a smart and understanding girlfriend.

Upon arriving at their table he saw Hinata sitting at one of the chairs. The table was a square with two chairs on each side. Naruto smiled and sat next to her, giving her a kiss on the check and whispering something in her ear that made her blush. Sasuke sat on the side next to Naruto and shut his eyes trying to drown out the noise. It was making him feel slight uneasy and the stares he was receiving was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey Sasuke" Hinata greeted him, a little shyly but not as much as she would have years ago. Sasuke looked at her and nodded in acknowledgement. Naruto began talking to her, while trying to encourage Sasuke to join there conversation though he didn't. It wasn't long until Neji arrived with Tenten holding his hand. He took the seat on the side closest to Hinata with Tenten sitting next to him.

Ino arrived just after, dragging the lazy arse genius with her. She sat down closer to Tenten and began talking to her while Shikamaru sat next to her and nodded at Sasuke in greeting before leaning over to ask Neji something. All were talking and laughing like good friends while Sasuke sat their feeling very alone and excluded, despite Naruto's attempts to engage him in conversation.

It had been over half an hour before Sakura arrived looking a little flustered but neat and happy enough. She took the last empty seat next to Sasuke and smiled at everyone.

"About time I'm starving. Now we can finally order" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto" Hinata hissed making him grin at her.

"It's ok, sorry about that I had an emergency case at the last minute"

"That's ok Sakura we all know granny Tsunde works you to hard" Naruto exclaimed as everyone laughed before the waiter came over and took their order. Sakura smiled and began talking to Shikamaru though her thoughts kept wandering over to the male seated next to her. She couldn't help but glance at him, sitting their all silent. His face although so unemotional was still gorgeous to look at. His dark onyx eyes looked empty as they stared at nothing. Soon afterwards Ino and Shikamaru began arguing and Sakura was left alone so she decided to grin it and confront him.

"So how have you been Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hn" he replied making her smile. It was just like the old times, though back then she would have squealed in delight. But she wasn't a crazy fan girl no more and for that she was glad.

"That isn't really an answer you know"

"Yes"

"Is that a yes that isn't an answer or a yes you know?"

"Both"

"I see then how about we try that again shall we. How have you been?" Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Fine"

"Ok now were getting somewhere" Sakura giggled making Sasuke smirk a little.

Dinner arrived and with it brought along a group conversation. Afterwards as everyone sat back and relaxed with their drinks while Sasuke glanced around suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed and tense. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves and acting so relaxed and friendly it was a little intimidating.

He couldn't stand it no more, the loud atmosphere and the laughter of the others was just all to much so he stood up and walked towards the bathroom, then when no one was looking he escaped through the crowd and excited the restraunt. Sighing in relief he decided to take a walk before heading home.

_'Why do I feel so insecure, and why do I care'_ he thought to himself. He wanted to know why everyone talking and eating happily like nothing had ever changed bothered him so much. Wasn't this what he wanted, for them to accept him back and act no differently? So why was this getting to him?

'_It's because things have changed, everyone is so different and I don't fit in. I never used to care because I knew I couldn't create bonds. But now that I am free I feel so, so isolated' _

He sighed and shook his head. Maybe he should just move and start fresh. But he knew he couldn't. This was the only place he ever felt at home and this was where the Uchiha clan rested. He couldn't leave.

'_This is so annoying'_

He stopped suddenly when he spotted Sakura standing by a bridge looking across the little lake. She must have snuck out too. Then again he had been wandering around for a good twenty minutes or so. He was about to leave when she spotted him.

"So this is where you disappeared to" she said.

"Hn" he replied but walked up to her and stood next to her.

"It's a nice night isn't it" She exclaimed.

"Hn" he said as silence feel between them though surprisingly it was a comfortable silence.

"Hey Sasuke can I ask you something"

"Hn"

"Ill take that as a yes then?"

"Yes" he told her and she smiled.

"You pretended to be working with Orochimaru didn't you?" She asked and he nodded.

"Then how did you manage to kill Itachi" Sasuke tensed at the mention of his name which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" she apologized, going to walk away.

"It's ok" he replied making her stop and turn to stand by him again, watching as he stared into the depths of the lake. The moonlight reflecting his pale features.

"While I was with Orochimaru I was drawn into the power he possessed. I became stronger and started to rebel against the orders given to me by Tsunde. Though I still reported and I never told Orochimaru I was a spy. I guess because I didn't like him at all so I felt no reason to tell him. As my strength grew I became slack in my reports and soon found my brothers trail which is when I stopped reporting back." He paused and looked over at Sakura who had been silent the whole time, their eyes met and she smiled and nodded for him to continue. Staring back at the lack he did so.

"I became stronger and eventually murdered my brother and by doing so the demon inside of my brother. However after doing so I realized who I had become and I was ashamed of that. My revenge had changed me, turned me into a monster that feed on nothing but power. It was similar to the monster that lived inside my brother."

"So from then on I tried my best to finish my mission and return to the only place I have and could ever call home." He finished and looked over at her again. She was staring at the moon, he face silent and peaceful. He had never really noticed it before, though he had always known that Sakura was attractive from the time they were put together as a team, but he hadn't really seen how different and beautiful she had become.

"I'm sorry for bringing this all up" She said after awhile, though inside she was rather surprised that he had said so much. That must have been the most he had ever spoken.

"Hn" he replied and Sakura could see that he had enough of talking for one night. He was the strong and silent type and never much of a talker yet tonight he had opened up just for her. And that was something she would treasure. Yet he continued to surprise her when he next spoke.

"Sakura" He whispered and Sakura turned to him but he had stepped back so his face was hidden in the darkness. Though she could see he wasn't looking at her anyway.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry" Sakura was taken aback. The Uchiha Sasuke was apologizing to her.

"What for" she asked puzzled.

"I am sorry for saying those things to you before I left, I didn't mean them" He told her and Sakura laughed and dismissed it.

"Oh that, that's history. Ancient history really"

"Hn" he said but Sakura could tell he didn't believe her.

"Don't worry about it, if anything I'm glad you did"

"You are?" he asked.

"Well yeah" she replied.

"Why?"

"Well because it gave me a wake up call, you were right. Thanks to you I was able to see that"

"I didn't….." Sasuke began but he couldn't finish that sentence.

"If anything Sasuke I should thank you, you made me see things more clearly. You helped me become so much stronger. Thanks to you I am no longer that scared little girl I once was." she explained and he stared at her. "I am no longer weak"

"Hn" he said before turning his back on her and walking away. She sighed at his resemblance to the young Sasuke before he left but surprisingly he stopped and whispered some last words, though loud enough so Sakura could just hear.

"I know" With that said he left and Sakura smiled.

"He noticed how strong I was" she squealed in delight like she used to back in the old days. She knew it was childish but it seemed she had been waiting since she was twelve for Sasuke to realize her strength and skills and to respect her as a shinobi. She giggled like a little girl then straightening up she smiled again and headed back to the others.

**A/N: Do you think this chapter is a bit too long? If you think so please let me know. It felt short so I went over it and it ended up longer than I intended it to be. Anyway please review once again. Thanks in advance **


	6. Chapter 6 Display of strength

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"If anything Sasuke I should thank you, you made me see things more clearly. You helped me become so much stronger. Thanks to you I am no longer that scared little girl I once was." she explained and he stared at her. "I am no longer weak"

"Hn" he said before turning his back on her and walking away. She sighed at his resemblance to the young Sasuke before he left but surprisingly he stopped and whispered some last words, though loud enough so Sakura could just hear.

"I know" With that said he left and Sakura smiled.

"He noticed how strong I was" she squealed in delight like she used to back in the old days. She knew it was childish but it seemed she had been waiting since she was twelve for Sasuke to realize her strength and skills and to respect her as a shinobi. She giggled like a little girl then straightening up she smiled again and headed back to the others.

**Display of strength**

It had been at least another week before Sakura saw Sasuke again. She was on her way to the hospital when she spotted the two boys at the ramen stand. Naruto was eagerly awaiting his fifth bowel while Sasuke was absent mindedly stirring the contents of his first. It looked like it had been barely touched. He also had a very murderous look on his face while Naruto was just grinning.

"Sakura" he called as he spotted her. Smiling she walked over to the two boys.

"Hey Naruto" she greeted, "hey Sasuke."

"Hn" was the raven haired males reply as Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Naruto.

"His mad cause I dragged him out of his dungeon, opps I meant his hole" Naruto teased as Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha death glare.

"I see" Sakura exclaimed, frowning as Naruto laughed so hard that he nearly fell off his chair.

'_He might have grown up'_ Sakura thought with a smile,_ 'but his still very much the same.' _

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"So what you boys up to today"

"Were training" Naruto told her.

"Great just make sure you don't battle each other to near death cause if either of you end up in the hospital I'll make sure you will never be able to reproduce again" Sakura said. "And I don't think Hinata would be happy about that" she added and giggled as she watched Naruto turn bright red and Sasuke snigger.

"Your one to talk teme, what happened to rebuilding the Uchiha clan" Naruto asked as Sasuke frowned.

"Hn"

"Besides Hinata would still love me" Naruto declared as Sakura shook her head grinning.

"I know she would, I don't think she could ever not" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto straightened up and puffed out his chest.

"Yep I know, same here"

Sasuke sat their as his two friends laughed feeling completely isolated. He quickly got up and started walking away from their laughter as it only made his blood boil.

"Hey teme where you going, we were going to train remember" Naruto called out.

"Hn" Sasuke replied not even bothering to look back. Naruto sighed and looked up at Sakura.

"You know how long it took to convince him to train with me and be some what social" he said as Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe he changed his mind"

"I honestly don't get him sometimes" Naruto mumbled watching Sasuke's retreating figure before Lee jumped down next to them making Naruto fall of his stool.

"Hello my youthful friends" he declared.

"Lee" Sakura said politely.

"We need you both there is an incident, Sasuke to" Lee told them.

"Like what" Sakura asked.

"Where is Sasuke?" Lee enquired looking around.

"Teme" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "Come its urgent"

"Yes that it is" Lee added.

Sasuke was walking away quickly, wanting nothing more than to get home and spend the day sulking in his apartment, when he heard Naruto's shout. He would have ignored it if it wasn't for the serious tone he was using that made Sasuke think that something really could be wrong. He turned around and walked back to see Sakura and Naruto talking to none other than bushy brows.

"What?" he said making them turn to stare at him. He had his emotionless mask on and was standing with his hands in his pockets and his eyes glaring dangerously at them all. Sakura could tell he was clearly pissed off and angry about something but she had no idea what that could be.

"Well Tsunde told me, Neji and Tenten while we were training to collect all the rookie nine who are in Konoha at this moment and meet at her office. Something about an urgent mission I think." Lee explained.

"Did she say what it was about?" Sakura asked.

"No, she said she would explain when we all got there because she didn't want to repeat herself." Lee replied.

"Typical" Sakura sighed.

"Well come on then lets go see what the granny wants"

"Naruto I warned you not to call her that" Sakura told him firmly.

"Sorry Sakura" he mumbled with a grin.

"Are you coming Sasuke?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied making Sakura frown; she stole a glance at Naruto who nodded while Sasuke continued to stare at nothing.

"Come on lee I will race you" Naruto challenged.

"Your on Naruto, if I don't beat you then I will do one thousand pushups" lee cried as the two began to race to Tsunde's office.

"Sasuke" Sakura said timidly as Sasuke began to walk in the same direction.

"Hn"

"Are you ok?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke" she said firmly.

"What!" he snapped making her stare coldly at him.

"What is wrong with you" She asked as he turned away from her.

"Sorry" he mumbled as they continued to walk.

"It's ok" she said. "But still is their something wrong"

"Hn"

"Sasuke I can tell there is, I know you remember" she told him.

"Do you" he asked making Sakura frown.

"I honestly don't know. I use to know you and now I'm not to sure. But I can tell when there is something wrong" she finished.

"You wouldn't understand Sakura so drop it" he warned as she sighed but none the less pushed no further as they continued to Tsunde's office in silence.

-

-

They arrived and found the others all waiting for them. Neji was leaning against the wall and staring at tenten who was sitting on the chair in the other corner looking extremely pissed off. Shikamaru was asleep in the chair while Ino was twirling her hair while sitting on his lap. Hinata was standing nervously next to Naruto who was sitting on Tsunde's desk while the hokage herself was glaring at him. Lee was standing next to Tenten while trying by the looks of it to cheer her up. It wasn't working all that well. Sakura noticed that Neji was now glaring at Lee and it was obvious that he was the reason for Tenten's bad mood.

'_It must be something big for Tenten to get that pissed off with him.'_ Sakura thought to herself. She knew Tenten had always had a huge amount of patience when it came to Neji, especially when it took him years to figure out she had feeling for him and he in turn had feelings for her.

"Good we can begin" Tsunde exclaimed as Sakura took a seat on the spare chair while Sasuke stood near the door, hand still in his pockets as his eyes glared at Tsunde suspiciously.

"So what's going on" Sakura asked.

"Well I need your help" she replied as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well I figured that, I mean you usually don't get us all in here just for a tea party, now do you"

"No though we could have a sake party" her instructor teased reaching to grab the nearest bottle of sake.

"How an alcoholic became Hokage is beyond me" Naruto muttered.

"I heard that" Tsunde told him sternly. "And I would appreciate it if you got off my desk."

"Yeah I thought you might" Naruto replied making no effort to move. Tsunde sighed ad rolled her eyes at him.

"You see this is the reason I depend on Sake so much" she exclaimed, "It's the only thing that keeps me sane when dealing with you lot."

"Aww that's mean" Naruto said pretending to pout.

"I don't care" Tsunde informed him.

"Can we please get on with it" Neji demanded, he looked extremely irritated.

"Tsunde maybe you should explain this mission." Sakura suggested.

"Yes of course" Tsunde said as she pushed Naruto off the desk. He landed on the floor and crossed his arms in defeat. "Now listen up you nine, I have received word that we are expecting visitors and I would like you to kindly greet them."

"Great why do we have to baby-sit a bunch of stuck up snobs again." Naruto moaned.

"Who said anything about babysitting" Tsunde asked.

"Tsunde it would help if you spoke English (or in their case Japanese)" Sakura told her.

"I want you to show them a little Konoha hospitality by kicking their buts so to speak" she explained.

"Who are they exactly hokage" Hinata shyly asked as Naruto grinned up at her.

"Thank you Hinata, they are in fact rouge ninja's who I suspect may be rebels left over from Orchimaru's forces."

"Where are they now?"

"They are currently spread out throughout the north west side of the village Sakura"

"I see so how do you wish us to proceed?"

"I am separating you into three teams. They will be your old teams meaning Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke"  
she informed them as all three nodded and Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"All right bring it on" he called out.

"And Lee, Neji and Tenten" Tsunde said as Tenten scowled and Neji glanced over at Tenten with an unknown expression.

"Now" Tsunde continued, since Choij is currently recovering in the hospital and Hinata's two team mates are on a mission, she will be joining up with Ino and Shikamaru for today. Is that ok with you two?"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Not that we have a choice I'm guessing" Ino teased. "But we will still be delighted to have her" Hinata beamed at Ino's words who in turn grinned at the girl Sasuke looked at them all, realizing how close they had all become in his absence.

"So any problems?" Tsunde asked as the nine shook their heads. "Good now clear off"

The nine nodded and left, all racing towards the area.

"Ok we will divide into our three teams." Sakura called out.

"Troublesome, my team will take the left, Neji's the right and Sakura's the middle." He informed them as they separated and headed in their directions.

-

Sakura landed alongside her two comrades and immediately got into her fighting stance, reaching for her kunai. Naruto grinned in excitement and pulled out his shuriken while Sasuke silently activated his Sharingan and scanned the area.

"There is a total of fourteen ninja's heading in our direction" he informed them as Sakura nodded.

"Ok you two take out five and ill take out four" she told them.

"Not like you to slack off hey Sakura" Naruto teased as Sakura shook her head smiling.

"I was thinking that I should reserve my chakra in case I'm needed to heal anyone"

"Oh yeah I guess that would work" Naruto said as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You guess, since when?"

"Here they come" Sasuke told them, stopping their argument as he did a few hand signs and leaped in the air shooting fire balls out of his mouth which the fourteen ninja's jumped to dodge. Though Sakura noticed a few of the fire balls had concealed blades he had hidden inside of them. One ninja fell from mid flight while a few received mild hits. Sasuke apeared behind one of them who had fallen from the attack and in an instant he was dead.

'_Wow his so fast'_ she thought, but it wasn't long until she was called to attack a ninja trying to get her from behind. She turned around aiming a kunai at him, which he dodged, then as quick as a flash she punched him hard, sending him flying into a tree.

Naruto was currently beating off two of his enemies while one was lying unconscious or dead Sakura couldn't tell. She noticed a third jumping down at him, who already had a severe injury to his arm, and saw as Naruto stabbed him with his shuriken.

Meanwhile Sasuke was kicking one of his with such speed that he was a blur. It took all her determination to peel her eyes off her team mate and concentrate on her remaining three opponents.

"Let's go" She cried, jumping into action once more.

-

-

"Careful" Shikamaru called as Ino jumped down and tried to attack a few opponents. Hinata was beside her with her Byakugan activated.

"Don't tell me to be careful" she declared as she used her mind transfer jutsu and appeared in the body of one on their enemies.

"Now Hinata" She called as Hinata went to hit a crucial chakra pint while Ino went back into her body. The ninja fell as Hinata hit another point while Ino stabbed him.

"Heh we make a good team don't we" Ino declared as Hinata smiled at her.

"Yeah we do" She replied.

"Girl power" Ino called as Shikamaru sighed.

"Concentrate" he ordered. "I don't want to report any deaths to Tsunde"

"That's nice" Ino muttered though she knew this was he boyfriends way of saying he didn't want anything to happen to her. Hinata smiled as she and Ino stood back to back.

"Ready" Ino called.

"Ready" she replied as they jumped into attack. Ino slowly beat them off and was winning when she was punched in the face and brought to the ground. Hinata appeared and hit the guy hard causing him to fall over while another stabbed her, just missing her side as it caught her arm. She cried in pain as Ino kicked the guy's arse away and knelt beside her.

"You ok" she asked.

"I don't know" Hinata replied trying her best not to let the pain take over.

"It looks really deep, Shika"

"What"

"We need Sakura" she called.

"Fine" he mumbled calling her over the speaker.

"Sakura come in"

"_Yeah" _her voice said back.

"Are you guys alright over there"

"_Were nearly done here why" _

"Cause we are surrounded at the moment and Hinata needs help"

"_Were on our way"_

"Me and Ino will try to drive them away, get Naruto and Sasuke to cover you while you heal Hinata" Shikamaru ordered.

"_Ok, over and out"_ she said as Shika turned to Ino.

"Hear that?" he asked.

"Yep let's go" Ino said as the two jumped up and into the trees, throwing their blades at the Ninja as they started to lead the Ninja's away from their fallen comrade.

-

-

"Where is he" Neji growled as Lee once again disappeared. He had been fighting alongside him while their female team mate was currently engaged in her own battle. He knocked out two more enemies before spotting Lee flying towards him.

"There are five coming this way" Neji told him.

"Ill handle them you go to Tenten" he called as Neji frowned.

"Why"

"Last time I checked she was in trouble.

"How so?" Neji demanded, fear rising in his stomach.

"It looked like she was stuck and had barely to none chakra left" he replied.

"Is their any enemies near their?"

"No I think she took them all out but she needs assistance."

"Then go and ill deal with these" Neji ordered as Lee sighed and landed next to him.

"I know what's going on" he admitted as Neji glared at him.

"She told you then did she."

"I made her, she needed someone to vent out with"

"I see" Neji exclaimed as Lee sighed.

"You cant blame her for wanting someone to talk to. Hell she puts up with alot from you without complaint, its about time she let those feelings come out"

"Don't blame me for this" Neji snarled.

"I'm not" Lee said, then sighing he tried a different aproach. "Listen I know your family is important, Tenten understands that to. She does really"

"Then she wouldn't make me chose" he said.

"Listen you have chosen your family over her more times then I can count and most of the time she has been ok with it. Even if she wasnt she still went along with it. But is it really that bad if just once she asks that you choose her first. I mean unlike your clan she has stuck by you through everything, she deserves it don't you think"

The Hyuga made no reply as Lee continued.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Neji asked startled.

"Do you love her" Lee repeated.

"What kind of question is that" Neji demanded.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do" Neji replied as Lee grinned.

"Then go to her"

"But what about"

"I can handle things to, I know fighting is important to you but maybe its time you figured out what was more important." Lee told him as Neji sighed.

"Fine" he muttered, jumping away and landing in the last spot he saw Tenten. There she was, trapped under a tree branch as she desperately tried to free herself. Neji saw with his Byakugan that she had barely any strength left and looked on the verge of collapsing. One of her buns was untied as her hair ran down her back. She looked so pretty with her hair out, though Neji had never told her. He made a note to do so.

"Tenten" he called running to her and dropping beside her. She turned to glare at him.

"What" she snapped.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you think" she replied and Neji was surprised at her tone. He had never heard her speak this way and never towards him. Her tone was so harsh and cold. He started pushing the tree to free her leg as Tenten screwed her face up in pain.

"Hold on" he told her as she frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you what does it look like?"

"I don't want your help" Tenten told him as Neji sighed and looked at her, her eyes staring into his.

"I'm sorry ok, I was wrong. I should have been their for you." He admitted as Neji continued to stare at him though her eyes softened.

"I keep assuming you will always be their and forgetting that your only human. I don't mean to take advantage of you I really don't. I know how much you mean to me, I know that my life would be nothing without you. You're the only girl I have ever and could ever love Tenten and I'm sorry"

Tenten didn't reply as she shut her eyes and lent back allowing Neji to pull the branch off her. He pulled her out and held her in his arms as he helped her stand. She put pressure on her leg then cried in pain as she stumbled back. Neji caught her ad looked at her with a smile before kissing her lightly. He was relieved when she kissed back, her eyes drooping from the loss of energy.

"I love you to Neji" she mumbled before collapsing in his arms. Neji held her bridal style as he smiled down on her unconscious form and started heading for the hospital.

-

-

Sakura was leaning over Hinata as she healed her with Sasuke and Naruto fighting nearby.

"Watch out" Hinata yelled as a blade was pressed against Sakura's neck and a hard rough voice laughed in her ear.

"Hello pretty" it said, one hand going up to stroke her face.Sakura cringed and desperatly wanted to punch him. However she wasn't able to before Sasuke arrived and with all his strength sent him flying.

"You ok?" he asked and Sakura could have smiled at the concern in his voice.

"Yes" she replied.

"Hn" he said as he turned to face the enemies though staying a little closer to Sakura. She smiled at this as she resumed healing Hinata who was sighing in relief, though stealing glances at the raven haired male. He was so much fitter and stronger. He moved with such grace and speed, his enemies not even managing to land a hit. His red eyes swirling dangerously at his enemies.

-

-

Soon enough it was over, as they stood outside the hospital while Lee, Tenten, and Neji were inside and Ino and Shikamaru had gone to report to Tsunde. Hinata had been cleared and gone home to rest already.

"That was fun" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura giggled.

"Team seven reunites to kick butt" she said.

"Yeah something like that" Naruto laughed.

"Hn" Sasuke replied though Sakura noticed he was smirking a little.

'_Close enough to a smile I guess' _she thought.

"Did you notice how I smashed that guy teme?"

"Hn dobe" Sasuke said making Naruto grin.

"Your a lot stronger Sasuke" Sakura commented as Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

'_And so hot when your fighting to'_ her inner roared which Sakura, although agreed with, choose to ignore.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to tell her how much stronger and more skilled she was when a voice interrupted them.

"Sakura" it called and Sasuke turned to see a male of their age waving at them, or in particular Sakura. He looked very similar to himself which disturbed him even more.

Sakura smiled and waved in return. "Sai" she called. "Your back"

-

-

**A/N: I didn't mean for it to be so long but I wanted to put a little Neji and Tenten action in their. Mainly cause I really love that couple to. Anyone who has a story or oneshot about them or about Ino and Shika please let me know. **

**Their will be bits of the other pairings in there to, though it will still be mainly focused on Sasuke ad Sakura. Oh and don't worry there will be barely anything of Sakura and Sai. I really can't stand that pairing anyway, its all wrong. So please review. **


	7. Chapter 7 Return of the boyfriend

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"Did you notice how I smashed that guy teme?"

"Hn dobe" Sasuke said making Naruto grin.

"Your a lot stronger Sasuke" Sakura commented as Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

'_And so hot when your fighting to'_ her inner roared which Sakura, although agreed with, choose to ignore.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to tell her how much stronger and more skilled she was when a voice interrupted them.

"Sakura" it called and Sasuke turned to see a male of their age waving at them, or in particular Sakura. He looked very similar to himself which disturbed him even more.

Sakura smiled and waved in return. "Sai" she called. "Your back"

**Return of the unwanted boyfriend**

Sasuke frowned at the name while Naruto smiled nervously. Sakura ran to greet Sai in an embrace as he planted a light kiss on her lips. Sasuke knew that this meant Sakura's boyfriend was back and was confused as to why that man kissing Sakura made him angry.

'_It's called jealousy my friend'_ his inner remarked. Sasuke silently grunted in rely. He was not jealous, he didn't get jealous. Yet he still had to resist the urge to punch him right in the face.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke while trying to hide his disappointment. They were so close to getting Sasuke to act like he used to. So close to them all being friends and happy again. But looking from Sasuke's slight scowl and Sakura's gleaming smile as hand in hand they walked back to them he knew Sai's arrival would destroy that.

"Hey dickless" Sai called as Naruto grinned at him. Though know one could see how forced it was.

"Hey Sai, back I see" Naruto was strongly resisting the urge to call him teme like he had before. Mainly because he knew that by doing so it would only make Sasuke more uncomfortable.

It just so happened that what Naruto thought was what Sasuke was feeling. Not only was Sakura dating this guy and Naruto and him seemed to be really good friends. The guy happened to look a lot like him. Sasuke felt like he had been and still was being replaced. Naruto and Sakura had moved on and found a new friend or in Sakura's case a new person to crush on. And it seemed that Sai had actually returned her feelings.

"Sai I would like you to meet Sasuke" Sakura introduced as the man frowned.

"The Sasuke Uchiha, the one who betrayed Konoha" Sai asked as Naruto felt his suspicions proving true. It was obvious that the boys wouldn't get along. The way Sai was frowning and Sasuke was glaring Naruto knew that this was bad.

"No Sai actually he didn't" Sakura told him as Sai sighed.

"Look I know his your friend but face it, he is a criminal" Sai replied, emphasizing the word criminal.

"Actually I'm not" Sasuke said, his tone a lot colder than what it had just been which didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

"Really and how do you figure that." Sai demanded a smile still on his face which was making Sasuke want to hit him even more.

"If I was considered a criminal do you really think I would be walking freely around Konoha?" Sasuke said, his tone harsh and emotionless.

"Well I guess not" Sai replied raising an eyebrow as her turned to Sakura who sighed in response.

"He was acting on behalf of Konoha by spying on Orochimaru" explained Sakura.

"Yeah teme didn't betray anyone" Naruto added, hoping that calling Sasuke by what he usually referred to him as would help break the tension between the two males.

"My apologies then, it's an honor to meet you" Sai said pleasantly enough, holding out his hand in greeting.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said then turning his back on Sai's outstretched hand and the others he walked away. Fully intending to go back to his apartment.

"Sasuke" Naruto called as Sasuke just kept walking and ignored Naruto who sighed.

"Well I have to report to Tsunde but ill pick you up at seven" Sai said. It was common for him to take Sakura out when one or both of them returned from a mission.

"Actually I can't come tonight. I have to work, I'm really sorry. Maybe tomorrow" Sakura replied trying her hardest to look apologetic. Sai smiled and kissed her again.

"Sure, don't work to hard. See ya around Naruto" he called as he jogged in the direction of Tsunde's office.

"Do you really" Naruto asked as Sakura frowned.

"Yes I do" she replied. Though inside she was feeling extremely guilty. Truth was she didn't have to work but she didn't want to see Sai right now. She wasn't sure how she was feeling. Being with Sasuke again was confusing her and now she didn't know what to do.

"Well I'm going to drag teme's arse out of his dungeon and shout him to ramen" Naruto exclaimed. "Do you think you can stop by Hinata's and tell her where I am. I know she is probably home by now resting and it is on the way to the hospital."

"Yeah sure" Sakura said, waving good bye. She needed a girly chat and knowing that Ino was probably with Shikamaru she figured that Hinata would be a good substitute. Besides Hinata was reliable and a good listener. Sakura was sure that she would no what to do. Or so she hoped.

-

-

Sasuke slammed his door shut and punched the wall in front of him. He had no idea why he was so mad. In fact he wasn't just mad, he was furious. He sighed and grabbed his head. All these feelings and emotions were giving him one hell of a headache. He fell onto the couch and shut his eyes. Instantly images of Sakura with that other guy invaded her mind. Seething he reopened his eyes and sat up.

"What is with these sudden feelings?" he muttered, glad that no one could hear him or else they would come to the conclusion that the Sasuke Uchiha was loosing his mind. Not that Sasuke wasn't thinking the same thing.

Truth was he knew deep down that he was jealous. He was jealous of that stupid Sai guy. Not only was he on good terms with Naruto but he also had Sakura's affection. As much as he hated to admit it Sai was his replacement and it seemed he was way more liked and accepted then himself. It seemed he treated Naruto with respect and had given Sakura exactly what she deserved.

"I guess she really did get over me" Sasuke told himself and was surprised to find that this fact saddened him a little.

Of all the things he had been looking forward to on his return. She was the main one, she and the rest of team seven. He had missed his perverted sensei Kakashi, the number one hyper active blonde who was the closest thing he had to a brother. And he had missed her, the only female he could ever stand to put up with.

Sure she had started out as just another annoying fan girl but she had proved herself on more than one occasion. In fact not only did she become a worthy partner and opponent, not to mention a strong medic nin, but also she had become a good friend. Especially when she had stopped acting crazy and obsessed around him that is.

Not that he wasn't glad that these days she was a lot more mature and grown up and seemed to be more comfortable around him, he couldn't help but wish that she still had intimate feelings for her.

"Does that mean I have feelings for her" he asked himself, shaking his head. No of course he didn't.

She was beautiful he had to admit. In fact she was a lot more than beautiful. He liked that she had kept her hair short for she looked a lot better with it like that, and he didn't mind the pink hair. In fact if anything he was rather intrigued by it. So I guess in some way he was slightly attracted to her.

She was also strong both in strength and mind and had turned into a very successful shinobi. On tope of that she was highly intelligent and well trained to deal with many different situations. And then there was the whole medic thing which he didn't doubt was all true.

But it wasn't just her appearance and skill that he liked, it was her. She understood his ways better than anybody and was the only girl whom really knew his past and what he had been through. She didn't seem to hate or despise what he was, nor liked him just for his looks. She was kind, understanding, funny, determined and every other skill that he liked in a female. She was not just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. She was perfect in every way.

True at first that was all she had cared about but he had sensed that along the way her crush on him had turned to love and where as her crush side only liked his appearance, she had developed those feeling and had come to love him, for who he was not just because of his name and everything that went with it.

"Great" Sasuke muttered. He knew it, he had fallen for her. Every time she was around him he felt somewhat lighter and know he knew why. But there was only one problem, Sai.

"Have to love the irony" Sasuke said out loud. "I don't return her feelings when she wants me, but when I am ready to she has already moved on. Whoever said Uchiha's had the best timing must have only meant it on the field."

-

-

Sakura rang the doorbell and waited until Hinata opened up.

"Sakura hey" she greeted, a little surprised.

"Hey Hinata, I was sent by Naruto to tell you his taking Sasuke out tonight"

"Oh um well thanks Sakura" Hinata said with a smile. "Anything else I can help you with."

"Well I don't want to sound rude or anything but are you busy tonight, cause I could really do with some female company" Sakura admitted as Hinata smiled and opened the door wider to let her in.

"Of course not, I'm always happy to have friends over" Hinata said as Sakura managed a weak smile and stepped in. Sitting down Hinata fetched them some refreshments then joined Sakura in the lounge. Since going out with Naruto, she and Hinata had become very close, though not as close as Sakura and Ino.

"So what's on your mind" Hinata asked. She had guessed that it had something to do with Sasuke and was happy to help. After all Sakura had been the one who had helped her get enough courage to talk to Naruto and had also got Naruto to actually notice her and become aware of his feelings for her. So she in turn wanted to help Sakura out.

"Sai is back" Sakura told her as Hinata nodded.

"I see so how do you feel about this?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused at the moment" Sakura replied as Hinata smiled in a comforting manner.

"Well are you happy about this?"

"Well actually at first I was happy to see him back but then I looked at, um someone else and was a little disappointed that he was back so soon." Sakura admitted as Hinata nodded for her to continue.

"It's not like I don't want him back, it's just that he seems to be straining on a new relationship I'm developing."

"Would that relationship be with Sasuke?" Hinata enquired as Sakura sighed and nodded.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not" Hinata promised. Sakura leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"Hinata I don't think I love Sai anymore" Sakura told her friend who nodded.

"I mean I like him, and I care about him and I never lied when I said I loved him. It's just that no matter what I do I can't get this feeling to go away." She cried as Hinata put down her cup and gave her a hug.

"Your still in love with Sasuke aren't you" Hinata said as Sakura nodded.

"I can't help it, I mean I guess I always loved him but the anger I felt when he betrayed us pushed that love out of the way. But now that I'm not mad anymore it's come back"

"It's only natural Sakura, I mean true love never dies." Hinata exclaimed as Sakura smiled.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to break up with Sai. I mean after everything he has done for me how can I just come out and say I love somebody else who I always loved just didn't realize it." Sakura said.

"Tell him the truth, explain how you didn't realize you still loved him until he returned." Hinata suggested.

"I still feel bad though"

"Yes but you will feel worst if you keep dating Sai when you and I both know he isn't the one for you." Hinata told her.

"Yes but at least he loves me. Sasuke never did and nor does he know. What do I do?"

"I can't tell you what top do Sakura and I can say if Sasuke feels the same way. I just think that both you and Sai will be unhappy in a relationship and Sai deserves to get the chance to find the one for him."

"Your right Hinata as always" Sakura said adding the last part with a smile.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked as Sakura sighed.

"I think I need more time to think." She replied. "But right now I wouldn't say no to another piece of cake."

-

-

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled through the locked door to his old apartment. After for the forth time hearing no reply he sighed and once more tried to break down the door.

"Teme are you in their" he called as at last the door opened to reveal a not to happy Uchiha.

"What do you want dobe" he asked in a rather cold and fierce tone.

"Where the hell were you" Naruto demanded as Sasuke glared at him.

"Hn"

"That's not an answer"

"Hn"

"Teme" Naruto shouted as Sasuke moaned.

"Sleeping" he replied as he went to shut the door on Naruto.

"But teme" Naruto whinned as the Uchiha sighed.

"Is their a reason you wont leave me alone" he snarled as Naruto grinned.

"Yeah cause I want you to come get some ramen with me?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"Is that a no it's not a yes or a no you won't come?"

"Both"

"Good let's go" Naruto said cheerfully.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sasuke told him, attempting to shut the door once more but it got stuck on Naruto's foot.

"Please" Naruto begged.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, making it obvious that the answer was still no.

"Oh come on its one meal and I promise if you come I won't annoy you for the rest of the evening." Naruto promised.

"Dobe your alive that's annoying enough" Sasuke told him as Naruto crossed his arms.

"Otherwise I will stay here all night and….."

"Fine ill go" Sasuke grumbled as Naruto grinned in excitement.

"Yes now hurry up I'm starving" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he shut his door and followed Naruto to the ramen stand.

The two arrived as Naruto instantly brought three bowls and Sasuke only one. The two sat in silence as they ate or more like Sasuke picked at his while Naruto slurped his forth and fifth bowl. Sasuke looked up at him and sighed.

"Least some things never change" he mumbled but Naruto still heard it.

"Course things change, you just have to go with the flow or you will be left behind" Naruto pointed out.

"I already am" Sasuke muttered, pushing his half eaten bowl away from him.

"That's because you let yourself be"

"Hn"

"Hey teme"

"Hn"

"Why did you leave?"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"I thought you weren't going to annoy me" Sasuke asked as Naruto sighed.

"I won't if you just answer my question" He replied as Sasuke sighed.

"I was tired." Sasuke told him.

"Really"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"What?"

"Why did you leave and the honest truth?"

"I didn't like that Sai guy" Sasuke admitted as Naruto nodded. He had suspected as much.

"His not that bad"

"Hn"

"So why don't you like him" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned away.

'_I better just answer his questions'_ he thought. _'After all he won't stop bugging me till I do and he knows when I'm lying. Besides he may be able to help' _

"Teme" Naruto said once again.

"I felt uncomfortable, his my replacement isn't he?"

"What of course not." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn"

"Teme he is simply just an acquaintance really."

"He gets along with you, Sakura likes him and he looks similar to me. That seems like a replacement to me. Though a better version of me" Sasuke added the last bit with every mount of loathing he could and Naruto sensed it.

"Sasuke it's not like that at all. I mean his not even really my friend, and just because he looks like you and Sakura likes him doesn't mean he replaced you. He just made Sakura happy that's all and she needed someone. Besides we all thought you weren't coming back and that you were the bad guy. I'm sorry"

"Hn" Sasuke said but Naruto could tell he was slightly more pleased.

The two feel into silence once more before Naruto asked him a question that had been burning on his mind for some time.

"Do you like Sakura?"

"Hn"

Teme that is not an answer" Naruto yelled as Sasuke gave him the famous death glare and Naruto shrank back a little and looked away from it.

"Teme please, do you like her?"

"Yes" Sasuke said, making sure to look away so Naruto couldn't see his face.

"Do you like her more than a friend?" Naruto prompted as the Uchiha sighed.

"I don't know"

"Are you jealous of Sai?"

"Uchiha's don't get jealous" Sasuke said firmly, his eyes flashing red.

"But humans do" Naruto pointed out as Sasuke calmed down slightly.

"Hn" Naruto looked at him as he stared out in space.

"You like her don't you"

"I already said yes"

"No I mean more than friend like, you really care for her."

"Hn"

"No I'm serious. I mean in a way you always have" Sasuke turned to glare at him as he said that last part.

"Think about it you may have called her annoying but you always protected her and looked out for her. Yes at first you didn't like her but she grew on you and you started to treat her like a team mate, a friend. In a way I think you have always liked her, it's just that it was blinded by your hatred." Naruto explained as Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know how I feel, all I know is that I'm mad that things have changed and she is no longer interested. But she has moved on and is happy and after everything I have done, after I pushed her away all those times I can't blame her. She is better off with Sai as much as I hate to admit it" Sasuke said surprising Naruto.

"Teme I wish she was but I don't think she is over you"

"Hn" Sasuke said, getting up and turning away.

"Teme" Naruto called as Sasuke continued to walk.

"She doesn't have any feelings for me anymore so it doesn't matter how I feel" Sasuke told him simply as he walked away and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

"This is so stupid why can't they see it" Naruto sighed. "And they say I'm the dumb one"

-

-

Naruto arrived home to a dark house and put his jacket on the couch. Walking around he got ready and hoped into bed, staring at his girlfriend in the process. Sliding in next to her he paced an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, embracing her warmth. She snuggled closer to him as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Hey" she whispered as he grinned.

"Hey"

"Did you enjoy your dinner with Sasuke?" Hinata asked as Naruto sighed.

"Yeah but I don't know what to do. I want to help him but I don't know how."

"You will find away, you and Sakura together" she mumbled.

"Yeah but Sakura doesn't seem to care" Naruto told her as Hinata smiled.

"I think she does"

"Huh"

"She came by here to drop of your message and ended up staying. We had a nice little girls chat"

"So what did you learn" Naruto asked.

"Noth…nothing" She stuttered as Naruto laughed.

"I can tell your lying" he said as Hinata smiled up at him.

"Sow what did she say?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything" Hinata told him.

"But Hinata" Naruto whinned as Hinata sighed.

"Naruto I can't"

"Just tell me this, does Sakura like Sasuke?"

"I can't tell you" Hinata whispered as Naruto kissed her again.

"I know you hate breaking promises Hinata but this is important. The only way we can help them is if we work together and they need help."

"I know" Hinata mumbled.

"I know Sasuke likes Sakura" Naruto said as Hinata looked up.

"He does"

"Yep"

"How do you…"

"He told me" Naruto said triumphantly.

"That's good"

"So" Naruto said as Hinata sighed.

"She likes him to" Hinata admitted.

"I knew it" Naruto yelled. "But what about Sai?"

"She likes him but only as a friend" Hinata replied as Naruto grinned.

"Good now we just need a plan"

"Huh"

"To get them together" Naruto told her.

"Shouldn't we let them do that themselves?"

"Yeah but Hinata they never spend any time together so how can they?"

"I don't know" Hinata said as Naruto laughed.

"So what do we do?"

"Make them spend time together" Hinata suggested.

"But how, how do I get them near each other long enough to…" he trailed off as Hinata grinned.

"Train" She said simply.

"Huh train, why should I do that?"

"No silly, make them both train with you." Then seeing his puzzled expression she went into a more detailed explanation.

"Ask them both to train with you, so all three of you train together. That will make them spend some time together and hopefully will remake that bond you three share. I'm sure that will help bring him out of the darkness so to speak."

"Hinata that's a great idea, your brilliant" Naruto said as Hinata giggled and blushed.

"Th…than…anks Na…Naruto-kun" She stammered as Naruto smiled at her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Hinata-chan" he said as she smiled up at him and snuggled closer to his body as Naruto rested his head on the pillow.

"I love you to" she whispered as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter even if it did take over a week. I really need some more time in the day. I have exams in a week and a half and during that time their will be no story writing so hopefully I will try and get another chapter up before then. Anyway please review and I defiantly will be inspired to do that lol. **


	8. Chapter 8 Guilt

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: I promised I would try and get one out before exams start and I did so be proud lol. Anyway this is the last update until my exams finish, but unfortunately after that I am staying with my Nan and friends while my parents are away so I cant really tell you when the next update will be but while I have no internet I will still be writing chapters so I can update when I get access again. For now I better get back to studying. Wish me luck and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"But how, how do I get them near each other long enough to…" he trailed off as Hinata grinned.

"Train" She said simply.

"Huh train, why should I do that?"

"No silly, make them both train with you." Then seeing his puzzled expression she went into a more detailed explanation.

"Ask them both to train with you, so all three of you train together. That will make them spend some time together and hopefully will remake that bond you three share. I'm sure that will help bring him out of the darkness so to speak."

"Hinata that's a great idea, your brilliant" Naruto said as Hinata giggled and blushed.

"Th…than…anks Na…Naruto-kun" She stammered as Naruto smiled at her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Hinata-chan" he said as she smiled up at him and snuggled closer to his body as Naruto rested his head on the pillow.

"I love you to" she whispered as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

-

-

**Guilt **

Naruto ran towards Sakura's apartment and saw as she locked her door about to leave. Yes he had made it.

"Sakura" he shouted as the said girl smiled at him.

"Morning Naruto" she greeted in a rather cheery voice.

"Hey you want to come train with me" he asked as she frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to" He said as she sighed.

"Will it just be us two?"

"Well yeah…..and teme to" Naruto replied as Sakura laughed.

"I thought so"

"So will you come" he asked as she sighed again.

"I have…"

"You don't have work" Naruto cut off. "I know you don't, I asked granny Tsunde this morning and she said you had the day off"

"Damm" Sakura said as Naruto stared at her.

"Please you promised you would help me with teme. How can you if you keep avoiding him?"

"I'm not avoiding him" Sakura told him. "I have been busy"

"Yeah sure" Naruto teased as Sakura shook her head at his behavior.

"I'm sure you will have fun without me"

"No we wont, come on Sakura you have to come. Sasuke wants to see you"

"Does he know?" Sakura asked, trying to hide her curiosity.

"Of course"

"Did he say that did he?"

"Well not exactly" Naruto replied hesitantly.

"Ha I knew it" Sakura yelled.

"But he did say he wished things had never changed Sakura" Naruto explained. 'I know he missed us all I can tell" Sakura looked at Naruto and saw the desperation in those sparkling blue eyes.

"I have things to do Naruto" she exclaimed.

"Please Sakura do them another day"

"Naruto"

"Please Sakura I need your help, teme needs your help" Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Fine" she finally said as Naruto jumped up in joy.

"Yes thanks Sakura"

"You're welcome Naruto" Sakura said with a laugh.

"I will meet you at the training ground in half an hour, now I got to go convince teme" Naruto declared.

"Wait he doesn't know, NARUTO" Sakura yelled but the blonde way was already far away, a grin spread across his face.

-

-

"TEME" Naruto yelled and was met with a groan from the other side.

"I'm going to move so you can stop harassing me" Sasuke growled as he opened the door.

"What, that's what friends do" Naruto grinned as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his hyperactive blonde friend.

"In that case I need to re-think who I am friends with" Sasuke stated as he walked back inside his apartment, yet left his door open which Naruto took as an invitation to come in.

'_At least his a bit friendlier today, his actually using words and sentences'_ Naruto thought.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as Naruto glanced up at him, he had just missed what his friend had said or asked.

"Huh what?"

"That's what I want to know dobe" Sasuke replied.

"You want to know what?"

"Hn"

'_Damm back to that annoying word of his' _

"Wait what?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed.

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something" Naruto asked with a grin as Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, why are you bothering me so early in the morning?"

"Did you train last night?"

"Hn"

"That's not an answer"

"Hn"

"Did you"

"Hn"

"TEME"

"No" Sasuke finally replied as Naruto laughed.

"Good then you can come train with me today"

"Hn no" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest and lent against the wall.

"Why not?"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Because I said no dobe"

"Would it make a difference if I said Sakura was coming to?"

"Hn" Sasuke said, he wasn't about to tell Naruto that it would now.

"Well she is and I thought you could come along to"

"Hn" was all Sasuke replied as Naruto grinned.

"You're going to end up coming you know. You always do" Naruto told him as Sasuke sighed.

"I know"

**-**

**-**

Half an hour later the two were making their way over to team seven's old training ground. Naruto was skipping happily along side a disgruntled Uchiha, who had been scowling the whole way. This was mainly due to the flock of girls that had followed them from his home and was pissing Sasuke off greatly.

"Those fan girls really are annoying" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Hn" he replied which Naruto took as some form of agreement. Sasuke had been using one syllable answers since they had left his apartment, no matter how hard Naruto tried.

Arriving at the field they spotted Sakura already their, gazing out across the lake as she stood leaning on the bridges railing.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto shouted as the said girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning again Naruto" she said as she shook her head at her friends behavior. "I think this is the most I have seen you excited about training" she commented.

"Yeah" Naruto said grinning at her, which in turn made her laugh. Sasuke stood a little off like he usually did, watching the two interact before Sakura turned her attention to him.

"Morning Sasuke" she greeted.

"Hn"

"Something's never change huh" she said with a laugh, turning back to Naruto.

"So shall we begin?"

"Yep" Naruto replied looking from his two team mates.

"It's a shame Kakashi isn't back yet?"

"Yeah where is he, I haven't seen him in weeks" Naruto said.

"Still on a mission I believe" Sakura told him. "I think their tracking one of Orochimaru's key men"

"Oh, well I hope he gets back soon." Naruto said as Sakura smiled at him.

"Me to"

"I almost starting to miss his perverted ways" Naruto laughed.

"Oh please you just want to read more of that book of his"

"I do not" Naruto yelled, blushing slightly as Sakura laughed.

"Oh don't deny you didn't enjoy it" she teased as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't it was an accident"

"Sure it was"

"It was" Naruto argued.

"We should train" Sasuke said all of a sudden, getting a little tired of waiting.

"Of course" Sakura replied and with a nod from Naruto they began.

-

-

"That was exhausting" Naruto said, collapsing on the ground.

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled as he lent against a tree under the shade. Sakura sat down next to him, her face a little red.

"Well that was nice" she said after awhile. The three were found themselves quite comfortable just relaxing in their old training grounds as a gentle breeze found its way around them. It was rather nice and it felt in a way just like old times.

"Yeah" Naruto muttered, crawling over to the other two and lying down again. Sakura laughed a little as she sat cross legged next to him with her eyes closed and Sasuke next to her with his back against a tree and with his eyes closed as well.

"Hey you know what will be really cool" Naruto said all of a sudden.

"You being quiet" Sasuke replied making Sakura giggle. It was the first time he had spoken since they started.

"No" Naruto said as Sakura giggled.

"Cause we all know that's impossible don't we"

"Hey" Naruto cried.

"Well it's true" Sakura told him as Naruto pouted.

"What is this pick on Naruto day or something?"

"Now that you mention it"

"Sakura" Naruto yelled as Sakura started laughing even harder. "Why are you teaming up with teme for, that's unfair?"

"Aww poor Naruto" she teased as Sasuke simply smirked beside her, his eyes still closed.

"Hn" Naruto said mimicking Sasuke.

"So Naruto what will be really cool?" Sakura asked.

"Well" Naruto replied forgetting he was mad with her. "How about we all hang out here and watch the sunset. You know like we did when we were younger Sakura"

"Like that time we trained with the rest of them and all couldn't be bothered moving" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah Kakashi and Gai spent the whole time arguing" Naruto grinned.

"Same with Shikamaru and Ino, and Hinata spent the whole day by your side."

"At lest I didn't have Lee following me around and confessing his love for me every ten minutes"

"Lucky you" Sakura muttered as Naruto laughed.

"That was a fun day"

"Yeah before we all went up and became to busy to all get together at once. There is never a day now that all of us are in the village at once" Sakura told him.

Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to his old team mates, mainly because he found their topic choice a little depressing. So instead he decided to relax and let his mind drift away.

Truth be known he hadn't had much sleep lately. His nightmares had been haunting him and keeping him up all night. Now after a very long and exhausting training session he felt drained both mentally and physically. It was also nice here with their breeze in his face, listening to the distant sound of his friend's laughter. He felt oddly peaceful and slowly drifted off to sleep without even realizing it.

The other two continued to argue and reminisce about the old days as they watched the sun set. Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke was actually awake or not but decided to let him be. That is until he started jerking around.

It was Naruto who first noticed it. Sakura was gazing up at the colors in the sky when Naruto shouted at her. Turning around se saw him looking panic stricken at Sasuke. What she saw next was the reason she had avoided him at the hospital for so long. He was having another night mare and a bad one at that. It was exactly the same as that day in the hospital. Sweat gleamed his forehead as his eyes were screwed shut in agony.

"Sakura do something" Naruto cried and Sakura had never seen him so worried about anything before. Not even that time when Hinata had passed out right after Naruto had asked her out.

"Do what" Sakura yelled.

"Has your mind been wiped" Naruto shouted furiously. "You're a bloody medic remember"

"Naruto" Sakura snapped. "That isn't helping"

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled. He knew that Sakura must be worrying to.

"Ok" Sakura said taking a deep breath to calm down. "Let me try something"

Reaching out she placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead and began pumping chakra into his system in an attempt to calm him down.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Trying to relax his mind" she replied. "I'm hoping that by doing so I can get him into a sleep state where he is blocked away from painful memories"

"Will it work?"

"I have no idea, I just made it up" Sakura hissed, her face straight in concentration. "Its what we use to calm little kids"

"Ok" Naruto said as he watched as green light emitted from Sakura's hand. Slowly Sasuke stopped moving and his facial features relaxed. After about half an hour Sakura stopped and looked over at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful now, more peaceful then she had ever seen him. Perhaps because he wasn't relieving any memories and was free from the light so to speak. Pity it was only in his sleep and only this once.

"You did" Naruto yelled as Sakura turned and glared at him.

"Shut up dobe" she hissed.

"Heh why?"

"Because it's obvious that these nightmares are affecting him and his not sleeping properly so I think why he is we should leave him"

"Oh yeah good point" Naruto said as Sakura sighed.

"You did well, you fixed him" he told her as she smiled.

"I did but it won't stay like that"

"What do you mean?"

"His trapped in the past Naruto. His got so many bad memories floating around that head he can't get rid of, and he never dealt with his grief or pain or emotions because it was to difficulty. Instead he his them all away behind his anger. E used killing Itachi as an excuse to ignore them and now his stuck in the darkness his created." Sakura explained.

"He couldn't deal with it back then and he still can't now so instead he still hides it by trying not to care and isolating himself. But it's coming through when his guard is done such as when he is sleeping."

"Wow" Naruto murmured. "You really understand him"

"It's not hard" Sakura replied. "I just wish their was more I could do"

"Well his got something this time to help him through it that he didn't have last time"

"Really what" Sakura asked as Naruto grinned.

"His not alone this time because his got us" he said proudly. 'And we will save him from the darkness"

"I hope so" Sakura whispered gazing at Sasuke once more.

"We will" Naruto said as Sakura nodded in reply.

"Damm I have a date with Hinata" Naruto said all of a sudden as Sakura smiled.

"Well hurry up then" she told him as he frowned.

"What about teme?"

"Ill watch over him" Sakura said, "you go." Naruto hugged her quickly before running off.

"You deserve to be happy Naruto" Sakura whispered quietly as she gazed once more at the little piece of sun that remained.

-

-

Sasuke opened his eyes drowsily and blinked around. For some reason he was leaning against a tree in team sevens old training ground and it was rather late. Judging by the darkness of the sky it would have been around eight in the evening. Then he remembered training, then falling asleep then the night mare and then…..nothing.

Looking around he spotted Sakura near him, her eyes closed as a gentle breeze floated around her. She looked extremely beautiful like that. Sitting up he heard leaves crunch under him which snapped Sakura out of her trance.

"Sasuke" she exclaimed. "You're awake"

"Hn"

"How do you feel?"

"Hn"

"That's not an answer"

"Fine" he replied as Sakura smiled at him.

"I'm glad"

"What happened" he asked as Sakura looked away from him. When she faced him again her eyes were full of sorrow and grief.

'_At least she still cares'_ he thought.

"You…you had a nightmare" Sakura told him as he nodded.

"Hn"

"Do you get them often, the nightmares I mean?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I'm trying to help" she said as he sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I know"

"Then let me" Sakura pleaded as Sasuke nodded.

"I have them all the time, some worst than others."

"Can I ask what there about?"

"Hn"

"You don't have to tell me, I respect your privacy" Sakura reassured him, looking away and out across the landscape.

"Memories" Sasuke replied and Sakura turned to face him. "They are of memories of my past, bad memories"

"I see" Sakura whispered as Sasuke made a little noise like a grunt.

"I don't think you do"

"Then explain it to me" Sakura said as Sasuke faced her, his onyx eyes clashing with her emerald ones.

"Why are these dreams so horrific, what are they about?" Sakura asked and Sasuke sighed.

"It's the guilt" he admitted.

"Guilt, what have you done that you could feel so gouty about?"

"I killed my brother" Sasuke whispered and the emotion behind that statement was unlike nothing she had heard him say before.

"Yes but he deserved it" Sakura told him as he shook his head.

"It wasn't Itachi that killed my family, our family. It was the monster inside of him. He was slowly taken over by him and I didn't realize until he was an inch from death and it was too late. I tried Sakura but I couldn't, I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my brother, the only family I had left."

"Sasuke I…" Sakura began but she didn't know how to finish that sentence. She had no idea that he was haunted by such powerful emotions, him the human ice cube.

"I can't shake it Sakura I can't. I reckon my parents must hate me now, I have shamed them. All I wanted to do was avenge their deaths and now I have nothing"

"You don't have nothing" Sakura told him.

"Hn but I do, I can't take back what I did can I. I killed my brother, my only family because I was too stupid to see the truth."

"Sasuke listen to me"

"Hn"

"Sasuke you did the right thing by killing him, you have nothing to be guilty about"

"How can you say that Sakura" Sasuke demanded, refusing to make eye contact.

"Because it's true, you did do the right thing. That monster wasn't going away and there was nothing you could to save your brother. He was long gone. You did the world a favor by doing what you did, and your family to."

"Hn" was all he said but Sakura could tell he was listening so she continued.

"Sasuke by killing your brother you saved Itachi, you let him die free."

Sasuke looked up at her and their eyes met once more. It was as if at that moment they both understood each other perfectly.

"Thank you Sakura" he said in a very quiet and hushed sort of voice but Sakura appreciated it all the same. She smiled at him as he looked at her and nodded. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling came across her, one she hadn't felt since she was thirteen. It was the same feeling she used to get every time he use to look at her.

The rapid beating of the heart and the strong connection that made her never want to look away. Though at those times he didn't care about her at all, and now he did when she what? Didn't want him to, but was that true anymore. Was that ever true? She couldn't think straight, all she knew what that she had to get out of this situation before she acted on her impulses.

"I…I have to go" she stammered, getting up and waving goodbye.

"Hn" he replied as Sakura ran down the street, her emotions going haywire once more.

"Shit why is this happening" she mumbled but she knew she already had the answer. As much as she had been denying it the truth was clear now.

She Sakura Haruno still loved Sasuke Uchiha. She always had and she knew she always would. He was the first boy who had ever stolen her heart and he still had it. He had it all along. No matter how he felt Sakura knew that she would never stop loving him.

She looked up at the sky and sighed. She knew what she had to do. She was supposed to be meeting Sai for dinner tonight but it was now or never. It wasn't fair to keep Sai hanging any longer. As much as she hated to do it she knew there was no other choice. She would have to break up with Sai….tonight.

-

-

She walked slowly to her apartment only to find Sai already waiting there for her. He smiled as she approached and Sakura smiled weakly in return.

"Hey what's wrong" he asked as she sighed and refused to make eye contact.

"I know there is something wrong" he said. "I can read you like an open book"

"Sai we need to talk" she told him as he chuckled.

"I know where this is leading to" he said as Sakura looked up and Sai could see the pain and conflict their.

"Sai I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen" she apologized as he looked at her.

"Your breaking up with me aren't you" he said as she nodded in response. She heard him sigh as he looked down at her.

"I figured as much" he muttered. "Its Sasuke isn't it"

"I'm really sorry Sai" Sakura cried. "I still care for you but I just don't love you like I do him. I tried do hard to get over him but I cant. I love him so much and I doubt that will ever go away."

"Hey relax its ok" he said as she looked up at him.

"It is?"

"Yeah it is, from the moment you told me about him I knew there was something between you guys. To be honest I'm surprised we have made it this far. I care about you Sakura and I want you to be happy. I'm willingly to let you go"

"Oh Sai" she muttered embracing him. "You're a good friend"

"So are you." He told her. "Heh I guess this is it now isn't it"

"I don't want it to be Sai but I know now, I never truly got rid of my feelings and no matter how hard I try I just can't get rid of them." She sighed. "I can't stop loving him"

"Maybe Sakura the reason you can't get rid of those feelings is because their meant to be there" Sai told her and she locked eyes with him and smiled.

"I'm sorry Sai"

"I already told you that it's ok. I know that you will never really love me and I understand. You deserve someone that can make you happy, and Sasuke can. There is someone out there for me but its not you. And I'm not the one for you either, Sasuke is"

"Yes your right Sai, but he doesn't feel the same way. He never will" Sai smiled and Sakura dropped her head and began to walk away when Sai called to her.

"Your wrong Sakura, don't give up just yet. Show him the real you and you never know. I think there has always been something between you guys. You both just haven't realized it yet" She smiled and looked up at his departing shadow.

"Thanks Sai" Sakura called into the night, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time.

-

-

**A/N: Sorry its extra long but I jut couldn't stop and sorry Sasuke is a bit OC but I have the worst headache and cant be bother revising it so I know there is allot of errors. **

**Anyway are you all happy she dumped Sai lol. I was going to make it bigger and more dramatic and all but I ran out of time and I don't really think Sakura is that kind of person. **

**Anyway lots of SasuSaku moments in the next chapter so for now please review and ill update hopefully soon. Until next time folks………**


	9. Chapter 9 Just friends

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but like I said I had my exams and then I was at my Nan's with no internet so I apologize. Anyway please enjoy and review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"Maybe Sakura the reason you can't get rid of those feelings is because their meant to be there" Sai told her and she locked eyes with him and smiled.

"I'm sorry Sai"

"I already told you that it's ok. I know that you will never really love me and I understand. You deserve someone that can make you happy, and Sasuke can. There is someone out there for me but its not you. And I'm not the one for you either, Sasuke is"

"Yes your right Sai, but he doesn't feel the same way. He never will" Sai smiled and Sakura dropped her head and began to walk away when Sai called to her.

"Your wrong Sakura, don't give up just yet. Show him the real you and you never know. I think there has always been something between you guys. You both just haven't realized it yet" She smiled and looked up at his departing shadow.

"Thanks Sai" Sakura called into the night, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time.

-

-

**Just friends **

"Morning Sakura" Ino yelled as Sakura sighed as she stopped for her blonde friend to catch up.

"I wouldn't call twelve thirty, in the afternoon, morning Ino"

"Meh whatever same thing, hey what are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Getting lunch" Sakura replied as the two walked down the hospital corridor together.

"Cool ill join you" Ino declared as Sakura laughed.

"Glad to hear it"

"So how you been" Ino asked as the two made their way to the cafeteria and stood in line.

"Well let's see I trained with Sasuke, talked with Sasuke, got answers from Sasuke and then I broke up with Sai" Sakura replied as Ino stared at her.

"You broke up with him"

"That's what I just said"

"Sorry" Ino said as Sakura shook her head as the two grabbed lunch and sat down at an empty table.

"Why?"

"It was for the best" Sakura told her. "I still care for Sai but I don't love him anymore"

"Is there someone else?"

"Yeah" Sakura sighed as Ino grinned.

"Let me guess you have fallen in love with Sasuke again"

"Honestly there is no again" Sakura admitted. "I never stopped loving him. It just took me awhile to see that myself."

"Well it's about time" Ino laughed as Sakura shook her head. "So what you going to do now?"

"No idea" Sakura said as Ino sighed.

"Well we need a plan" she declared as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"A plan?"

"Yes a getting you and Sasuke together kind of plan" Ino announced.

"Great" Sakura replied sarcastically as she picked at her food with her fork.

"Come on Sakura you two are perfect for each other, everyone can see that. I just want to see you happy and with someone you love, who loves you in return." Sakura eyed her friend suspiciously, there was something else behind that sentence.

"So what do you think you should do?"

"Well" Sakura said as she thought about it. "I want to get to know him, and for him to get to know me"

"Yeah then he will start to like you"

"So maybe I should just try being his friend and see where it goes, you know spend time with him and get to know each other"

"Perfect" Ino said happily. "You two are going to make the perfect couple I know"

"I see" Sakura said as she took a sip from her coffee. "And talking about relationships how are you and Shikamaru doing?"

"Um ok I guess" Ino replied, attempting to avoid eye contact with Sakura as she picked up her cup. Sakura sighed and placed hers down as she crossed her arms.

"Come on Ino what's wrong, I thought you were happy with him"

"I am" she said as Sakura watched her.

"Then what is it"

"I love him Sakura I really do"

"So what's the problem?"

"I just don't think he loves me back"

"Of course he does" Sakura said sitting up slightly as Ino sighed.

"He doesn't, all he ever wants is to go cloud gazing or sleep and he is continual referring to me as troublesome. It's just not what I wanted from a relationship."

"How so?"

"Well he never compliments me or takes me anywhere nice and he never tells me how he feels. Oh how I wish he would actually tell me he loves me but he won't. I just can't stand it and we have been fighting so much its terrible."

"Ok calm down, what have you been fighting about?"

"Everything, his lazy ways and my loud behavior"

"I see"

"We just can't seem to agree on anything, and then we fight until he says troublesome and gives up so nothing is ever resolved. Or until he falls asleep." She muttered.

"I'm sure it's not that bad Ino"

"It is though. Sakura I love him I really do but I want more from our relationship. All we do is have sex and that's it, we don't even act like a proper couple and I feel his just using me to relieve his sexual urges honestly. I never thought I would say this but I'm sick of just having sex, I want more."

"Have you told him that?"

"Yes I have, I even suggested him moving in with me but he refused saying it was to troublesome. You know I don't even think likes me that much anymore"

"Of course he does, just give it some time Ino"

"How much time, I'm not getting any younger" she cried as Sakura looked at her.

"I know he loves you" Sakura said as Ino looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah but when will he show it"

-

-

Sakura was walking home from work when she spotted Sasuke heading towards the training grounds. She ran and caught up to him as he nodded in acknowledgement of her presence.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hn"

"What you doing?"

"Hn"

"On a date with one of your lovely fan girls?"

"Wait what?" he asked suddenly as Sakura laughed.

"At least I got a reply that time" she said.

"Hn" Sasuke replied but he smirked a little at least.

"So what are you up to?"

"Training" he replied as Sakura nodded.

"Typical" she said as Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"Well I wouldn't want to become weak now would I?"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Hn" Sasuke replied as Sakura shook her head.

"Well have you eaten yet?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no?" she asked.

"Hn"

"That isn't an answer" she told him.

"I know" he replied as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he sighed.

"No I haven't"

"Well would you like to garb a bite to eat" she asked as he stared at her.

"Why?"

"Because Naruto is out with Hinata, Ino is with Shikamaru and the others are on a mission so I'm asking you as a friend and teammate" she explained as he shrugged.

"What about Sai?"

"I broke up with him" she said as Sasuke tried to hide his pleasure at this new information.

"Hn"

"So would you mind joining me for dinner or not" she asked as he thought for a minute. True he hadn't had dinner yet and he hadn't had much of a chance to catch up with Sakura.

"_Go on this is the perfect opportunity to tell her how you feel" _

"And how is that" he asked his inner.

"_You like her idiot" _

"Hn"

"_I know you do so stop denying it" _

"Hn"

"_I said stop, you like her a lot and you know you do so go with her already" _

"Go away"

"_Not until you admit it" _

"No"

"_Why not?"_

"Because"

"_Listen you cant keep denying it, it's easy to see. Do you like her?"_

"Fine I do"

"_Finally"_

"Now would you go away?"

"_Fine"_

Sasuke looked at Sakura and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "As long as it's not ramen" he replied as Sakura smiled.

"Fair enough" she laughed as the two made their way to a little café and sat down. Strangely enough both felt completely comfortable in the others presence and started talking, or more Sakura talked and Sasuke would say something every now and again which suited them both fine.

Their meal arrived and the two ate in silence, though it was a comfortable silence as Sakura kept sneaking glances at him. She smiled to herself not realizing that Sasuke was doing the same. They finished their meal and strangely enough it was Sasuke who first broke the silence.

"Why did you break up with Sai for?" he asked Sakura looked at him then smiled and shrugged.

"He just isn't the one for me I guess" she replied.

"Hn"

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said suddenly.

"Hn"

"Why don't you ever smile" Sasuke looked at her strangely when she asked this question and frowned.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked' she said hurriedly as the fell into silence once more.

"I just don't I guess" he replied, not really knowing the answer himself. "I guess I haven't had the chance to, or felt like doing so since." Both knew that he was talking about his clan's death and Sakura nodded her understanding as she got up to leave.

"Thanks for dinner" she said then she turned to him.

"I suggest you try it some time, smiling that is. Before you die" she added with a smile before she disappeared into the night leaving a stunned and confused Uchiha.

-

-

'_Well so far the plan is going well'_ Sakura told herself as she strolled down the street on her lunch break. It had been a few days since she had first had dinner with Sasuke and ever since she had been seeing him regularly. Of course they were still friends but their friendship was growing stronger. A fact that made Sakura rather happy. Today however she had decided to go see if Naruto was at the ramen stand for she hadn't seen much of him in the last few days. Dedicating herself to work, training and trying to become better friends with Sasuke. So far she was pleased of her progress and could only smile as she approached the ramen stand but there was no sighting of Naruto.

"Oh well may as well eat some while I'm here" she told herself as she sat down and ordered a bowl and sat slowly eating it.

"Afternoon" the man greeted her as she smiled in response before something caught her eye. She turned to see Sasuke run past then frowning she got off her stool and thanked the man before turning the corner. What she saw was enough to make her blood run cold. Their in front of her was Sasuke, kissing another girl. Not being able to take anymore she turned and ran towards the fields, stopping when she got their as she felt the tears start to come.

"No I will not shed another tear for him" she said sternly before straightening up feeling somewhat depressed. She was about to head back for the hospital when she spotted Shikamaru laying down cloud gazing again. She approached him and sat next to him as he looked at her.

"Hey"

"Hi" she replied putting on a fake smiled. "Where is Ino?"

"Working I guess" he said as Sakura frowned.

"I heard you guys have been fighting" she said as Shikamaru turned to face her.

"Ino tell you that"

"Yes"

"Troublesome" he muttered.

"She's worried about your relationship you know"

"So"

"So what do you feel" he sighed as he stared at the clouds.

"I'm worried to" he admitted.

"Well fix it" she told him.

"How?" he asked.

"Talk to her, tell you how you feel. You know she thinks you don't love her anymore"

"I do?" he replied.

"Then how about you tell her every now and again so she doesn't think your only after her for pleasure" he abruptly turned to her and frowned.

"Does she think that?"

"Yes"

"Shit" he mumbled. "I don't think of her like that at all Sakura. I love her more than anything it's just to troublesome to tell her"

"Yes but wont it be troublesome loosing her?"

"I guess" he sighed.

"Shikamaru I know you love her but why cant you just accept that's who she is. She needs more from a relationship"

"I know"

"Then why did you refuse her offer?"

"I don't know" he replied. "I guess I got scared. I know I shouldn't and apart of me wants to but another doesn't want things to change"

"Things are going to change Shikamaru whether you like it or not. All you can do is try your best so they change in your favor"

"I guess" he agreed as Sakura stood up.

""Don't let her go Shikamaru. If you don't take a chance now then she might move on. Make it right, tell her how you feel before its to late" she said as she started to leave, feeling the tears threaten to fall again. "Don't loose her" she whispered, but loud enough for Shikamaru to hear her as she left. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

'_Sakura's right, I have to make things right. I can't loose Ino and I won't.'_ He sighed, Ino may be troublesome but he knew she was worth it.

-

-

Sasuke sighed as he walked around the town, heading to the training grounds as night fell around him. Something just didn't feel right and he couldn't shake it. He frowned as he spotted Sakura standing and gazing across the lake. She looked somewhat upset and troubled and he frowned as he approached her.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh" she exclaimed as he caught her by surprise, she smiled at him in response.

"Nothing"

"Hn" he said as he went to stand next to her, looking across the lake's surface as it reflected the moon above. Sakura watched him from the corner of her eye, not being able to shake what she had seen earlier from her mind. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all during work that day and had come here afterwards needing to be alone.

"I saw you with that girl today" she told him, not looking at him at all. Sasuke turned to face her, could this be why she was upset? He instantly remembered that afternoons events.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was growling slightly as a bunch of fan girls trailed him, all squealing his name in delight and shouting their deep admiration and love for him. As if they didn't love him, only his appearance. God they were so annoying, he turned around quickly and headed down the main street hoping to lose some of them in the crowd. He walked quickly across the street and past the ramen stand, not even checking if Naruto was their, before he felt someone tug on his arm. Sighing he turned to face a tall red head, who he instantly thought looked like a slut and who was to his annoyance smirking at him. He glared at her dangerously, silently telling her to get lost. _

"_But I thought we could have some fun" she whined as Sasuke flinched at this. He was NOT that low. _

"_Hn no" he said harshly, turning away before he felt hands circle themselves around his neck and pull him down. She took him off guard and he stumbled slightly before her lips crashed onto his. The kiss felt if anything bitter and sour and he stood stunned for a mere second before throwing her off him, his eyes spinning dark red in anger. _

"_I said no" he told her, his voice so dangerous that the girl gulped and flinched. Then without another word he turned, the horrible taste still in his mouth, and marched home, suddenly felling very dirty and in need of a long shower. _

_End flashback _

"Hn she was an annoying fan girl, I don't like her at all and threw her off immediately" he replied as he inwardly shuddered at the memory.

"I see, why?" she asked curiously, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I have my reasons"

"Which are?"

"Hn" he said as Sakura turned to him.

"You know what I give up" she cried looking at him in frustration and anger. It was all too much. The anger she felt when he returned, and again when she saw him with that other girl, had made her reach her limit. Why did he constantly have to shut her out, didn't he know it broke her up inside every time he did that. Sasuke turned to her, wondering where this out burst came from.

"I'm tired of your emotionless and cold ways; it's getting really annoying you know. I'm just sick of you acting like a human ice cube no matter how hard people try and help you. You never seem to care about anyone but yourself, even when so many people care about you and go out of their way to try and help. I don't care if it's hard for you to say how you feel but you need to start showing some emotion every once in a while or at least act how you feel instead of hiding it all the time." She told him, desperately trying to keep the tears back and ignoring the inner voice and her rational mind which was telling her to shut up.

Sasuke watched her as she continued to shout at him, knowing that she was right.

"_You know this wouldn't have happened I you just told her how you feel"_ His inner exclaimed.

"Hn"

"_It's the truth and you know you care about her so just tell her_"

"I can't"

"_Why is that?"_

"Because I can't, I can't say it"

"_Well then take her advice and show her"_ his inner told him as Sasuke looked at her as she continued to rant.

"You never show anything, never tell us anything. You keep everything hidden and I have had enough. I'm stating to wonder whether you actually have any feelings at all. You won't even tell me you're so called reasons you arrogant jerk" she yelled. She stopped and breathed hard as he looked at her. His hard stone eyes bore into hers and she immediately became fearful and steeped back as he advanced on her.

"Shit I shouldn't have yelled, what the hell came over me" she silently cried.

"_Its called jealousy"_ her inner told her as Sakura cringed and continued stepping back.

"Shut up" she told her inner and proceeded to concentrate on the situation in front of her. Sasuke looked mad, real mad. Then again it was hard to tell.

"If you must know it's because I like someone else" he told her sternly as she glared at him.

"Oh really who?" she hissed, her anger still taking the better of her. He looked down at her as she glared up at him.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" she demanded. He stepped closer and for a second Sakura feared that he was going to hit her. She closed her eyes and cowered back preparing for the worst but it never came. Instead she felt something she had dreamed of for so long, she felt his lips on hers as he slowly and gently kissed her.

She stood their stunned for a couple of seconds as her anger melted instantly away and pleasure took over. Slowly and carefully she started to respond as Sasuke wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening it further.

She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip as he begged for entrance which she gladly permitted. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and start fighting for dominance with hers. He won and began exploring her mouth, tasting every bit of her as she moaned softly in response.

-

-

Naruto watched the couple from above with Hinata by his side. He smiled down at them then turned away, giving the two some privacy. Hinata touched his shoulder gently and he faced her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I think so" he replied.

"You're not upset are you, I know Sakura was your first crush and Sasuke is both a friend and rival"

"Nah I'm cool with it" he told her.

"You sure it doesn't upset you at all?"

"Actually it doesn't, if anything I'm really happy or them both. I know Sakura has always loved him and Sasuke has always had a soft spot for her." He said as he turned to face the moon. "I just hope they will work"

"Of course they will" Hinata exclaimed as Naruto turned to her.

"Yeah but I don't know, I mean what happens if they don't. I honestly don't think either of them can go through anymore heart break. I mean Sakura was really depressed when Sasuke broke her heart last time and I never want to see her like that again. And Sasuke has already lost everything he loves once, I don't think he will cope loosing it again. I know their perfect for each other but there fragile, especially Sasuke and if they don't work out then…" he stopped as Hinata grabbed his hand in her own.

"It will be ok Naruto. True love always finds a way of working itself out and besides Sasuke still has you and always will. They both will. They will be fine I know they will"

"Your right Hinata" Naruto said happily as Hinata giggled and smiled.

"Do you want to go for ramen now?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes" he cried as she went to follow him before he stopped her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Besides the only love I feel for them is that of a sibling, you're the only one I truly love and as long as I have you I'm fine" he told her as she smiled.

"I love you to Naruto-kun"

-

-

Down below the two broke off as Sakura stared into Sasuke's cold eyes and immediately felt her heart fall. She dropped her hands to his chest but yet he kept his hands on her hips. He made no move to do anything, his cold eyes just looking blankly at her.

'_So he didn't mean it at all, he doesn't like me at all. I'm such an idiot'_ she told herself, feeling the tears begin to swell up. But then she noticed something else. His eyes may be dark and cold as usual but he was actually smiling slightly, something she had never seen him do before.

'_So he did mean it'_ she cried as she felt her heart leap in joy. She stared at him, her emerald eyes clashing with his dark onyx ones and she couldn't help but smile back as he, still smiling slightly, leaned down and captured her lips with his own once more.

**A/N: hey hope you all enjoyed the SasuSaku moments and I can promise you that the action will defiantly heat up in the next chapter. Hey it is rated M for a reason people. Anyway please review and thanks in advance. **


	10. Chapter 10 Love or Lust

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please read the authors note at the ending because there is some important information. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**WARNING: Contains detailed Lemon**

Previously 

'_So he didn't mean it at all, he doesn't like me at all. I'm such an idiot'_ she told herself, feeling the tears begin to swell up. But then she noticed something else. His eyes may be dark and cold as usual but he was actually smiling slightly, something she had never seen him do before.

'_So he did mean it'_ she cried as she felt her heart leap in joy. She stared at him, her emerald eyes clashing with his dark onyx ones and she couldn't help but smile back as he, still smiling slightly, leaned down and captured her lips with his own once more.

**Love or Lust**

Sakura smiled as she made her way down the street towards her apartment with Sasuke by her side. He had insisted on walking her home, fearing her safety this time at night. Not that Sakura minded of course. She was hoping that this way he would give her a goodnight kiss, or something else.

"_And just what is this something else"_ her inner asked as Sakura blushed slightly.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about" Sakura silently replied.

"_Really are you planning what I think you're planning?" _

"I'm not planning anything"

"_Really?"_

"Yes I am just thinking about it"

"_Oh no you don't" _

"Why not?"

"_Because you're thinking of doing it….with him"_

"What's wrong with that?"

"_Hello your thinking of loosing your virginity to him"_

"Actually I'm not thinking about it, I'm going to"

"_You are?"_

"If the opportunity presents itself then yes"

"_Seriously?"_

"Yeah"

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"Yes I am"

"_As in really really sure?" _

"Yes"

"_Absolutely sure?" _

"Shut up yes means absolutely really confident in my answer."

"_Ok are you sure you want this?" _

"More than anything"

"_But you're…" _

"I'm what? I'm nineteen remember and it's about time I do. Besides its Sasuke the man I have loved since forever"

"_You really want this don't you?"_

"YES"

"_Well have fun then" _

"I'm sure I will" Sakura replied with a cheeky grin. She stole a look at Sasuke as he walked beside her looking just as stoic as he did when they were twelve.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn" he replied as Sakura took this as an continue.

When you left, to go with Orochimaru I mean"

"Yes"

"Why did you, well thank me?" Sakura asked as Sasuke stole a brief look at her.

"Because you stuck by me and offered me more than I deserved. I was thanking you for that"

"You were"

"Hn"

"But I thought you thought that was annoying"

"It was to start with but you were different. I guess in the end I didn't mind it's just that I couldn't let you know that or else you would be in danger. Of Orochimaru and of Itachi"

"Oh I see"

"Hn" he said as they stopped in front of her door.

"Well um thanks I guess for walking me home"

"Hn"

"Well um goodnight then" Sakura said as she leaned up and planted a light kiss on his cheek. She turned to open the door when Sasuke grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, kissing her on the lips as she responded with the same enthusiasm. Once again his tongue was in her mouth and they fought for dominance. Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke's hands grab her hips as he pushed against her deepening their kiss.

His hands started to wander up and down her body, exploring every curve of her body which sent pleasurable sensations u her spine. She moaned again as he started grinding into her and she moved her hands up and under his shirt, feeling his hard muscular chest as she ran her fingers over it. He growled softly as he grinded into her again, gripping her hips tightly as he left her mouth and began placing kisses down her neck.

Sakura moaned once more as the tingling sensations increased. She could feel herself getting wet as he lower half started to ache painfully. God this felt like purer bliss, why hadn't she tried it before. Sasuke started sucking on the skin at her neck, making her moan even louder. She could feel something rubbing against her though and she knew what it was. What Sasuke wanted.

Sakura fumbled behind her for the door handle as Sasuke's lips found hers once more. She pulled them both in, making sure not to break the connection. She shut the door as Sasuke slammed her against the wall and continued their very heated make out session. He was still grinding into her and she was moaning in response at what his hands and lips were making her feel as he began attacking her neck once more.

"Oh god" she breathed as Sasuke looked at her and smirked before leaning in and kissing her again. Sakura couldn't take it anymore as she ripped the shirt from his body and ran her fingers up and down his chest. Sasuke responded by lifting Sakura's top of before kissing her once more.

"Which ones yours" he asked, his breathing ragged.

"On the left" Sakura replied breathlessly. He nodded as he began ravishing her mouth again, gabbing Sakura's legs and putting them around his waist as he carried her to Sakura's bedroom and placed her gently on the bed.

**WARNING: LEMON STARTS HERE SO AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING THEM**

"You sure about this" he asked as he crawled on top of her. Sakura responded by kissing him again and he eagerly responded pushing her back on the bed. He left her lips and started kissing down her neck as he hands reached under her to unclasp her bra. Sakura moaned loudly as she felt his hot tongue grace her breasts. She nearly yelled when he grabbed one in his warm mouth and began sucking at it causing Sakura to nearly fain in happiness as his tongue spiraled around it. His hand was massaging the abandoned one before he changed breasts given the other the same treatment.

When he was done he began trailing kisses down her flat toned stomach to her thighs where he slowly slipped off her pants. She moaned in anticipation as he placed a kiss in the middle of her panties to tease her before pulling them off. Sakura gasped as he slid a finger into her. Sakura felt a burning sensation spread through her whole body as he added another stated to pull in and out. Sakura rocked her hips against his fingers as he added a third and Sakura felt a knot in her stomach as it got tighter and tighter.

She moaned as her orgasm hit and she gripped the sheets beneath her. But Sasuke wasn't done. He bent down with a smirk and shoved his tongue into her womb and began licking inside her. Sakura could feel his tongue as it continued to plunge in and out of her. That tightening of the stomach was back and even tighter then before as Sakura couldn't stop the moans from escaping her lips. She cried out, throwing her head back when she came for a second time as Sasuke licked up all her juices.

He smirked as he kissed her again before Sakura turned them over so she was on top. Given him a smirk of her own she lowered her head and started kissing down his chest. She spotted a rather large scar on his stomach and traced it with her lips causing a short and subtle growl from the Uchiha beneath her. Still smirking she quickly pulled off his pants and boxers to reveal a rather long manhood as it stood up straight.

She ran her finger along it which earned her another growl before she took it in her hands and started pumping it. Sasuke felt in pure bliss as her fingers squeezed his member and resisted the urge to release but held it in. Not satisfied enough Sakura bent over and took it into her mouth. Sasuke growled louder as Sakura pumped it with her mouth.

"Oh god" he breathed as she went faster and faster before Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore a released into her mouth with a loud moan.

"Sakura" he whispered in his sexy tone as he turned them over so he was once more on top. He positioned himself over her and hesitated slightly at her opening before she nodded and he plunged in, breaking through her barrier. Sakura gave a short cry as pain cursed through her body and Sasuke quickly kissed her to try and distract her from the pain. Sakura kissed back as the pain slowly faded and was replaced with an overwhelming sensation.

"Oh god you're so tight" Sasuke moaned a Sakura smirked. She began rocking her hips against his to let him no she was ready. He pulled out then thrust back in causing Sakura to gasp out loud. She gripped his back as he set the rhythm and continued thrusting in and out of her with her moving her hips with him so she could take in more of him. Their mouths fused together in burning passion as he increased his speed.

"Oh god Sasuke" Sakura moaned as the tightening in her stomach increased. It continued to get tighter and tighter so it was almost unbearable. It was painful to but it was a very pleasurable pain.

Sasuke increased his speed again so that he was moving at an inhuman speed. He was pounding her body moaning at the friction as Sakura started crying out as pleasure flowed through her body. The tightening was so hard that she was almost desperate for release as was he which was shown in the way that he was now roughly thrusting in and out. Sweat glistened their bodies as the love making continued. Sakura could feel herself almost their as her cries became louder and louder.

"Oh god" she shouted as she nearly reached her peak.

"Sasuke" she screamed as she hit her orgasm long and hard as the most pleasurable sensation washed over her. Sasuke thrusted into her three more times before he to came shouting out her name. He collapsed on top of her and lay their trying to catch his breath before he pulled out and slumped over to the side.

**OK LEMON IS OVER FOR THOSE WHO SKIPPED IT**

He turned over and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him. she snuggled into his embrace before she let tiredness take over and feel asleep, still feeling the after effects of the mind blowing orgasm that had just hit her.

-

-

Ino sighed as she glanced around her apartment. Any moment Shika would arrive and she was not looking forward to his visit. Mainly because she felt hesitant to do what she was about to do. She was about to break up with him. She knew she didn't want to and was wondering whether she would have the strength to but she knew it had to be done. She just couldn't wait any longer to see if things would improve. She loved him and the more she stayed with him the more her heart was breaking. So she knew that she had to let him go. She just couldn't take any more disappointment.

The knock of the door shook her out of her thoughts as she bit her lip nervously. This was it, this was what it had come to. Though part of her wanted to just forget the whole thing deep inside knew she couldn't keep living under the false pretense that everything was and would be ok. She was smarter than that. She slowly made her way to the door and it opened to reveal Shikamaru whom she had been expecting.

"Hey" she greeted as he nodded and walked in.

"Um Shika"

"What?" he asked, staring at her as she fidgeted nervously under his gaze.

"We need to talk" she replied as he frowned.

"About?"

"Well about us"

"Troublesome is this about moving in again" he said as Ino felt took a deep breath to stop herself from getting mad and start yelling at him. God she was so angry.

"Actually no its isn't"

"Really" Shikamaru exclaimed as he raised an eyebrow at her. Ino sighed and stood up tall. It was now or never and right now his overly calm and lazy attitude and responses was showing her that now was the right time.

"Actually it's not" Ino told him as he nodded.

"Good what so you want then?" Ino growled as he looked at her casually and leant against the wall. How dare he.

"Well ill get right to the point so you don't have to waste any more time on me then" she said angrily as he stared at her, a little confused with the change of her attitude.

"Yes?"

"I want to break up" she announced as Shikamaru nearly lost his balance.

"You what?" he said loudly as Ino stood tall and firm with her arms cross and a determined look on her face.

"I said I want to break up, this relationship isn't going where I want it to so I'm ending it"

"Is this about not moving in together?" he asked. This was reasonable since Ino did tend to get mad at the littlest things and go a little overboard. But Ino shook her head.

"Not really, maybe a little but it's not the main reason"

"Then what is?" he demanded, why was he getting so worked up about it.

"Well you for one. Your lazy attitude, thinking everything is troublesome" she yelled as he looked at her.

"Well that's me and you knew that before we started going out"

"Yeah well I didn't know you would just use me as a toy" she told him as he gulped. So Sakura was right after all. Damm why hadn't he tried to fix it sooner.

"I don't…" he began but she cut him off.

"You always want to go cloud gazing and I seem to come second to that, were always fighting then you just give up instead of resolving anything, you never give me compliments, never tell me how you feel, we don't talk anymore, we never go out and we don't even act like a proper couple"

"Ino"

"Plus we not going anywhere, you don't seem interest in making any commitments. I mean we have been dating for how long now and were just not going anywhere."

"Ino"

"Besides its obvious you don't love me"

"How can you say that" he demanded.

"Easy you never tell me anymore, you don't even seem to care about me. All I am is troublesome to you unless it comes to sex" she shouted and he could tell that this was causing her pain, real pain. She was close to tears and she looked like she was about to break down.

"I just can't take it anymore, I give up ok. Temari can have you she wins. I just can't keep pretending I'm happy, that everything is ok when we are falling apart. I need to be with some one who appreciates me, who loves me and is committed. Someone I can one day have a future with and that's obviously not you. No matter how much I love you I have to let you go. I can't keep holding on to something that's not their anymore and perhaps never was" she gripped the couch beside her and turned around so Shikamaru couldn't see her try and fight the tears back.

"Ino" he whispered with uncertainty as Ino felt her heart break in two.

"Please Shika just go"

"But Ino"

"Please" she cried, still not turning around. Shikamaru watched her back and felt anger burn within him. With out another word he walked out and slammed the door behind him. As soon as Ino heard that she fell to her knees, the tears falling uncontrollably. It was all over, she had lost.

Shikamaru walked fast to his hill in anger, his breath all raged and hands clenched in fists. He had never felt this mad before. All he wanted to do was punch someone, make them hurt as much as he was. Sighing he fell on the ground and looked up at the night sky. But for the first time ever this didn't bring him any relief, nothing could.

Truth was he missed her already, missed not being able to hold her when she was this upset. But what killed him most was the fact that he had caused this pain, her tears. It was his fault because he the man with the highest IQ had failed to see the warning signs. And he knew they were obvious yet he didn't act on them. He pretended it was all ok and ignored them all.

Now he had lost her, the woman he loved with everything he had. She wasn't just his friend and his team mate. No she was so much more and he felt lost without her. He needed her more than he had ever needed anything else. Hell he would give up anything to get her back. No he was going to. He couldn't live without her, he loved her for Pete's sake and no matter the cost he wasn't going to loose her.

"This is going to be troublesome" he said to himself as he looked up at the stars. "But I am going to get her back"

-

-

Sakura moaned as the sunlight hit her face. Oh why hadn't she closed the blinds last night? Oh that's right she was preoccupied with other things. Images of her and Sasuke flooded her mind as she snapped her eyes open and sat up. But there was no sign of Sasuke at all.

"It was just a dream" she told herself before realizing that she was naked. On closer inspection she saw her garments scattered all over the floor and frowned. So it wasn't a dream the. But why wasn't Sasuke still their or had he left already.

"Damm" Sakura cursed. She knew what this meant, Sasuke mustn't like her at all. Then why had he continued kissing her last night. Was he just using her to relieve his urges? Not Sasuke wasn't like that. But then why?

"God I'm so confused" she sighed as she tried to get up. The pain between her legs wasn't too bad as she had a long warm shower then looked around the room.

"I really need to talk to the girls" she said as she made her way out and down the street, trying not to come across Naruto or even worse Sasuke himself. She was walking down when she spotted Ino and Tenten at a nearby café and by the looks of it Ino was crying. Immediately she went inside and walked up to them.

"Ino what's wrong?" she asked as Ino just shook her head and buried it in her hands.

"Tenten what happened" Sakura demanded as Tenten sighed.

"She broke up with Shikamaru" Tenten explained as Sakura gasped.

"Why?"

"You know why" Ino told her as Sakura nodded and put an arm around her friend.

"Hey it will be ok" she said as Ino nodded.

"Its ok I can look after her" Tenten told her as Sakura looked up at her. She knew instantly that Tenten could tell there was something wrong.

"Yeah I uh need to talk to Hinata" she said as Tenten nodded.

"She is at home if you need"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" The brunette said as Sakura gave Ino a quick hug.

"You will be fine" Sakura exclaimed as Ino looked up at her.

"I love him though Sakura"

"I know you do but you never know. Things will change and it will work out in the end one way or another ok"

"Ok" Ino whispered as she managed a weak smile.

"I have to go"

"Ok good luck" Ino murmured as Sakura smiled and went to leave. She was walking away when she heard something.

"Hey Sakura" Tenten called.

"Yeah" Sakura replied turning around as Tenten caught up to her.

"Be careful ok" she told her.

"Huh"

"I know what its like to be with some one who can't really share their emotions but sometimes if you stick with it long enough things eventually come out. Just don't hang in their to long and risk loosing a chance at happiness yourself"

"I guess" Sakura said.

"Heh trust me I know. I mean it may have taken what seven years to figure that out but I know now. I'm not telling you to give up because I know sometimes you just have to keep holding on. But I also know what its like and I don't want to see you end up that way. Not when you have too much to give. "

"Does holding on work?" Sakura asked as Tenten gave her a weak smile.

"I wouldn't really know, I mean I have gone this far and it doesn't look like I am giving up anytime soon"

"Yeah but some people don't have your strength Tenten" Sakura replied as Tenten smiled.

"I don't have strength, if I did then I would have moved on" she admitted as Sakura looked at her.

"It takes strength to hold on"

"Maybe but it takes more to actually admit defeat and let go"

"I guess, you better get back to Ino"

"Yeah at least she has strength"

"True" Sakura laughed. "Think I could borrow some"

"I bag it first" Tenten teased as Sakura laughed and waved goodbye.

'_Don't give up Tenten, at least Neji loves you even if you can't see it.'_

-

-

Sakura knocked on Hinata's door and waited for the girl to appear.

"Sakura hey what's wrong?" Hinata asked as she opened it to reveal the pink haired medic Nin. She could tell that Sakura was distressed about something and had a feeling it had something to do with Sasuke.

"Hey sorry to bother you" Sakura said as Hinata smiled. She enjoyed Sakura's visits and didn't mind that Sakura came to her for help. Actually she liked that she did. Sakura was the first female friend she had really had and she was glad for it.

"It's ok, why don't you come in" Hinata said as Sakura smiled.

"You sure that's ok?"

"Yes of course now come in and take a seat" Hinata ordered as Sakura gave a little giggle and walked in.

"Is Naruto home?"

"No he left to train I think" Hinata replied a she stared at Sakura curiously. She took a seat in the lounge as Hinata sat down opposite her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Not really" Sakura admitted as Hinata smiled at her.

"Yeah I figured as much"

"Great now I feel like that weak silly girl I once was"

"Except with a lot more strength and brain power" Hinata added.

"It doesn't feel like it"

"Sakura it's ok to be run off the tracks at some point. I mean everyone has bad days and I know if anything happened to me I could count on you so you can count on me"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Thanks" Sakura said as Hinata grinned.

"Don't mention it, what are friends for after all" Sakura laughed.

'True" she agreed.

"So want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I well um I kissed Sasuke last night. Well he kissed me"

"Yeah I saw" Hinata confessed then grabbed her mouth ashamed.

"Opps I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Sakura reassured her. "But that's not all"

"What?"

"Well he walked me home and…"

"And?" Hinata repeated having a feeling she knew the answer already.

"I slept with him" Sakura replied as she grabbed her face. "God you must think I'm an idiot"

"Of course I don't" Hinata told her as she went to sit next to her and gave her a hug.

"You love him right and he obviously likes you so there is nothing to be ashamed of"

"Yes but he wasn't their when I woke up, what if he didn't mean it. What if he thought it was a mistake"

"He might have just panicked, or he had plans"

"Maybe" Sakura muttered as she looked up at her. "But I doubt it"

"He may have his reasons you never know"

"I guess but, oh Hinata what do I do?"

"Hmm well I think you should just wait till Sasuke makes the next move" Hinata suggested. "See what he says, seeing as you have made your feelings clear"

"But I have been waiting forever, I just don't know if I can anymore"

"Do you want to give up?" she asked.

"No I don't, but I can't go on like this"

"I know"

"My heart can't take much more"

"It's your decision Sakura"

"I can't do it anymore; I have to know the truth"

"Then ask him" Hinata said firmly.

"I can't" she cried as Hinata patted her on the back.

"Its ok I understand"

"You do"

"More than you know" Hinata laughed as Sakura managed a weak smile.

"So you're…" Hinata asked awaiting an answer.

"I'll just wait and see" Sakura said firmly.

"Really" Hinata asked.

"Yes but if nothing happens then its over" Sakura replied as Hinata nodded.

"So if nothing happens you're going to…"

"Let him go yes" Sakura finished for her. "For my sake as well as his"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review with you comments. Oh and tI need some help. Originally that was going to be the second last chapter and the next one was going to be the last one when they officially end up together so do you think I should:**

**1) Have the next chapter as the end and leave it their**

**2) Write a few more chapters about their relationship and how it grows. You know like follow theor relationship a bit further and watch how it develops and stuff. **

**Please tell me your answers and if I don't hear anything back then I will just make the next chapter the ending like I had planned. **

**Now for some unpleasant news. In two days I leave to go to Queensland to spend Christmas with my grandparents for two weeks and while I'm allowed to take my laptop, so I can still write chapters, I will have no internet. I will try my best to find a library and use their services to update but if I can't, which is very possible, then I wont be able to update till the 28****th**** of January when I return. So sorry to do this all to you and I hope you forgive me. Once again I'm really sorry. **


	11. Chapter 11 A dream comes true

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed and helped out. There will be a few more chapters, THIS IS NOT THE END, but not too many more. Maybe around three or four more. Anyway thanks again and enjoy **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"I can't do it anymore; I have to know the truth"

"Then ask him" Hinata said firmly.

"I can't" she cried as Hinata patted her on the back.

"Its ok I understand"

"You do"

"More than you know" Hinata laughed as Sakura managed a weak smile.

"So you're…" Hinata asked awaiting an answer.

"I'll just wait and see" Sakura said firmly.

"Really" Hinata asked.

"Yes but if nothing happens then its over" Sakura replied as Hinata nodded.

"So if nothing happens you're going to…"

"Let him go yes" Sakura finished for her. "For my sake as well as his"

**A dream comes true**

Sakura sighed as she walked down Konoha streets. It had been five days since she had woken up naked with no Sasuke and she hadn't talked to him since. In fact she hadn't seen much of him at all. He was always training with Naruto, and she couldn't bring it up with him there, and she was always at the hospital working. In fact the only time they did come across each other, which were very few, there was always people around and they just acted like nothing had happened.

She was starting to think that she had just dreamed that kiss and everything else that happened afterwards. Maybe he had sleep walked and that's how she ended up wearing nothing. It could have been possible. Then again maybe she was just making excuses for Sasuke's behavior. True it wasn't like he acted awkward with her and denied it completely.

On the three brief times they had met he had acknowledged her like he always had as Naruto talked loudly and soon enough dragged Sasuke away or on the third time she had been dragged away before he could even acknowledge her presence. So it wasn't like he was ignoring her, though he wasn't exactly making an effort to see her.

"_But when does he, that's not in his nature" _her inner told her.

"So?"

"_So he doesn't take initiative like that, he never has" _

"Well he should"

"_Why, I mean he doesn't know how to show or express feelings so it isn't uncommon for him to hide it now is it?"_

"True I guess"

"_See" _

"But how do I know I didn't dream it"

"_You didn't" _

"Or that he thinks it's a mistake, it's not like his mentioned it or anything"

"_Have you?"_

"Huh?"

"_Well have you made any effort to mention it or do anything?" _

"Well no"

"_And you defiantly haven't approached the topic" _

"I haven't had the opportunity"

"_Maybe he hasn't either" _

"I guess but his the one who started it and he is the one who left"

"_But we all know that he can't approach things like this and how do you know he isn't waiting for you to make the first move"_

"But his pretending it never happened"

"_And so are you"_

"Damm" she cursed out loud making an old lady stare at her.

"_In any case maybe you should try and say something"_

"No I'm sick of doing it. He knows where I stand its time he makes the effort"

"_Maybe he just needs you to get the ball rolling" _

"I'm not discussing this further" Sakura snapped as she ignored her inner's further comments and approached the hospital. She quickly changed into her uniform and collected her list of patients for the day. She was just thanking the nurse and turning to the folder containing her first patient's details when a loud voice made her shake her head as she turned to see Ino making her way over.

"Don't you have the day off?" Sakura asked as Ino grinned.

"Yeah but I knew I would find you here" she replied as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You did, did you?

"Yeah this is like your second home"

"Thanks" Sakura muttered walking down the corridor as Ino hurried to catch up.

"Hey I wasn't done" she called as Sakura shook her head and slowed down a little.

"How is the situation with you and Shikamaru?" She asked cassually.

"Huh oh there isn't one, its over remember"

"I see" Sakura said looking as Ino sighed. "And you're still happy with this decision?"

"I was never happy with it but I had to didn't I"

"I know" Sakura told her. "So is their a reason your following me?"

"Huh oh yeah I wanted to ask you to dinner"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know the gang like always" Ino explained as Sakura smiled.

"So is this including Shikamaru?"

"Um I think Neji invited him why, it's not like I care"

"Sure so this wouldn't be an excuse to see him would it?"

"Fine Tenten suggested it yes but it isn't a bad idea. Gives you a chance to talk to Sasuke"

"Who said I wanted to" Sakura demanded, stopping as she reached her patients door. Sakura looked at her and Ino smirked.

"I'm not dumb" she retorted as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Could have fooled me" she muttered as Ino frowned.

"You coming or not?"

"Yeah I guess so" Sakura replied as Ino nodded briskly.

"Good same time, same place as usual. See ya there" she said and she was off. Sakura smiled as she opened the door and began her work day.

-

-

Sakura arrived at the restraunt a little early and was surprised to see that most were already their. Naruto and Hinata were deep in conversation at their usual table. Next to them were Ino and Tenten. Sasuke was sitting by himself a space between him and Naruto which Sakura gathered was for her. She sat down smiling at everyone though she was aware that as soon as she did her stomach did a summersault. She was nervous; this was the closest she had been to Sasuke since that night.

Her thoughts were stopped when Neji and Shikamaru arrived. Neji sat down next to Tenten and Shikamaru next to him. Both seemed to ignore the girls which only irritated them more. Sakura noticed that Tenten didn't seem too happy with her partner while Neji kept shooting her glances. Shikamaru and Ino were even more annoying. They were taking in turns to look at the other then look away when the other noticed. Hinata and Naruto seemed oblivious to this and were now arguing though in a rather joking way.

They were all talking except for her and Sasuke and Sakura was too scared to break the silence between them. She knew she should say something she just didn't know what and her voice seemed to have disappeared. What was she scared of? But she knew the answer to that, rejection. She felt out of it and miserable though she didn't know why.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden, though his voice was nothing above a whisper and Sakura barely heard it. She felt her heart pump loudly but tried to ignore it. Instead she just faked a smile at him.

"It's nothing" she replied but Sasuke kept staring at her, obviously he didn't believe her yet he said no more. Sakura tried to keep her breath steady as she gazed around the table at everyone. The tension was overwhelming and Sakura didn't know if she could handle it anymore. Her mind was working hard to try and find excuses to leave but then Sasuke did something unexpected that made her change her mind.

She felt his hand creep into hers under the table and instantly was comforted by it. Sasuke's facial expression didn't change as he started talking to Naruto and Sakura tried not to reveal anything as she continued to stare forward. Yet he was still holding her hand and this little gesture was enough to make her spirits sore a little. So he did still care. Yet he still made no indication that he remembered what had occurred between the two.

It was a relief when dinner came and the talking ceased a little. Though at least now Sakura could concentrate on eating rather then what to do or say to the person next to her. However although the meal was nice and peaceful this was not to last. Ino and Tenten were talking about men when Ino made some comment about lazy arses. Shikamaru whose temper seemed to be just below boiling point ever since Ino had broken up with him snapped.

"Maybe the problem these days is that women expect too much" he yelled as Ino turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"What so it's to much for us to expect to be treated right"

"It is if you want them to change for you" Shikamaru replied angrily.

"Not change, just treat them with respect"

"With respect, you are treated with respect"

"Were treated like men's toys that's what, all we want is occasionally a little comment or romance here and there"

"More like all the time"

"No just some of the time, there is nothing wrong with wanting to feel loved" Tenten told him as Neji frowned.

"We just like to be told that we are needed is that to much to ask?" Ino added.

"It's not our fault" Shikamaru argued though he knew he was in the wrong. Neji however hadn't seemed to come to this conclusion.

"Its not like you guys tell us that's what you want"

"We shouldn't have to" Tenten yelled.

"Yes you should just do it because you want to, not because you have to"

"Yeah and then you get upset cause we don't" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Because you don't" Ino shouted back.

"Because we don't like to" Neji informed her.

"Well that's the whole problem isn't it" Tenten said, her voice trying to match his. "You guys don't like dealing with emotions"

"I mean if you really cared for us you would tell us every now and again" Ino explained.

"We shouldn't have to" Neji yelled.

"You should already know" Shikamaru added.

"How are we supposed to know if you don't tell us" Ino asked loudly.

"Obviously we do" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yes but we still need to hear it" Ino told him.

"Even if feelings and emotions are difficult to get out you should still make the effort" Tenten said stiffly.

"Why?" Neji demanded.

"Oh lets see because it's nice to hear it, nice for us to know you that you care for more than pleasure." Ino shouted.

"We need to know that the love is still their, that were not wasting out time"

"It is their" Shikamaru and Neji said at the same time.

"Well how are we supposed to know" Ino snapped.

"You don't say or show it do you. You don't even make an effort and if you loved us then you would" Tenten yelled. All four were being so loud that most of the restraunt, if not all, were staring at them.

"Would you all just stop" Hinata screamed as they all turned to stare at her. The DJ seemed to get that this was a private conversation at last and started the music up again as the table's occupants resumed their talking, eating or dancing.

Meanwhile everyone continued to stare at Hinata in amazement and shock. She had never raised her voice before and now she was staring at them all sternly without an inch of shyness or fear.

"I know you have problems but can you please try and discuss them more civilized. Shouting will get you know where, you need to talk. And I mean properly talk" She said as they nodded weakly.

"Um come on Hinata lets dance" Naruto said with a grin as he dragged his girlfriend to the dance floor leaving the table in a stunned silence. Neji was looking at Tenten who was staring at her plate. Shikamaru and Ino were glaring at each other as Sakura wished that Sasuke hadn't taken his hand away when the food arrived. Neji was the first to break the silence.

"Tenten" he said a little timidly as the said girl refused to look at him.

"Yes"

"Um I think we need to talk" he muttered as Tenten looked up at him and nodded weakly. She felt guilty about what had just occurred and knew that she could no longer pretend anymore. He knew she wasn't happy and it was finally time to tell him, even if it meant loosing him. She had to be strong.

Neji looked at her then stood up and nodded to the others. Tenten followed his lead and turned to face everyone else.

"Night" Tenten said rather miserably as she followed Neji out of the restraunt. Sakura had no doubt that the two would work things out. Sakura looked at Ino and Shikamaru who were know both breathing heavily still staring at one another.

"We should go for a walk" Sasuke muttered to her as Sakura nodded. It was probably a good idea to leave the two alone to sort through their own problems. Sasuke began leading the way through the crowd of dancers, in which Hinata and Naruto were apart of, both dancing happily with each other.

Ino watched them leave feeling a little scared to be left alone with Shikamaru and began tugging nervously at her hair. Shikamaru noticed this and sighed turning away from her.

"I'm sorry" he apologized as Ino nodded.

"So am I" she said and Shikamaru knew that she wasn't just talking about the argument.

"I guess I haven't been acting like a proper boyfriend lately have I" he admitted as Ino looked up.

"I guess not" she mumbled.

"I should have noticed these things earlier, tried to make things right. But I didn't, I failed you"

"It's not just your fault I guess" Ino muttered. "I do push to hard sometimes"

"Yeah but this time your right" he told her as she looked up into his eyes.

"I have been treating you badly, you deserve better and I took you for advantage" he admitted as she continued to stare at him.

"Uh" she said not knowing what to say.

"But I want you to know that I never just thought f you as a toy, I might not have said or shown it but you are important to me"

"Shika"

"No let me finish please" he begged as she nodded.

"Ok"

"Ino I know that I can be annoying and I know I call you troublesome but I don't mean it. I would be lost without you, I am lost without you. You're not troublesome and I don't think of you like that"

"You don't?"

"No I don't. I may not say it but I care for you, more than anyone else. Feelings and emotions are troublesome and I guess I was just so glad to finally have you that I stopped suing them. But you're worth it you really are"

"Um thanks" Ino said a little uncertain. Shikamaru laughed and shook his head.

"I'm really bad at this aren't I?"

"Yeah" Ino agreed as he smiled at her.

"I have the highest IQ in Konoha and yet I can't even apologize properly" he muttered.

"Its ok I get what your saying" Ino told him.

"You do?"

"I think" Ino replied with a small smiled as he looked at her once more.

"Ino I love you, more than anything and nothing will ever change that. I may have not shown it and I know I should have. But I have always loved you and I always will." He confessed as she looked at him, tears threatening to appear.

"Shika" she managed to say as he looked up at her. A single tear escaped and made its way down her face but he stopped it with his finger and lifted her chin up a little.

"I love you Ino" he whispered as he softly kissed her on the lips. It was meant to be a short one but as he went to pull away she flung her arms around his neck and kissed hi passionately. He responded eagerly and placed his hands at her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened their kiss. God had he missed the taste of her.

They broke off yet remained where they were. He looked at her as she did the same, unaware of where they were or who was around them. He lowered his head slightly unsure of what to say before getting back into his character.

"So am I of the hook?" he asked teasingly as she frowned.

"Not yet"

"Damm" he muttered as he smirked and kissed her again, which turned into another heated make out session.

"But I do accept your apology" she mumbled.

"You do?"

"Yes" she told him as he smirked.

"Good" he said as this time she kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth as he held onto her. He could hear the music faintly in the background and had an idea of how to get back into Ino's good books.

"Ino" he said as he broke off.

"Yeah" she mumbled trying to catch her breathe.

"Would you like to dance" he asked as Ino's eyes widened in shock. Shikamaru smirked at her as she smiled happily up at him.

"I would love to" she replied as he stood up and took her hand in his then led her onto the dance floor. He out and arm around her waist as she leant her head against his chest.

"Shika"

"Yeah"

"I love you to" she told him as he smiled and hugged her closer to him. He knew things still weren't right and that he needed to change a few things to make them work. But they had tomorrow to discuss those things. For tonight he just wanted to hold her, to remind himself how much he needed her in his life.

-

-

Once outside Sasuke paused, wondering what to do now. He knew that they needed to talk and that there was things he needed to tell her but he couldn't do it here. He needed somewhere where they wouldn't be disturbed, where they would both feel comfortable. Preferably still out in the open, since buildings seemed to be a little to claustrophobic for the two if them right now, where they could get some fresh air and Sasuke did have a thing for the night.

Sakura was beside him though made no signs of moving or leaving. After thinking for a moment he realized the perfect place and began walking, Sakura following without a word. Together they slowly made there was across the fields, the moonlight lighting their path, and down to the bridge where they use to meet back in the old days.

When they reached it Sasuke approached it and leant of the pole with a sigh. Sakura watched him for a minute or two, using this opportunity to gaze quietly at his handsome features before she stepped forward. They stood side by side by side, both staring at the full moon above them, as silence followed. But Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her inner was right. She had to know what she meant to him once and for all so she could move on. It was silly living like this, in hope that something will happen when it might never will.

"Sasuke"

"Hn" he said giving her permission to continue glad that she has spoken first before he went mad with uncomfortable silence.

"What are we" she asked as he turned to her, she however was still gazing out upon the water and refused to look up at him.

"Huh" he replied a little confused.

"Well what are we. Are we just friends or are we something more?"

"Hn" was all he said. He had figured that she would ask soon enough which was what he had wanted. He had regretted leaving her that morning but truth was he was afraid, afraid of what her reaction would be. He had needed time to think in which he had realized how much he had needed her. But telling her was a completely different thing, something he wasn't sure he could do. But he had to.

"Did I dream the kiss or something" Sakura said loudly, turning around as Sasuke just stared at her. He hadn't expected an outburst like this, then again he did take away her virginity then leave before she woke. His eyes met hers and he could see the pain in her face. He didn't know what to do so he settled with letting her get it all out first, figuring out exactly what she thought and felt about this and where he stood before saying anything to her.

Meanwhile Sakura could feel her heart once again melt at the site of his eyes. She would like nothing more than to break down in front of him and cling to his T-shirt, begging for his love. But those were the old days and she was stronger than this. She had managed to move on before and of she had to she would do so again. She could handle this. Couldn't she?

"Hn" was all Sasuke said unsure what else he could say. The words still didnt seem to be able to make it out of his mouth.

"And what was that night was that just you satisfying you urges. Is that all I am, a toy"

"Is that what you think?" he asked, his voice was different than normal. He was a little shocked and angry at himself for allowing her to think that way. His voice was so boyish, so un Sasuke like that it took Sakura awhile to reply. Mainly because she didn't know what she thought anymore and because his gaze was so intense she felt she was drowning in it. But she took a deep breathe and continued.

"Well then what was it, was it a mistake?" her voice was a lot more strained now, as if she was tying hard not to cry. Sasuke hated that tone because he knew it was his fault. He had to make it right. She deserved that much at least.

"No" he replied.

"Well it doesn't look like it" she managed to say as Sasuke found himself once more lost for words.

"Hn"

"Did you even want to kiss me?" Sakura asked her heart pumping loudly as she continued on her rant. All the things she wanted to know…needed to know. Everything she had wanted to say the morning she had woke up with him not there was finding its way out at last.

"Yes" he said straight without even thinking first. Sakura however didn't seem to have heard him.

"Did you want me at all?" she cried and he continued to stare at her, wanting more than anything to comfort her but not knowing how. He would defiantly have to work on that.

"Of course I did…do" he finally said.

"Well it doesn't feel like it" she snapped angrily, her body shaking uncontrollably. She didn't know where this anger was coming from but guessed it had something to do with him leaving even if she had no reason to be mad. But after living years with that anger it couldn't just go away.

"It doesn't at all, I was wrong about you wasn't I. You haven't changed at all" She shouted in anger and instantly regretted it. Sasuke looked her in the eyes and stepped closer so that she could feel his breath on her nose. She suddenly felt fearful again and thought she had blown her chance completely. Why couldn't she have just controlled her temper?

"Together" he whispered at last making Sakura choke on her breath. Did he just say what she thought he had said?

"I want to be together" he repeated, more softly and less demanding the before.

"Why though" Sakura asked, her voice trembling as she spoke. He was so close to her and she only wanted him to be even closer. To kiss her again and pretend that everything was ok. But she couldn't stop now, she had to know if this was for real.

"Why did you kiss me" She had to know the answer. He had always rejected her, always turned down her offers to be more than friends when they were younger. He had never shown any interest in her and ignored her attempts to tell him how she felt.

So what had changed, why was he suddenly returning her feelings. Did he really mean them at all? These questions were all buzzing madly throughout her mind and she felt like she was about to explode. Yet she still couldn't seem t yell, her anger had disappeared only to be left with the same hope in her heart that she had when she was twelve.

"Sasuke" she begged and he looked at her, not being able to form the right words in his mouth.

"Why did you…" she began but was cut off as Sasuke, having enough of struggling to tell her how he felt, suddenly pinned her to the tree instead and kissed her intently. She struggled against his touch at first but this didn't last long and soon enough she felt herself give in as she responded. She couldn't fight temptation and as much as she tried she knew she wanted this.

She felt him lick her bottom lip as if he was asking for entrance. Sakura didn't even hesitate this time and granted him permission. She had lost all rational thought as her body began acting on its own accord. Sasuke darted his tongue dart into her mouth, tasting her and massaging her tongue with his own. Sakura moaned into it as he deepened it further. He stopped when their lungs cried out for air and stared into her emerald eyes, finding in there the strength to say what he needed to say and in barely a whisper he spoke in one breathe:

"I love you." There he had finally said it as Sakura didn't respond, to shocked to do anything.

'_Is he lying, is he leading me on?'_ she thought but then looked into those onyx eyes and knew he wasn't lying. It was all their, lust, passion, desire, need, longing, pain, hope and love. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his shirt and forced their lips to meet, instantly opening her mouth as he responded to it. She moaned as it was deepened if possible anymore. Sasuke then began to place kisses down her neck making her moan with pleasure even more.

"I love you to Sasuke" she whispered as his lips once more met hers in an even more passionate and lust filled kiss. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck and she felt his arms go around her waist and pull her closer so their bodies were smashed up against each other, feeling the warmth of one another's body. Sakura moaned yet again, as their kiss went on. She didn't care about anything, except that she wanted this moment to last a life time.

Her dream had finally come true, she was going to be with Sasuke and whatever happened from here on out they would deal with it together. But right now she wasn't thinking about any of that, for the first time ever she wasn't thinking about the past all the future. She wasn't thinking at all. She was simply living the moment as she felt herself and Sasuke drift off into another world. A world of nothing but pure happiness, and a deep desirable love.

**A/N: As I said before this is not the end, there will be a few more chapters. I plan on making it go to fifteen if I can. Anyway please review, thanks and goodbye. Oh and any ideas will be greatly appreciated. Thanks again**


	12. Chapter 12 Together at last

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Wow thanks so much for all the amazing reviews i have recieved. Special thanks to Rikku Madara Uchiha, ****XxSasXSakXx**** and ****Matimac**** for their help. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"I love you to Sasuke" she whispered as his lips once more met hers in an even more passionate and lust filled kiss. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck and she felt his arms go around her waist and pull her closer so their bodies were smashed up against each other, feeling the warmth of one another's body. Sakura moaned yet again, as their kiss went on. She didn't care about anything, except that she wanted this moment to last a life time.

Her dream had finally come true, she was going to be with Sasuke and whatever happened from here on out they would deal with it together. But right now she wasn't thinking about any of that, for the first time ever she wasn't thinking about the past all the future. She wasn't thinking at all. She was simply living the moment as she felt herself and Sasuke drift off into another world. A world of nothing but pure happiness, and a deep desirable love.

**Together at last**

Neji kept glancing at Tenten as they walked down the streets. Once they had got outside Tenten had apologized saying she was just having a bad day and that she was tired. He offered to walk her home and now here they were in a rather uncomfortable silence. He knew better than believe that what Tenten had just said in the restraunt was the result of tiredness. He new it was directed at himself and was wondering how to approach the subject.

"Tenten"

"Yeah" the girl said, her eyes refusing to meet his as she walked stiffly beside him.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I am fine" she told him but Neji knew she was lying. He hated the way she was so secretive all the time, hiding everything so deep that he could never find it. It wasn't just in regards to their relationship either. It had taken him and Lee years to try and discover her past, and even now the knowledge they had was very slim. All they had really learnt was that Tenten had been placed in an orphanage in Konoha when she was seven and was forced to move out when she past the exams and became a ninja. She had told him she didn't remember her life before that and had no family left but Neji knew that she was still hiding something.

It angered him a little that Lee knew more about her than he did, though this was mostly his fault. In the early days Tenten and Lee had become best friends and during that time Lee had managed to get her to open up a little. Although the most he had learnt was when she had accidentally gotten drunk at Lee's eighteenth which Neji had refused to come along when Gai took them to a bar. Apparently Lee who was desperate to know what was so terrible that Tenten tried to forget the first seven years of her life.

Neji didn't quite know what Lee had learnt because Lee had promised Tenten not to tell anyone and Lee refused to break this promise. However he had made it clear to Neji that she didn't have any family left but as to why that was he would say no more. Neji had also made no move to try and discover her past until he became aware that he had liked her. He could remember quite clearly when Lee asked Tenten out to the festival, one which he and Tenten would spend the whole time standing at the edge for both hated crowds, and she had agreed.

He didn't know why he was so mad, for they never planned to go together they had just always met up but that year she had actually had fun dancing with Lee and for the whole night he was miserable and wanted nothing more than to hurt Lee as much as he could. It was then that he started thinking more and more about her, even making excuses to spend time with her and found he wanted to get to know her better. It was during this time that he realized he had fallen in love with his team mate, with Tenten. Though he wasnt sure what the relationship was with her and Lee yet.

Ever since the festival they had been rather close and had actually started going out. It had actually made him so mad he had picked a fight with Lee in which he admited that he loved her to him. To his amazement Lee had told him it was about time and agreed to back off from her. Then when he was training with her he had accidentally pinned her to the ground like usual but this time his urges took control and he had kissed her. He was surprised but glad when she had responded and afterwards he confessed what he felt and she in turn told him she loved him.

"Well I better go" Tenten said dragging Neji from his thoughts.

"Huh oh yeah" he replied as she gave a weak smile and went to leave.

"Tenten were ok aren't we?" he asked as she turned and nodded.

"Yeah of course" she reassured him before disappearing from sight. But he knew that her smile was false and no matter what she had said she wasn't happy. But why now? She had seemed fine when he had proposed a few months ago, then again when they had made up on that mission after she had gotten mad at him. Though he knew why this was, she had discovered that the reason he had proposed was that he was going to take over as head of the Hyuga clan and to do so needed a wife.

Then she had become even madder when he told her that the Hyuga elders had to approve of her and needed her back ground information which she refused to give. It had taken allot of time before the elders allowed Neji to still marry her though they still needed confirmation that she did in fact not belong to any clan that could claim their rights if they discovered she was married into the Hyuga clan, which Neji was finding more difficult then he had first thought it would be. 

But he wasn't just asking her because he had to but because he wanted to. It had been on his mind for awhile, how he wanted to spend his life with her and when he was told he would need a wife he didn't think twice. If anything being told to just gave him an excuse to finally get the guts to ask her. He didn't want to be stuck with some other girl he had no feelings for what so ever. He wanted to be with someone he loved, someone he knew would be by his side forever. He wanted to be with Tenten, but did she still want to be with him?

-

-

Sakura groaned and turned on her side, her eyes screwed shut tightly against the sun's rays that were making their way through her shut curtains. As she did so she became aware of the arm slumped across her bare waist and smiled to herself. She sighed peacefully as she attempted to fall back to sleep but her effort were in vain. After awhile she gave up on this idea and turning on her other side she pushed herself up and rested her body eight on her elbow. She stared happily at the male beside her, his hair raven hair ruffled from sleep and his facial expression peaceful and content, unlike his usual emotionless mask he wore.

She smiled down at him, slowly and gently lifting his bangs from his face as she did so, wanting to get a better view of his face as he continued to sleep. After their talk last night they had once more made their way back to Sakura's apartment. The end result was similar to the last time he had walked her home except this time he hadn't left before she woke up. She remembered their conversation last night where she had confessed her disappointment that he had left her.

Then Sasuke had admitted that he had freaked out when he woke up and had left, concerned that she would get mad that he had taken advantage of her. But Sakura had reassured him that she had wanted it just as much as he had. She had enjoyed herself, just lying in his arms on her couch just talking. Until of course they had started making out, which of course had lead to other things.

Sasuke gave a small groan and Sakura stopped stroking his face and retracted her fingers. He moved onto his back and slowly opened his eyes, blinking sleepily up at her. She smiled down at him, loving the confused and sleepy expression he wore. It made him look so young and boyish which was a nice change from his usual stoic expression.

"Morning" she greeted him happily as he blinked in response and closed his eyes once more. Sakura gracefully moved her fingertips and began stroking his hair, tangling them in his own raven strands. He groaned slightly and Sakura recognized it as one of content and continued her actions as a peaceful and almost happy expression flicked across his face.

He started to fidget a little more, a sign that he was beginning to wake up properly as Sakura began to let her fingers travel softly down his face before leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips. She leant back up and was about to crawl out of the bed before Sasuke's hand shot up, grabbing her elbow and forcing her down. His face hovered above hers, a smirk in place before he bent forward and captured her lips with his in a passionate and lust filled kiss that left her craving for more.

"Good morning Sakura" he said slowly, still smirking as the sound of her name on his lips and the sexy tone in his voice made her skin crawl with pleasurable excitement and sent chills down her spine. She smiled happily up at him, her hands snaking around his neck as she brought him in for another kiss, his soft lips on hers was enough to leave her breathless.

His tongue darted into her mouth, massaging her own tongue as she moaned softly. In response he let his free hand, the other he was using to hold himself up, travel down her bares side and began making slow soothing circles on her stomach. She moaned again, entranced at his actions and wondering why his simple touch was enough to make her heart pump rapidly and fire to erupt in her stomach.

"What about breakfast" she managed to ask between their heated kisses as Sasuke smirked and continued placing kisses down her neck, his lips gracing her pale skin.

"What about it?"

"Well I am hungry" she replied as he sucked on a sensitive part of her neck making a small moan of satisfaction escape her lips.

"Hn" he said but seconds later a small growl came from his stomach causing Sakura to laugh softly.

"And so are you" she added.

"Hn" was his response but he admired defeat and rolled onto his back allowing Sakura to get up and make her way to the wardrobe. She pulled on some clothes than turned to face Sasuke who hasn't moved at all and was instead watching her intently. She looked at him disapprovingly as he blinked smugly in return making her frown lightly.

"Up now" she demanded as he sighed and sat up, throwing his feet of the bed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Sakura turned to the mirror and quickly brushed her hair. When she was done she turned around to see how much progress her boyfriend had made. Just the thought of Sasuke being hers made her smile. Sasuke was still sitting on the bed though he was now dressed in his black baggy shorts. However he hadn't yet put a top on giving Sakura a clear view of his bare chest in which she blushed at the sight.

Sasuke seemed amused by her embarrassment and stood up smirking a Sakura turned around. He waked up to her and Sakura gave a small squeak of surprise as his pout his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She went even redder as she felt his tone chest against her back. She didn't know why she was blushing, after all twice now she had seen him in less.

"Wha…at do yo…ou want to e…eat" she stammered as she felt him kiss down her neck once more. It felt so good to feel his lips on her skin and felt she would be happy to wake up w him everyday of this was how he greeted her.

"Let's go out" he suggested as she smiled.

"What out in public?"

"Yeah why?" he murmured against her skin as she started feeling weak at the knees as his hands grabbed her hips and trailed up her side and under her top. Was he aware of how good he made her feel, the sensations he caused was driving her crazy. If she wasn't careful then this could lead to a repeat of last night. Not that she minded but she was hungry.

"Well it's just that I know you don't like well…going out" she said in response to his question, truing to be careful about the words she used.

"Hn" he said which Sakura figured was an 'I don't care'.

"Well then let's go shall we" she said happily as he growled in annoyance but let her go. She was glad to see that he enjoyed these moments as much as she did. She locked her apartment and they headed out into the morning light as villages hurried about around them. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's face had resumed his normal emotionless mask but she didn't really care.

She laughed when a young man from a nearby vegetable stall winked at her and Sasuke glared back at him dangerously as he stepped back in fear and quickly turned away from the two. She felt him grab her hand roughly as they continued down the street, now hand in hand.

"Getting jealous are we" Sakura teased as he scowled.

"Your mine only" he muttered angrily and Sakura smiled at these words. She had never been happier to be declared someone else's.

-

-

Shikamaru and Neji were sitting at the hill, neither was talking much both seemed to deep in thought about their current positions with the girls they loved.

"Women are troublesome" Shikamaru muttered angrily as Neji nodded.

"I agree"

"It gets to complicated" he continued as Neji smirked.

"I take it things weren't resolved between you and Ino?" he asked.

"I don't know, not really I guess"

"Are you back together?"

"I'm not sure" Shikamaru replied as he sighed. "I guess we didn't really resolve anything"

"Then I suggest trying to fix it" Neji said dully. "Before it's too late"

"Yeah I guess, but how?"

"Don't ask me, I'm worse at relationships then you are"

"Troublesome"

"Well what does she want?"

"A commitment I guess" Shikamaru said slowly as an Idea popped into his head. "I have to as her to move in with me"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"True" he said getting up and turning to leave.

"You know Neji it wouldn't be a bad thing if you sacrifice your pride in order to make her happy" he said as he left. Neji sat their, realizing that he had to make an effort if he wanted to keep Tenten. He couldn't avoid the issues just because he didn't want to deal with them and he knew that just because Tenten didn't say anything it didn't mean she did not feel it.

"Yeah" Neji replied, "Thanks"

Shikamaru smirked in reply before he turned and ran to Ino's apartment. He knocked on the door in impatience before she opened it and stared at him in confusing.

"Um hi" she said uncertainly as he walked in and shut the door.

"Ino"

"Yeah"

"I know you want a commitment and that I was too scared about change. But I'm more scared about loosing you so I'm here asking you to move in with me" he said as Ino gaped at him.

"Do…do you really mean it though" she asked as he took a step forward.

"With all my heart" he whispered in reply kissing her hungrily as she replied with just as much wanting. He pinned her to the wall as she yanked his top off and kissed him again. Shikamaru reached forward and slowly unbuttoned her top before moving to unclasp her bra his lips never leaving hers.

"I love you" she murmured as she reached for the belt of his pants.

"I love you to" he told her kissing down her neck. Ino smiled and moaned in response, she had truly missed this. In fact she had missed him.

'_It's ok though, things will work out'_ she told herself. _'I just know that they will.'_

-

-

Neji paced in the training field, wondering what he was going to say. Thoughts and ideas were running through his mind before they disappeared just as quickly as they came. He remembered the nervous feeling he had just before he proposed and admitted that this was a lot worse. He was going to ask her for the truth, was she happy with him or not. He knew that her response would indicate where their relationship was going. If she said yes then he would let her know just how much he loved her.

But if she said no then he knew what he had to do, he would have to let her go. He didn't want to but he loved her and her happiness was more important than anything else. So now all he could do was hope that she was still happy and that her anger was coming from elsewhere. He knew that when it came to open affection he was hopeless but he had never bothered with it because he figured she didn't mind. When they started going out he she was happy enough to just be with him. But then again things changed.

Obviously she had wanted more and after he proposed she had assumed he would try and make more of an effort. But of course he had overlooked her needs once more. Hell he hadn't even told any one about the engagement so only Hyuga members new. Then he had asked Hinata to keep it quiet, why? Of course this was bound to annoy her, why hadn't he realized sooner. If he was going to marry her he had to start by acting like a proper boyfriend. After all that's what Shikamaru and Ino had their fight.

"Neji" Tenten said as she came into the clearing, her attire the same as usual and Neji was once more reminded that he had never complimented her before, told her how beautiful he actually thought she was. And this wasn't a lie, she was defiantly attractive though more so when she let her hair out. Something she always felt self conscious about doing so though he had no idea why. It was just another thing he didn't know about her, god he had enough to make a rather long list by now.

"Tenten we need to talk"

"Um ok" she said hesitantly as Neji sat down and motioned for her to do so as well. She sat next to him, silently as usual and stared out into the distance. This was something she had always done before they started going out.

"Tenten I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth"

"Ok"

"I mean it, not what you think is right or what you know I want to hear. I need to know the truth, please" she nodded as he took a deep breath.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course" she replied as he frowned.

"I meant are you happy with me?"

"Yes" she said though a little too quickly to be believable.

"Tenten" he sighed angrily as she looked at him frowning.

"What?" he stood up and took a few steps forward.

"Why do you always do that, hide the truth from me? Why can't for once you tell me how you feel? Don't you see how hard it is for me to do this and I need you to meet me halfway." He looked at her, her head cast down. He approached her and knelt down, lifting her chin up to face him, her brilliant hazel eyes shining in the sunlight.

"I love you I really do, and I am trying. I know I haven't been making much of an effort but for me to do so you do as well. I need you to start being honest with me, even if your afraid of how ill take it and that its not what I want to hear. I know you like keeping things hidden but If were going to make this work then we have to both start opening up" she nodded slowly and he could see her fighting back tears.

"Tenten before I go any further I have to know, do you love me? Are you happy with me?"

"Yes" she said as she took a deep breathe. "I love you more than anything, like I always have."

"Yet you're not happy, why?"

"I know this isn't you, I understand that" she began not sure if she should continue or not. She knew he was right, they couldn't live in a false world of happiness pretending everything was ok. It wouldn't work out like that.

"Tell me" he urged as she nodded.

"I just want to be appreciated, to be loved. I need more from you and I know that you don't like to that's why I never said anything. I didn't want to loose you; you're the only family I have. The only person I can count on, the only one who…who loves me" she whispered the last part, tears silently falling down her check as Neji felt a lump rise in his throat. Of course she had never known love, it had been taken away from her and kept away all her life. He knew she needed him, needed him to be by her side like she was by his. To comfort her when she needed.

He embraced her, holding her tightly to him as she gripped his shirt. He had never seen her like this, looking so fragile. And he realized that he was the reason why. She was so afraid of scaring him away so she always kept her tough and strong appearance. And he had to been afraid to see her weaker more fragile side. But he needed to if he was going to make this work. So he held her until the sobbing ceased and she released her hold.

"I'm sorry" she muttered as he gave a small laugh and she looked at him in surprise.

"No I am I never cared about how you felt, who you were. I'm an idiot for not doing this sooner. Tenten I'm not going anywhere and I never will. I want you to come to me when you need, ill always be there for you. Always unconditionally. Your not going to loose me, I love you to much to let that happen. From here on out we are a team, if that's what you want" she nodded at him, forcing a smile as he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was passionate just like their first and he realized that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"No matter what I will always be here for you" he murmured as she nodded again.

"As will I" she told him as he hugged her again.

"No more secrets" he asked as she smiled.

"No more" she replied as he looked into her eyes.

"And from now on I'm going to be a proper boyfriend, affection and all. Starting with the announcement of our engagement" he said as se smiled.

"You know I didn't ask you because I had to, I asked you because I wanted to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if I am to lead the Hyuga clan I want you there with me. I want to give you the family you deserve, a last name and a new life"

"I know you did its just, I can't give them my information I just can't. I don't know how to explain it but there are things I'm not ready to say. Especially not to strangers and asking me to was just. I know you need it and the clan wants but this is something I just can't do no matter what"

"I know, I understand that now and I won't force you to. But Tenten will you tell me at least" he asked and she looked into his desperate eyes. She sighed and knew it was time, she could no longer hide the truth from him he deserved to know.

"Not here but yes, if you promise not to tell anyone. That includes the leaders"

"I promise from now on you come first" he mumbled as she smiled. "I want a life together Tenten, I want one with you and I don't care if I have to give up the title"

"You don't" Tenten told him as he smiled.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I want that to" she said as she kissed him deeply and he grabbed her waist as they battled for dominance with their tongues. He slowly undid her bund, letting her hair flow freely down and around her slim form. They broke off with her looking curiously up at him as he smirked.

"I like your hair better like this" he murmured as he pushed a strand away from her face. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"No" she replied casually with a smile as she kissed him once more. He kissed back as he held her close. She was his now, forever and beyond. His fiancé and soon everyone will know, and strangely enough he didn't care a bit.

-

-

Sakura shifted comfortably in her bed, Sasuke's arms around her waist as she snuggled against him. It had been weeks since they had started going out and during that time Sasuke had made it a habit of staying over whether or not they had actually had sex that night or not. In fact during those three weeks he had probably slept at his own apartment twice. Not that she minded if anything she liked his company and was glad to see that his nightmares were almost gone. True he did still have them quite frequently but they were just ordinary nightmares not like the ones he had before.

Her phones loud rings disrupted her thoughts as she heard Sasuke growl angrily and let her go. He wasn't the best person in the morning though he was extremely livelier at night. Sakura quickly hurried out of bed and picked up the phone, glancing at the clock to see that it was only eight in the morning.

"Hello" she said groggily.

"**Oh sorry Sakura did I wake you?"**

"Nah its ok Hinata" Sakura replied yawning. She knew the girl must have a good reason of calling so early and judging by the excitement in her voice she could tell it was big.

"**That's good anyway I was wondering if you and Sasuke are free tonight."**

"Um yeah why" Sakura asked sitting back on the bed.

"**Because I'm holding an engagement party for Neji and Tenten and I was wondering whether you would like to come. I know its short notice but it's the only time I could arrange so that everyone can come."**

"Nah its cool, we will be there"

"**Good to hear"**

"Well I wouldn't miss it for the world; after all they make such a cute couple. I'm so glad things turned out between them"

"So am I, it's at six in the Hyuga hall. See you there" Hinata said as Sakura said her goodbye and hung up.

"What was that about?" Sasuke muttered as he peered out from the covers as Sakura smiled and lay down next to him, his arms instantly going around her waist.

"We are going to Neji and Tenten's engagement party tonight" she replied.

"Hn" he said as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, she could feel his breath on her skin and smiled happily.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Why do you keep staying over anyway?" she asked.

"Cause I like spending time with you, is that sp bad?" he replied pretending to look hurt as Sakura gazed down at him.

"Its not that I was just wondering that's all"

"Hn does it annoy you me being here?"

"Of course not, I like you here" she said kissing him.

"Hn"

"I was just curious I guess, curious if there was a reason or not"

"I feel more comfortable here" he confessed suddenly. "I don't get nightmares when I'm with you, its easier to get a good nights sleep. Besides I spent most my time with Orochimaru alone and now I guess I like…" he stopped, hiding his face as he blushed slightly from embarrassment. Sakura gathered what he meant, after being alone with no company he needed someone with him. She kissed him again, smiling as he looked at her back.

"In that case maybe you should move in?"

"Hn really?"

"Well your practically living here already aren't you, no point wasting money on rent. Besides I get lonely to" she added as he smirked and rolled over, pinning her underneath him.

"Sounds good" he murmured as she laughed.

"Then lets grab your things shall we" she said as he kissed her again, his hands traveling down her sides as he skin tingled and excitement crawled up in the pit of her stomach. His tongue entered her mouth, kissing her hungrily as she responded just as eagerly before he broke of for air and started down her neck.

"Maybe later" he whispered sexily. Sakura had an idea of where this was heading as she felt something hard against her thigh as her body cried out for him. She grinned as her hands started to remove his boxers and his unclasped her bra and continued kissing downwards.

"Ok" she replied breathlessly, figuring that they would be busy for awhile, as her hands tangled themselves in his hair and she moaned in satisfaction at his actions. The wonderful sensation's he was creating within her was intoxicating. And now he was going to live with her, she could wake up to him everyday. She couldn't hide her excitement at the thought of where their relationship was heading, she finally had what she had always dreamed of. She had him and that was all she needed.

**A/N: Please review and there will be a year time skip in the next chapter, which is why I had to sort of finish things up a bit. Anyway thanks again**


	13. Chapter 13 A year Aniversery

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews I received and their will be a year time skip in this but not until half way so I shall let you know when it is. For now it is continuing on from the last chapter. There are just a few things I want to tidy up first that I didn't get a chance to in the last chapter. Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"Then lets grab your things shall we" she said as he kissed her again, his hands traveling down her sides as he skin tingled and excitement crawled up in the pit of her stomach. His tongue entered her mouth, kissing her hungrily as she responded just as eagerly before he broke of for air and started down her neck.

"Maybe later" he whispered sexily. Sakura had an idea of where this was heading as she felt something hard against her thigh as her body cried out for him. She grinned as her hands started to remove his boxers and his unclasped her bra and continued kissing downwards.

"Ok" she replied breathlessly, figuring that they would be busy for awhile, as her hands tangled themselves in his hair and she moaned in satisfaction at his actions. The wonderful sensation's he was creating within her was intoxicating. And now he was going to live with her, she could wake up to him everyday. She couldn't hide her excitement at the thought of where their relationship was heading, she finally had what she had always dreamed of. She had him and that was all she needed.

**A year anniversary**

"Sakura" Sasuke groaned as he sat on their bed, waiting for his girlfriend to finish getting ready. Seriously how long did it take? They were about to head off to Neji and Tenten's engagement party that Hinata had organized on short notice. Sasuke wasn't one for parties or crowds but Sakura had really wanted to go and after all in some ways he guessed Neji and Tenten were friends. Though more so to Sakura.

"Alright Mr. impatient" Sakura said as she came out, her pink hair was put up in a rather elegant and messy bun with a few strands gracing her face. She looked beautiful in her pink gown and Sasuke couldn't help but gape at her appearance.

"You look beautiful" he told her as he stood up, running his hand down her check and bring her face up for a long and passionate kiss. She moaned a little as continued to caress her cheek.

"I thought you were in a hurry to go" she teased as he smirked.

"Not anymore" he replied as he kissed her again.

"Well we are going to be late" she argued as he ignored her comment and continued kissing down her neck. "Come on we can continue this later tonight" she sighed as he stopped and smirked.

"Ill hold you to that" he said as she shook her head.

"I know you will" she replied as they headed for the Hyuga estate.

On arrival they immediately spotted Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino at the bar, all talking and laughing. Sakura gazed around the room and smiled as she saw the girls off in a corner.

"Ill see you later" she told Sasuke as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and strolled over to the girls. Sasuke groaned at having being left alone before sighing he approached the guys.

Sakura meanwhile sat down on a chair at the table as her friends, smiling in greeting at them all. Ino was looking stunning wearing a deep red dress and her blonde hair curled for the occasion. Hinata to looked wonderful in a light purple gown and her navy hair done up beautifully making her look so much older and not like a young child. Her white eyes were shinning with happiness and Sakura wondered how Naruto, whom she thought would never get anyone, had managed to win over such a beautiful girl.

She looked to the bride to see and was shocked at how Tenten had gone out of her way to dress for the occasion. Her shinning brown hair was out of their usual buns and flowed freely down her face. Sakura had never seen her with her hair out before and wondered why she didn't do it more often, she loked amazing and so elegant which Sakura would never have thought seeing as she was more of a tomboy. She was also to Sakura's utter amazement wearing a dress, probably for the first time in years. It was a dark rich blue, simple yet still beutifull and it looked absolutely wonderful on her.

"You look beautiful" Sakura commented as Tenten blushed slightly, another thing uncommon for Sakura to see.

"Well don't get used to it" she muttered in embarrassment as the three girls laughed.

"So how things going with you and Sasuke?" Ino asked and it was Sakura's turn to blush.

"Yeah what's all this about you two living together" Tenten added with a teasing smile.

"What were a couple so what's wrong with living together, last time I checked you are now living with Shika"

"Well yeah but…" Ino stopped herself as Sakura folded her arms.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind" Ino mumbled as Sakura shook her head and Hinata giggled at the three of them.

"Come on lets just enjoy the night" Hinata said as Tenten nodded.

"You're absolutely right, then again what else would I expect from my maid of honor" Tenten told her as she stood up.

"Maid of what?" Hinata asked surprised as Tenten grinned down at her.

"My maid of honor, that being you" she said as Hinata gaped at her in surprise.

"Me"

"Yes you now if you excuse me I'm going to make sure Lee stays away from anything that might contain alcohol. We all know what that can do to him" and that said she walked away leaving a stunned Hinata still sitting in her chair.

"Congrats" Ino told her as Hinata nodded.

"I um I didn't um I don't..."

"Don't worry" Sakura assured her. "You will do fine"

-

-

Most of the guys had disappeared from the bar now. Kiba was off dancing with some random girl while Shino was talking to Hinata. Choji was standing by the buffet table as he watched his two best friends dance happily on the dance floor together. Ino was smiling up at him as Shikamaru just gazed at her in return, the two clearly were unaware of everyone else around them. Sasuke had disappeared though Naruto expected that he had gone to get some fresh air, probably having felt a bit overwhelmed at the crazy and crowded atmosphere. He stood by himself as he watched Tenten approach her two team mates.

"You better not be drinking anything with alcohol in it" Tenten was telling Lee sternly as Lee just smiled in return.

"I'm not Tenten I promise, I won't wreck tonight for you"

"Sure that's what you said about my eighteenth birthday when you and Gai dragged me to that club"

"Hey it wasn't my fault" Lee argued as Tenten just rolled her eyes and Neji snickered behind him.

"Yeah but I know this is important and I wouldn't ruin it for my best friend" he declared as Tenten smiled at him.

"You look nice" he complimented as Tenten nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Now care to give me one last dance like old times before you're a married lady" Lee said as Tenten smiled.

"I would love to" she told him as Neji sighed and nodded his approval. He knew that Tenten and Lee were close but he also knew that their love was only that of a brother and sister and had nothing to worry about. Besides in a few weeks she would be his forever anyway.

"Come on then" Tenten called as she put down her drink and headed for the floor. Lee stopped and looked at Neji seriously for a second.

"You better take care of her Neji" he told him as Neji's eyes widened in surprise. He would have loved to say something really mean or witty back but he knew deep down Lee meant well. After all he did care for Tenten and he would hate to see her get hurt so instead he just nodded and promised that he would before Lee smiled shook his hand and went to join Tenten.

"Wow never thought I would see Lee be serious" Naruto laughed as Neji smirked at him.

"Well um I guess I should say congrats" Naruto said nervously. He and Neji didn't have the best friendship on account that Neji didn't at first approve of him dating his cousin. True he had never minded Naruto but he was just protective of his cousin and wasnt sure at first if Naruto was the best thing for her. But the more he saw the more he realized that Naruto was perfect for Hinata. He did truly love her and Hinata obviously loved him in return. He had helped Hinata get over her shyness and even boosted her confidence. Besides it wouldn't be long until Naruto gained the title Hokage anyway. From an overheard conversation he knew that Tsunde was planning to step down soon and was going to propose that Naruto took her place.

"Thanks" Neji said simply as Naruto gulped and nodded. Neji sighed as he realized that it was time he put his thoughts aside.

"Look after Hinata wont you" he said as Naruto turned to him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I might have my hands full from now on so I want you to look after Hinata for me, keep her safe"

"Um yeah of course" he stuttered as Neji smirked.

"Good" he told him as he set down his drink and left, intending to dance with his soon to be wife. The song had ended and another had began, a more slow and romantic one and he didnt feel all to comfortable with Lee having his fiance for this dance. Naruto stared at him as he left and wasnt broken from his daze untill Sakura arrived. he looked at her and smiled in greeting.

"Hey where's Sasuke" Naruto asked as Sakura smiled and pointed to where Hinata stood with Shino and Lee and surprisingly Sasuke who was talking to her.

"Wow his actually being social" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura laughed.

"His come a long way hasn't he"

"Yeah, though I think that's most of your doing" Naruto told her.

"I can't take all the credit, you were the one who got him to interact in the first place" Sakura pointed out as Naruto laughed.

"How about we say it's a joint effort then"

"Sounds good" Sakura said as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad his come out of his shell, he seems to be happier now. You know like his enjoying life again."

"Yeah he is" she said with a smilee. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go dance and I suggest you go and get your girl, before one of the guys eying her makes their move" she told him as Naruto grinned.

"Yep" he said as he raced off. Sakura laughed before a tap on her shoulder made her turn around to face a guy around her age that wasn't all that bad looking. Of course he couldn't compare to Sasuke.

"Hello darl" he said in a rather arrogant and up himself tone. She could tell instantly that he was drunk.

"Um hi" Sakura replied not sure what to say. The guy smirked and stepped closer.

"How about a dance" he asked as Sakura took a deep breathe and tried to relax.

"Um no thanks" she said, forcing a smile.

"Come on darl, just one dance that's all" he persisted, stepping even closer to her. A little to close for her comfort.

"I said no" she told him firmly yet she couldn't stop her voice shaking. The guy continued to smirk at this, feeling the fear radiate off her.

"I know you did, but what I want I get" he whispered as Sakura's heart race increased. Shit she was in trouble.

"I uh…."

"She said no" a loud cold voice said sternly as both Sakura and the stranger whipped around to see Sasuke standing their fists clenched and eyes glaring dangerously at the stranger. She felt relief wash over her.

"Oh she is just playing, I know what she wants so how about you excuse us" the guy sneered as Sasuke's eyes flashed red. When he next spoke his voice was dripping with venom and even sent chills down Sakura's spine it was so terrifying.

"Let her go…now"

"Hey man cool it" the guy said as Sasuke stepped closer to them, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her away.

"Hn"

"Listen she wanted it, I can tell a slut a mile away" the guy mocked, his voice a little slurred from the alchol. Sakura could practically see the anger radiating off Sasuke now and was really surprised the stranger hadn't fainted from fear. Though she could see him step away, knowing he had found himself in a dangerous situation. Sasuke continued to glare at him before in one quick move he raised his fist and sent the guy twelve feet back. He landed with a thud, quickly got to his feet and shooting one terrified glance at Sasuke ran for it. Sakura stared at Sasuke as he straightened up. She couldnt help but smile at his jelous behaviour and all doubt about them left her mind.

"Let's dance" he said gruffly as Sakura smiled. She was glad they were together.

-

-

"Thanks for inviting us" Sakura called as she gave Tenten a final hug and left the room, Sasuke by her side.

"Yeah it was the best" Ino squealed as Shikamaru sighed beside her.

"Thanks glad you had fun" Tenten laughed as Ino gave her a quick smile and Shikamaru shook hands with Neji.

"Come on" he said, taking Ino's arm and leading her away.

"I still can't believe two of my youths will soon be one" Gai cried as Neji rolled his eyes and both Tenten and Lee laughed.

"Yes well you have let your youth down by being late" Neji replied coolly.

"What can I say, I got lost on the road to life" Gai mimicked as Kakashi beside him rolled his eyes. The two had just arrived home from a three month mission and Gai had been surprised to find his two students engaged. Though not as much as Kakashi was to find the Uchiha back in Konoha and dating Sakura.

"Ok we will excuse you this time then" Tenten told him as he smiled at her.

"Well I better go, the road of life awaits" Kakashi exclaimed and with a nod he left.

"Well how about I take you to a bar then Lee, you two care to join us" Gai asked as Neji shot a look at Tenten. He didn't really want to go to a bar but he didn't want Tenten going either.

"No thanks sensei maybe another time" Tenten replied as Gai nodded at her with a smile.

"Congratulations our flower of youth, I'm glad to see that you have at last bloomed" he told her as Neji frowned at him. Tenten however seemed to see past the mumble and words that made a sentence and understood them. She blushed slightly but stared up at him with a smile.

"Thank you Gai sensei" she said quietly as Gai gave her a hug. "I am proud of you Tenten' he whispered as she smiled. As weird as he could be he had his moments.

"Group hug" Lee shouted as he ran and joined them, practically squashing Tenten who was caught in the middle. Yet she only laughed in reply. Neji stood back watching them all and it wasn't the first time he had felt left out. True he didn't want to be involved in their so called 'group hug' seeing as he hated being touched. Actually he loathed it, and he wouldn't stand for it. Unless it was Tenten of course, he had never minded her touching him.

Yet he couldn't help but once more feel excluded from his team. Here they were all acting so friendly and here was he, off to the side. He watched them closely as all three began to laugh, teasing Gai about something or other. Gai put his arms around both Tenten and Lee, proclaiming something that made them both smile in glee. Neji thought they looked so much like a…family.

It clicked, the reason why Tenten was always closer to their team then he was. She saw them as a family to her. Something she had apparently been neglected all her life. Gai was just like a father figure to her and she looked up to him as one. Then there was Lee whom wasn't just her best friend but practically like a brother. Sure she always trained with him but in the last few years every spare time they had Lee and Tenten would be together, they were like her family. So what was he?

"Come on Neji" she called as Gai and Lee left. Neji walked beside her as they excited the premises heading for her apartment. She was silent the whole way yet she was smiling happily the whole way as Neji took her hand in his. He was trying his hardest to be more open with his feelings and show more affection to her and he figured this was one of those ways. He had actually come to like holding her and, it reduced the number of stares that came Tenten's way and it did feel kind of nice. He looked at her as she smiled at him. He to was now apart of her family, he was her boyfriend, her fiance. Her soon to be husband.

He walked her home as she opened the door and stepped in. He followed her, shutting the door behind him and sat on her couch as she made them some coffee. She came back and sat down next to him as he casually put his arm around her. She sighed as she took a sip from her cup then leant back into his arms and shut her eyes. He smiled a little, she had always felt good in his arms.

"Are you staying the night" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so" he replied. It was quite common for him to stay over, he preferred her house than his own and although he wouldn't admit it he enjoyed holding her at night. Plus the things they did were um nice as well.

"Tenten"

"Yeah" she said sleepily.

"What happened to your family" he asked and he felt her stiffen in his grip. He pulled her closer to him, his arms circling her waist as he held her close trying his best to comfort her.

"They…they were killed" she mumbled at last.

"By who?"

"I never knew" she admitted as he hugged her tighter.

"I was seven at the time, my mother was rather shy and my dad could be nice when he wanted to be. But he had an alcohol problem and could get violent at times. Ever since they lost my older brother my mother fell into depression and my dad turned to alcohol. I practically raised myself until one night men that my dad owed money to came and beat up my dad. My dad was drunk and he tried to fight back and killed one of them but that only made them madder. They killed my dad and…and" she broke of and took a deep breathe while Neji remained silent, being patient and awaiting for her to continue.

"They raped my mother before they killed her to" she finally said.

"Where were you?" he asked as she sighed.

"They tied me to a chair and made me watch" she told him. "Then they beat me as well till I was unconscious. They left me and my mother for dead but a neighbor found us. My dad was to far gone. I pulled through but my mother…well she didn't make it" Neji started into her hazel eyes with a mixture of pity and anger. Who would do that to a person, in front of a six year old?

"Lee knows all this" he managed to say as Tenten nodded.

"Most yes" she told him as he sighed. She leant against him again, seeking comfort. Neji held her closely, wishing he could rid the memory from her mind.

"I'm sorry"

"For what, it's not your fault" she told him with a smile.

"What happened to you afterwards?"

"The Hokage recognized my skill and placed me in the academy." She said as he nodded beside her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am" she exclaimed as he smirked and kissed her on the lips. She moaned in satisfaction as she moved around and deepened their kiss. His hands instantly flew to the zipper at the back of the dress and began helping her out while placing kisses down the side of her neck. She moaned again in pleasure as the dress fell to the floor while Tenten took of his jacket and shirt, allowing her hands to roam around his bare chest. He reached for her mouth again so he could kiss her once more.

"I think" she mumbled between kisses "We should move to my room"

"Yeah" he replied picking her up and still kissing he kicked open her door and placed her on the bed before crawling on top of her and claiming her mouth once more. He started kisisng down her neck again as he reached for the clasp of her bra.

"I love you Neji" she murmured as he smirked.

"I love you to" he told her as he deposited the bra and captured her lips once more.

-

-

Sakura was walking hand in hand back to their apartment, she smiled at a wonderful evening as she remembered Sasuke getting jealous earlier. She didn't mind his protective streek at all, finding it if anything rather nice.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hn" he replied.

"Well I was just wondering something"

"Yeah what?"

"Well I was just wondering why you never returned my feelings when we were younger?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her in the moonlight and frowned.

"I didn't like you at first" he admitted, "If anything I found you just as annoying as all those other fan girls I hated"

"Oh then what changed"

"I guess you grew on me" he said shrugging.

"Grew on you?" she repeated.

"Well after we became a team and spent more time together I well I guess I started developing feelings for you. First one of companion ship, then friendship then even more" he told her as she smiled.

"Yet you never told me this yourself back then"

"I couldn't let me feelings interfere with my goal. I had to break all bonds and that included you."

"Oh" she nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I know now that pushing you away for revenge was stupid because in the end it was all pointless"

"Sasuke" she said softly, stopping him and placing a kiss on his lips. "You don't have to apologize. All that matters is that we are together now and I'm sure that we will be ok from now on"

"Hn I know we will" he told her as he smiled down at her, one of his rare smiles made just for her.

"I love you Sasuke" she whispered.

"I know" he replied. "Me to."

-

-

**A year later**

Sakura sighed as she rolled over yawning as her alarm went off. God she hated early morning shifts at the hospital. Sighing she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before turning to the male next to her who was still sleeping peacefully. Their relationship had really grown in a year. Sasuke was a lot more pen towards her and even showed feelings sometimes. Hell he even smiled at Hinata the other day when her and her new husband came over.

Yep that was right Hinata and Naruto were married about a month ago and both were enjoying life as newlyweds. Of course it wasn't long now until Naruto became Hokage. The elders had finally agreed and all that was left was for Tsunde to finish up and then Naruto will take over. So far he had been spending his days by Tsunde learning the tricks of the trade so to speak and Tsunde had told Sakura that he was almost ready. Though she wanted to give Naruto time to settle down with Hinata first.

Ino and Shikamaru were still doing very well. Of course they weren't engaged or anything but Shikamaru had recently brought her a commitment ring so to speak letting her know that right now he wasn't really ready for that big of step in their relationship but when he is that's who he will do it with, you could see he still really loved her by the way that he always went out of the way to make her happy. Though they were living together and both their families knew that someday they would get married. After all Shikamaru had already told everyone that Ino was the only one for him and Ino clearly felt the exact same way.

As for Neji and Tenten they were still happily married and Neji was now the head of the Hyuga family. He had already replaced many of the old traditions and refused to brand any one like he had. Tenten was enjoying being a wife though she still was seen out with Lee a lot and both her and Neji were occasionally spotted training in their old grounds. Though that will now change since only yesterday Tenten had told her the good news that she was pregnant. Sakura really was happy for her, after all these years she finally had a family of her own.

And that brought her at last to her and Sasuke, what could she say? This last year had been one of the best in her life. Sure it was a little hard at first seeing as Sasuke wasn't out of the dark completely but these days he was much better. He was a lot more social to and used proper sentences now in other peoples company. Though he still used that annoying 'Hn' of his but Sakura knew he wouldn't be the same without it. The best thing was that he smiled a lot more, if usually it was just when they were alone but she didn't care at all. She was happy.

"Sakura" Sasuke moaned as he stirred next to her. She quickly bent over and kissed him before getting out of bed.

"I have to go, I will see you tonight" she told him as he nodded.

"Remember I am taking you out" he reminded her as she smiled.

"Ok see ya" she said as she gave him a quick kiss and left. Sasuke sighed and rolled over. He would have loved to go back to sleep but he had a meeting with Naruto and it was important. He quickly got dressed then headed to the ramen stand where he was to meet Naruto.

"Teme" Naruto called as he spotted him. Sasuke nodded in response and sat down next to him. He was a bit nervous about asking Naruto this but he didn't know who else to ask. True he could have asked Kakashi but Kakashi was still single and didn't have that much experience in this area. Besides Naruto was his best friend and Sasuke was sure he wouldn't tell anybody.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"You got to promise not to tell anybody" he warned as Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing"

"And defiantly not Sakura" Sasuke said as Naruto grinned.

"I promise not a word"

"Hn"

"So what is it?' he asked and Sasuke sighed. The moment of truth had arrived where he had to sacrifice his pride. But hey Sakura was worth it and he wanted it to be perfect.

"Naruto I need to know something"

"Yeah what" Naruto demanded.

"How the hell do you propose?"

-

-

Sakura smiled as she held onto Sasuke hand. He had taken her out to a lovely restraunt for dinner, which he usually did so it wasn't unusual, and had suggested a walk to conclude their evening. She had no idea where they were going and she could tell that it was awfully late. But the night was so beautiful with the full moon out and she felt safe with Sasuke. Even if he seemed awfully nervous for some reason and had been rather quit tonight.

"Sasuke are you ok?" she asked as he looked at her and smiled weakly to try and reassure her.

"Yes I'm fine"

"Are you sure you seem awfully distracted"

"Its ok Sakura, I'm fine" he told her as she nodded though she wasn't too convinced.

"Come trust me" he said gently and Sakura nodded. "Now shut your eyes" he ordered and she obeyed letting him lead her to wherever they were going.

He lead her over fields and she was starting to wonder what he was up to when at last he stopped.

"Open your eyes" he whispered and Sakura did so. The sight that met her was amazing. They were at the lake where they used to meet as team seven and the moon on the waters surface made it look wonderful. But Sasuke had decorated it with lights making it all look fabulous and she could see that the ground was covered with cherry blossom leaves/petals. **(A/N: I didn't know which one)**

"It's beautiful" she breathed in delight. "Sasuke I love it, but why?" she asked turning around to find Sasuke kneeling down on one knee in front of her, a box open in his hands to reveal a beautiful silver ring.

"Sas…Sasuke" she stuttered unsure of what to think as he smiled up at her.

"Sakura it is clear to me that you are the one for me. I have never felt as complete as I do with you. You have always been by my side, always there for me and I knew I couldn't not have come this far with out you. You taught me how to care, how to love again. You taught me how to live my life and how to put the past behind me. Now I'm asking you if you will give me a future. I want a future with you, the only woman I have ever and will ever love. Sakura I love you more than words can say and I'm asking you this from the bottom of my heart. Sakura Haruno will you marry me"

She stood their stunned at his proposal. She had no idea he could be this romantic and felt that she was in a dream. Yet it wasn't a dream as the wind swept through the air carrying with it some of the cherry blossom leaves/petals so that they danced around her and Sasuke like for this moment the world existed only for them two.

"Sakura" Sasuke asked hesitantly and Sakura was surprised to see fear flash through his eyes before she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will marry you" she replied at last as he stood up and kissed her so feverishly she felt like she was melting in his touch. He pulled away and carefully placed the ringer on her finger as Sakura held up her hand to look at it. It was just perfect, he was perfect.

"I love you Sakura" he told her as she smiled and practically threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss for her. They were lost in the magic of the moment before their lungs cried out for air and they broke apart. Sasuke rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Sakura Uchiha" Sakura stated happily.

"I like the sound of that" Sasuke exclaimed as Sakura looked into his onyx eyes and grinned.

"I do to"

**A/N: Wow that chapter was longer than I intended it to be. Oh well I hope you enjoyed it and this is not the end either, though there is only two more chapters to go. Anyway please review and I will update soon. **


	14. Chapter 14 Till death do us part

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: This is the second last chapter so I hope you enjoy, I really want to finish this so I can get started on Outcasts sequel for those who read that as well. Anyway read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"Sakura" Sasuke asked hesitantly and Sakura was surprised to see fear flash through his eyes before she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will marry you" she replied at last as he stood up and kissed her so feverishly she felt like she was melting in his touch. He pulled away and carefully placed the ringer on her finger as Sakura held up her hand to look at it. It was just perfect, he was perfect.

"I love you Sakura" he told her as she smiled and practically threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss for her. They were lost in the magic of the moment before their lungs cried out for air and they broke apart. Sasuke rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Sakura Uchiha" Sakura stated happily.

"I like the sound of that" Sasuke exclaimed as Sakura looked into his onyx eyes and grinned.

"I do to"

**Till death do us part**

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her head trying to ease her headache brought on by tiredness and all these wedding preparations. Right now she was stuck in a room with a rather bossy and loud Ino, Tsunde who was being just as loud, Shizune who was attempting to keep the peace but seemed to be failing, Hinata who seemed overjoyed at her friend being engaged and Tenten who was arguing with Ino about having to wear a dress. Sakura looked around at them all and although grateful for their help right now would be more grateful if they left her alone.

Sasuke had been dragged out by Naruto, Kakashi, Lee and Kiba to go search for tuxedos with an unenthusiastic Shikamaru and a rather annoyed Neji following behind them. Sakura was starting to wonder how come so many people seemed to be avoiding doing any work in order to help prepare their wedding. Especially since the Hokage was right now in a heated argument with Ino about the wedding decorations while Ino was attempting to argue with both Tsunde, Tenten and organize a steady plan for how to get this wedding up and running.

"Come on Tenten, you wore a dress for your wedding" Ino pleaded.

"That's because it was MY wedding" Tenten told her.

"And for Hinata's"

"Because I was her maid in honor for one"

"So?"

"So it was a Hyuga wedding and I am now a Hyuga that means I had no choice, I have to make an apearence and like I said before I was her maid of honor"

"But you actually wore a dress, come on that's not a good enough argument"

"Ok fine lets see two I had jeans underneath"

"Yeah but those dresses were a darker color and longer so you could get away with it, it would look tacky with these bridesmaids dreses"

"Three it wasn't pink" Tenten said ignoring Ino's comment.

"But pink is the theme"

"And four I WASN'T PREGNANT AT THE TIME"

"Once again what does that matter?"

"It matters to me"

"It shouldn't, look you can't even tell"

"You will be able to tell in three months when this wedding is being held"

"But Tenten please" Ino begged.

"I said no way"

"Come on its not going to kill you"

"Wearing bright pink will"

"How so" Ino demanded.

"Because every time I see myself I will want to either drown myself, bang my head against something hard or strangle myself that's why"

"We could always change the color of the dresses" Hinata suggested. "I'm not too fond of pink myself"

"Agreed" Tsunade muttered.

"No way, that would mean changing everything" Ino yelled dramatically as Hinata frowned slightly.

"This is why I didn't let her plan my wedding" Tenten muttered as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"See I told you we should have gone for baby blue" Tsunde said.

"I preferred light purple myself" Hinata added as Sakura groaned and lent back in the chair.

"Do I get a say?" she asked out loud but was ignored by most except Tenten who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey when are you working at the hospital next?"

"Tomorrow I think, why?"

"Because I apparently need a check up or something" Tenten muttered as Sakura smiled at her. She could tell Tenten was half excited and half nervous at the prospect f having a child. Neji himself she could tell, although gave nothing away, was over the moon at the news.

"Yeah sure, will Neji Come?"

"Probably, and if he doesn't Lee will. God I think his more excited than the both of us the way his going on about being an uncle and all." Tenten told her as Sakura laughed.

"I'm sure his not as excited as Neji" she said as Tenten smiled.

"Yeah true, his really looking forward to it. So much that his gone into super over protective mode. Literally he refuses to allow me to train and even made Lee promise to watch over me when his away."

"He cares"

"Too much" Tenten admitted as Sakura laughed.

"He will get better"

"I hope so because it's extremely irritating, even if the fact that his being softer now is kind of sweet" Tenten blushed a little as Sakura grinned at her friend's embarrassment.

"Hey are you two paying attention" Ino yelled as Sakura sighed and looked over at the other women, her headache returning in full force. It would be worth staying with Sasuke for the rest of her life just so she never had to go through with this again.

-

-

Sasuke sighed in relief a she pushed open the door to his shared apartment and walked in, collapsing on the couch in exhaustion. Never again was he going shopping for anything with Naruto, Kakashi, Lee or Kiba. They had literally tortured him so that now he had returned home with a pounding head and very little patience for anything else.

"Bad day as well huh" Sakura asked as she sat down next to him. He groaned in response as he leant his head back trying to fall asleep. Sakura watched him with a sad smile. All these wedding preparations were really putting a strain on their relationship.

"Did you at least get the suits?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no" Sakura demanded as Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Good, where are they?"

"Hn I don't know, I gave up and left Kakashi and Naruto to decide" he replied dully as Sakura frowned.

"That's nice of you, letting the best man get the tuxedo's because the groom has a headache" she said stiffly as Sasuke looked up at her.

"Your letting Ino plan everything"

"No I'm getting her and the other girls help, if you must know I have spent hours today just trying to decide colors with them"

"Hn"

"Sorry if I care about making this day perfect"

"I never said I didn't" he argued.

"You didn't have to"

"Shopping for hours for one tuxedo that your only going to wear once is stupid and a waste of time" he muttered.

"So you think me trying to make this day perfect is a waste of time"

"No but getting paranoids is"

"I am not being paranoid" she declared.

"You're going all out, even spending a whole day arguing over colors, when other things have to be done."

"I'm going all out, what's that suppose to mean" Sakura demanded angrily, she had very little tolerance tonight to and with both their tempers already boiling it was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"It means you need to relax and not be so up tight" he moaned.

"I am not, I just happen to care that's all. What you don't?"

"I didn't say anything like that, I just don't see the whole point of it" he admitted, he was too tired to argue. Though the minuite he said that he knew it was stupid. he hadnt meant it that way but it was to late to take it back. he had his pride afterall.

"Don't see the point" she repeated.

"Of making yourself exhausted over preparing this wedding when its not suppose to be about flowers and colors but about us" he attempted to say.

"You are not taking this seriously Sasuke" Sakura muttered, not really listening to a word he had said.

"And your taking it too seriously" he told her as she glared at him.

"Fine then" she snapped. "If this wedding is such an inconvenience then maybe we should just cancel it all together" that said she marched to their room and slammed the door leaving Sasuke to look at where she had just sat looking very confused. His headache had just maximized greatly.

-

-

Their bad moods continued for the next week, but increased to subjects beyond the wedding. This was probably the longest argument they had ever had and it was defiantly straining their relationship even more. Sasuke had barely said anything to her while Sakura had tried to avoid him. The times they had met had just lead to further arguments and usually just made them both even angrier. Both knew this was stupid but being as stubborn as they were they were refusing to be the one who backed down.

On top of that there had been no mention about the wedding at all, even if Sakura had still been attempting to plan it, though she wasn't sure why, the fact that Sasuke hadn't said anything about it was starting to worry Sakura. She had finally told Ino that for Tenten's sake, as well as the others and her own, they would make the dresses longer and purple instead. She knew that most of her bridesmaids weren't that into the pink idea as well.

"But pink would look so good, especially matching your hair"

"And purple will look fine to" Sakura had replied which put an end to the conversation. Despite their fighting Sakura was still looking forward to her wedding day especially since it had been a few weeks since she had been intimate with Sasuke. Her mind however was brought back to the present when a nurse approached her office in the hospital during her lunch hour.

"Tsunde needs to see you immediately" she said and Sakura could tell there was a look of urgency in her voice.

"What's going on?"

"An invasion I think, the hospital has been put on alert" the nurse explained as Sakura nodded and left for the Hokage's tower immediately. She spotted Neji and Tenten on her way, who seemed to be arguing about something. Neji spotted her and motioned her towards them.

"Sakura can you please tell Tenten that it is not safe for her to participate in this fight" he asked as Tenten glared at him.

"Um" Sakura began.

"I am only eight weeks in Neji I will be fine, besides I have others around me and they need me"

"They don't"

"Neji I am a ninja of Konoha and I swore to protect my village which is what I'm going to do" Tenten told him firmly.

"But you are carrying the life of another"

"Yes and I will protect that life as well"

"But Tenten be reasonable"

"I am Neji, I care about our child just as much as you are and I am not planning on letting anything happen. If i stay away from the actuall fighting and only concerntrate on long range attacks than I shall be fine and still be able to help"

"But"

"No buts I am going and thats final Neji"

"We better go" Sakura said, trying to stop the fighting since she had had enough of fighting for now. She continued on her way with Tenten following close behind and Neji yelling after her. He didn't like the idea of her putting herself and his unborn child in danger but he knew there was no way to change her mind so he would just have to watch out for her. He sighed as he ran to her and took her hand in his. She knew he wasnt happy about her choice but he had accepted it at least. Not like she had given him a choice though.

The Hokage's office was full with the rookie nine and Gai's team, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, some other ninja's Sakura didn't know as well as Tsunde herself.

Tsunde explained the details quickly, how enemy ninja's were seen heading here and they were to meet them in the forest. Sakura could tell it was big and stole a quick glance at Sasuke who was standing by Naruto. She knew the two had been training and part of her wished that they weren't fighting. She would hate if something happened to him. Then again it was Sasuke so the chances ere slim. Yet they was always the possibility, he wasn't invincible after all.

"Alright head out" Tsunde called as Sakura swallowed and nervously followed the others to the forest. She could see Shikamaru and Choji keeping close to Ino who they had put in between them while Neji was talking with Lee as well glancing at Tenten, no doubt making sure that one of them was near her at all times. Naruto was telling Kiba and Shino to watch out for Hinata as he and Sasuke headed for the lead.

Once their Sakura had no time to look for the others as she pulled out her kunai and struck down one before looking for another. Her role was to fight as well as look out for injured shinobi so to heal anyone that needed it.

"Careful there is exploding tags in their" a shinobi shouted, pointing to the clearing up ahead. Sakura looked carefully and saw that there was someone in their, someone who was hurt…badly.

"Choji" Sakura called and without a second thought she raced over to him, knelt down and began trying to heal the wound in his head.

"Hey leave him and get out of their now" a shinobi called but Sakura refused to pay any attention as she continued to heal the unconscious Choji. She knew right now she was putting herself in danger but he couldn't leave him. She finished closing the wound and struggled to get Choji up so she could carry him out of danger. She could hear faintly a voice barking orders in the background.

"What the hell is she doing out their, you allowed her to go out their" Sakura instantly recognized the cold harsh voice but tried her best to ignore it. She struggled to get through the field and finally when she was close by two shinobi's grabbed Choji and took him from her no doubt to the hospital. Sakura sighed and wiped her forehead before an icy grip grabbed her arm and she turned around to face a very angry looking Sasuke.

"What?"

"What" he repeated. "That's what I should be asking you"

"Huh"

"What the hell were you doing out their, have you lost your mind or at least your common sense" he demanded as she frowned.

"I was helping a comrade, that's what medics do. What I do"

"Well stop doing it or your stupidity will get you killed"

"Stupidity?" she asked.

"Hn"

"You know what I'm really sick of your Hn, and your icy attitude, your whole not showing feelings thing and most of all I'm sick of you" she yelled and instantly regretted it. Yet her anger had reached boiling point and she didn't know what to do but stand firm.

"Your sick of me, when all I'm trying to do is protect you from killing yourself" he replied.

"Your being overprotective that's what and it's become really annoying" she told him as he clenched his fist. He wasn't angry with her and he knew that, he was angry with the situation but mostly himself. He was angry that he was worried about her and couldn't function properly with that worry. She as in his mind constantly and he had to know she was ok. But yet he couldn't help the words that just came from his mouth.

"Yeah well you're becoming a really annoying responsibility"

"Responsibility is that what I am" she said, her voice dripping with anger and hurt. "Well fine then, from now on I wont be your responsibility any longer. Happy now Uchiha"

"Hn" was all Sasuke could say as Sakura glared at him. How he wanted to apologize, to make it right. He was sick of this fighting he didn't care anymore. He loved her for god's sake.

"Uchiha we need you" a voice called.

"Haruno we have a man who seems to have been repeatedly stabbed" another cried as Sasuke took one long hard look at Sakura than turned and left. Fighting away her tears Sakura turned away from Sasuke's retreating back and took a deep breathe. It was over now, she had won. Then why did she feel so miserable?

-

-

Sakura tried to calm her rage as she set to work healing the already massive number of shinobi's yet the whole tie she get thinking about Sasuke. Many were being injured, three were already dead and she couldn't help but worry whether he was ok or not. A massive explosion alerted her to where ninja's were running from.

"Evacuate that area" the closest shinobi to her called.

"What about the ones who are injured" Sakura asked as he turned to her.

"The medic's are needed here and we can't risk them going into unknown territory. The enemy could still be there" he replied.

"Then I will go" she told him and before he could argue she had gone.

'_That's wear most of the rookie nine are'_ she thought to herself. _'That's where Sasuke is'_

She ran as fats as she could, trying to asses the damage done and search for any wounded in need of medical attention. She heard a cry and ran, not realizing that it was a trap. By the time she had it was too late.

"Well well looks like we caught a pretty one" teased an unknown voice as a man steeped out of the shadows. He was with the enemy she could tell and he appeared to have trapped her with some jutsu because she was unable to move at all.

"Pity" he was saying. "I would have loved to had my fun with you but alas we are in war" he sighed as he looked at her with lust filled eyes. Never before had Sakura felt so vulnerable and she wished on everything that she hadn't fought with Sasuke. That he was by her side right now.

"And that means" he continued with a laugh. "That you my pretty have to die"

Sakura swallowed as he looked at her and raised his arms.

"Don't worry this will be over soon" he assured her with a grin before he sent a ball of chakra her way. It hit her in the stomach and unable to move all Sakura could do was cry out in pain as she felt a burring sensation course through her body like a massive shock wave.

"That was fun" he laughed as he sent another, than another, than a forth and fifth. Each more painful than the last and each making Sakura feel as if she was on fire, that someone had just tore a whole through he stomach.

"Help" she yelled desperately as he just continued to laugh.

"This one will be my biggest yet and will surly finish you off once and for all" he told her as he raised his hands once more. Sakura knew it was over, she could never get the chance to apologize to Sasuke, to tell him she loved him. Never get the chance to marry him, bear his children and grow old together. Never!

He was howling now in triumph as he made the hands signs and Sakura felt her body be released from his control. But it was too late to move she knew and all she could do was shut her eyes and await the final blow that would end her life. But it never came.

Instead a raven haired male jumped out from no where, his eyes glowing red and he landed in front of Sakura shielding her for harm as he took the killing blow meant for her to his chest.

"Sasuke" Sakura cried as he fell to the ground in front of her, his face screwed up in pain. Sakura looked up to the man who was laughing madly and grabbed the kunai in Sasuke's hand.

"You will pay" she yelled as she leapt for him, making quick hand signs so she appeared behind him and stabbed him in the neck. He gasped loudly before he fell to the ground but Sakura didn't look back as she rushed to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke no please no" she whispered as she ran her hands over where the chakra ball had struck. Sasuke was panting on the ground, his face becoming pale as he struggled to breathe.

"Sakura" he said in a hoarse voice that made tears come to Sakura's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you it was stupid, so stupid. I'm sorry I really am" she cried loudly as she pumped chakra into his body. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her face.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry Sakura, forgive me"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sasuke" she said as she started breathing hard, using all her energy to try and heal him.

"Don't waste chakra on me Sakura" he told her. "It's too late. Save yourself"

"No" she yelled as tears flowed freely. He ran his finger down the side of her face once more, his eyes connecting with hers.

"I love you" he whispered faintly before his hand fell from her face and his heart stopped beating.

"No" she shouted furiously. She would not loose him. It had taken her years to finally win the heart of the emotionless Uchiha and now that she had she would not let him die. She dug as deep as she could find, digging into her reserved chakra and than using it all in one final thrust she placed all of into Sasuke's body.

When she was done she felt completely and utterly drained. She could barely lift an eyelid but she did to glance onto Sasuke's face. He was still much paler than usual but she knew she had brought him back from the brink of death. She didn't know if it would work but she had nothing left. She had given it her all and now he could only wait and see.

"It will be ok" she told herself as she felt the last of her strength leave her.

"I love you to Sasuke" she whispered as she collapsed onto his wounded body and joined him in the land of unconsciousness.

-

-

Naruto ran as fast as he could, searching desperately for his two teammates. Sasuke had gone ballistic when he heard that Sakura had headed for the area that they had been told to evacuate from and had immediately ran after her. Naruto had stopped to check on Hinata before following. He had a bad feeling and he could barely make out their chakra signatures.

"Come on Sakura, teme you better be ok' he pleaded as he ran even faster.

He burst into the clearing and stopped when he saw Sakura on the ground, blood covering half her body as she looked as white as a ghost. He stepped closer and noticed that she was on top of something. He could see raven hair poking up from the top of Sakura's head and sighed as he recognized his other team mate. Yet were they ok?

"Sakura" he yelled "Sasuke" he ran to them and knelt in front of them, puling Sakura off Sasuke as he did so. He checked for a pulse on his pink haired friend and was relieved to find one. She was exhausted and had no chakra left but apart from that she was fine. He moved to Sasuke's side and let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding as he felt a very faint pulse. They were alive.

He stood up and with all the strength he could find he hoisted Sasuke on to his back than lifted Sakura up in his arms. They were heavy and he felt ready to drop at any moment but he would, these were his team mates, his friends and they needed him. They would always be a team no matter what and right now it was his job to get them to safety.

He soon arrived at the hospital where nurses immediately grabbed Sasuke and Sakura from him and took them to rooms to be treated. Naruto smiled as he collapsed on a chair from exhaustion.

"Come on sir, lets get you healed" a kind nurse said to him but Naruto shook his head.

"That won't be necessary" he told her. He healed fast after all and right now he just wanted to go home and be with his wife.

He arrived home to find Hinata sitting in bed waiting for him, a worried expression on her face.

"Its ok" he said as he kissed her before moving to remove his clothes and slip into his night things.

"Sasuke and Sakura are they…?" she asked as he grinned.

"Yep their fine" he replied as he sat next to her and pulled her close to him as they laid down.

"That's good" she murmured as he kissed her forehead. He looked down at his new wife as a smile graced her features. She could relax now. The battle was over, they had won. Everyone was going to be ok and here she was in the arms of the one she loved the most.

"It's a good thing: she said. "What you did for Sasuke and Sakura"

"Yeah well there my friends" he replied. "And I will always be there for them" he grinned as he though about how much they had all grown over the years. Sakura who once was a squealing and over excited fan girl was now a strong and mature woman who had earned the love of Sasuke. Then there was Sasuke who was once the silent, emotionless and heartless team mate had learned to love again and had become Naruto's' brother. Than there was he, the hyperactive loud moth who no one liked. He had gone from having no one to a whole group of friends, a team, a family and most importantly he had grown to love and cherish three people he cared about the most.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"Just about how I used to not a give a damm for anyone, I use to have no one and now" he stopped with a smile. "Now I have to people who have become like a brother and sister to me and a wife who means everything to me" Hinata looked up and smiled as she kissed him again.

"Who knows, maybe one day there will be even more for you to love and who will love you to" she told him as he frowned than grinned as he caught her meaning. He placed a hand over her stomach as he settled down to sleep.

"I hope so" he replied at last. "I hope so"

**A/N: Some how I can see Ino taking control and Tsunde acting like the mother figure. Sorry it seemed short and a little rushed but I am exhausted, to many shifts at work I think, and it's like two in the morning and I want to go to bed. Anyways next chapter will be the last and yes it will be the wedding. So click the review button and ill update extra fast. **


	15. Chapter 15 Happily ever after

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha returns after many years to Konoha. At first Sakura and Naruto are mad but then they learn about Sasuke's real reasons for joining with Orochimaru. Naruto is overjoyed to have his best friend back, but Sakura isn't so sure. Can they return to the way it use to be, or will it be even better? Can Sakura let go of her feelings for Sasuke, and will Sasuke in turn be able to fit back in when everything has changed.

**Major pairing:** SasuSaku

**Minor pairings:** NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno

**A/N: Ok this is the last chapter and there will be no more to this story just letting you know. So please enjoy and review one last time with any final comments you have but no flames since this is the end and I really don't want to hear it. **

**WARNING: **there will be a short **lemon** but I will warn you when.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Previously 

"It's a good thing" she said. "What you did for Sasuke and Sakura"

"Yeah well there my friends" he replied. "And I will always be there for them" he grinned as he though about how much they had all grown over the years. Sakura who once was a squealing and over excited fan girl was now a strong and mature woman who had earned the love of Sasuke. Then there was Sasuke who was once the silent, emotionless and heartless team mate had learned to love again and had become Naruto's' brother. Than there was he, the hyperactive loud moth who no one liked. He had gone from having no one to a whole group of friends, a team, a family and most importantly he had grown to love and cherish three people he cared about the most.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"Just about how I used to not a give a damm for anyone, I use to have no one and now" he stopped with a smile. "Now I have to people who have become like a brother and sister to me and a wife who means everything to me" Hinata looked up and smiled as she kissed him again.

"Who knows, maybe one day there will be even more for you to love and who will love you to" she told him as he frowned than grinned as he caught her meaning. He placed a hand over her stomach as he settled down to sleep.

"I hope so" he replied at last. "I hope so"

**Happily ever after**

Sakura groaned as she shifted in her bed. She was so warm and comfy and was happy to just lie their and let herself fall back to sleep. She didn't have any plans today did she, she was sure she didn't. So it was fine for her to drift back to sleep where she could re visit her last dream. It had been such a nice dream to and she really wanted to continue with it. She was at the alter saying her vows as she married the man she loved. He was smiling at her as he had bent to kiss her before an annoying clatter of feet had disturbed her peace.

Then it hit her, where she had been before she had fallen unconscious. Her eyes snapped open and she was relieved to find herself in the hospital as she sighed in content. She was safe, but where was Sasuke. She felt her heart plunge and ignoring the pain in her head she sat up to look around. She had to find him, she had to know if he was ok. What's more she had to tell him she still wanted to marry him. She was stupid to fight over something so small and she didn't care anymore. Her wedding didn't have to be perfect, as long as he was there it would be.

"Your awake I see" a familiar voice said as Sakura spun her head around to face the door way and gave a weak smile.

"Your ok" she said as he grinned.

"Of course I am, nothing can defeat me" he laughed.

"And everyone else?" she asked.

"Yeah there all fine"

"Choji?"

"Yeah he is going to be fine, well we may have to wait until Ino finishes lecturing him to make that call" He pointed out, laughing once more.

"Hinata"

"Not even a cut"

"What about Tenten and the baby"

"Both are doing fine, Neji got hit in the back when he tried to pull her out of harms way but it's only a scratch really. Lee came and defended them both anyway, saying he was performing his uncle duties"

"That's good" Sakura sighed but he could still see the question that was floating on her mind. Sakura needed to know if he was ok but she couldn't bring herself to ask. What if the answer was what she was dreading?

"Sakura"

"Yeah" she said as he grinned.

"His in the room next to you and they say he is going to be fine" Naruto told her. Sakura smiled in relief as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Naruto laughed as he embraced her before she stepped back.

"Careful your still not a hundred per cent. You used up all your chakra you know and that was dangerous" he scolded her.

"But I had to I couldn't let him die Naruto" she cried as he grinned.

"Yeah I know, now do you want to see him or not. His been asking for you"

"What his awake" she said.

"Yep, woke up a few hours ago and already annoying the hospital staff. He really does hate hospitals doesn't he?"

"Yeah" Sakura giggled. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days" he replied as she smiled. "Come on ill take you to him"

"Naruto"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" she whispered as he grinned and grabbed her arm to help her get to Sasuke's room.

-

-

Sasuke groaned as the sun continued to shine brightly through his closed curtains. He had asked the nurse to shut it and after a long argument where she had tried to persuade him that a little sun would be good for him and his pale complexion and that it would surely do no harm he had at last managed to get her to close the damm curtains. He really hated hospitals and desperately wanted to get out of this annoying bed. Most importantly however he wanted to go see how she was doing.

Naruto had gone to cheek up on her, which he had insisted he do every ten minutes, and he had yet to return. Since he had woken up Naruto had been the only one patient enough, which is kind of a miracle seeing as Naruto didn't know what the word patience meant, to stay beside him as he continued to glare at everything in site. Many nurses had been either scared off by him and were now avoiding his room. Others had stormed out angrily at his stubborn behavior as he refused to take their advice or their medication.

He heard footsteps and sighed as he leant back and shut his yes. He was worried and he knew that. Why was he such an idiot, why did he have to shout at her? He knew that was the kind of person she was, she would always help people to no end and now she was lying in hospital because she had used too much of her body to try and bring him back. Didn't she realize that his life wasn't worth living if she wasn't in it? He would rather have died than live without her. He loved her.

"Sasuke" Naruto called as he sighed and went to sit up but was knocked backwards as a small figure ran to him and hugged him tightly. He could feel tears grace his skin and from just the smell he knew it was her.

"Sakura" he breathed in relief as he embraced her.

"Sauske I was so worried"

"Hn" he said but he knew that she would now what it meant. And sure enough she knew it was his way of saying 'me to'.

She looked up at him and smiled as Naruto shook his head from the door way.

"I love you" she told him as he gave her a small smile.

"I love you to"

Naruto stood looking at the pair and couldn't help but grin. He suddenly felt happy that everything had turned out ok, happy that he was on a team with them. He remembered his first reaction when he had heard that he would be placed on team seven with Sakura and Sasuke. Look at how much he had changed since then. If he had known that he would end up saving their lives that he would be the reason those two were together. If he had known that he would end up loving them like brother and sister then he probably wouldn't have believed it. Yet here they all were.

"Naruto" Sakura said as he turned to them.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for saving us" she said as he grinned.

"What are friends for, besides I cant be a best man if there is no bride and groom" he laughed.

"Hn thanks dobe" Sasuke muttered as Naruto grinned.

"Any time teme, I'm always happy to save your arse"

"Hn" was all Sasuke said. He would have loved to say soothing sarcastic back or simply call him dobe but Naruto had done more for him then he could ever thank him for so he held his tongue. Which was extremely hard since Naruto stood their grinning like an idiot.

"Well I better leave you two alone, your both going to be fine by the way" he said as Sakura nodded and he left the two alone.

"Sasuke I am so sorry, I should never hav…" but she was cut off as Sasuke feverishly kissed her. Weeks of desperation, weeks of not being able to feel her lips on his showed as she just as eagerly and hungrily kissed him back.

"Sasuke" she breathed as they broke of and he smirked.

"Let's get married" he said as she stared at him in confusion.

"I thought we were" she asked as he smirked again.

"I mean" he whispered in her ear as he started kissing down her neck. "Lets get married as soon as possible"

"Really?" she replied as he looked at her.

"I don't want to spend another day without you" he told her as she smiled and kissed him, allowing his tongue entry as it explored her mouth.

"Let's do it" she said as he nodded and hugged her to him. They were left in silence, simply enjoying the feel of being in one another's arms before a thought occurred to him.

"Sakura"

"Yeah" she mumbled as he smirked.

"So how soon will it take to get this wedding up and running?"

-

-

Sakura smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a simple yet elegant white wedding gown with her hair done up and in neat curls. Beside her Hinata grinned as Ino put the finishing touches to her hair. Tenten laughed at them all from her seat next to the mirror as Ino glared at her. Ino still wasn't happy that Sakura had allowed Tenten to wear jeans under her dress but seeing as Tenten was now four months into her pregnancy she was starting to show just a little. Not that Tenten seemed to mind since Neji now had a habit of placing a hand protectively over her stomach whenever they were together.

"You look beautiful" Hinata told her as Sakura smiled.

"You think"

"No we know, come on Sakura you look wonderful" Ino said as Sakura smiled.

"I'm nervous though, what if I'm making a mistake. Should I be nervous, is this a sign that it's not meant to be?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not it's only natural to feel nervous. I mean look at me, I was in love with Neji since day one and yet I still freaked out on my wedding day"

"You did" Ino demanded. "I never saw you freak out"

"Yeah but Hinata was there and she calmed me down before you two came in thank god" Tenten said with a smile at her friend. "Look Sakura this is your dream come true, it's going to be fine I promise"

"Yeah it's going to be perfect" Hinata told her.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome Sakura" Hinata replied as Ino finished.

"Come on let's give the bride a minute, meet you outside" Ino told her as the three left. Sakura looked at herself and took a deep breathe.

"I can do this" she said to herself.

"Of course you can" a voice told her as Sakura smiled and looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze. It was he that Sakura had decide would give her away since she didn't have a father of her won and Kakashi had always been like a father figure to her anyway.

"Thanks Kakashi" she whispered as he gave her a hug.

"I'm proud of you" he told her.

"Really?"

"Yes" he admitted as she laughed in happiness and he looked at her.

"Come on, its time you got married" he said as he lead her from the room.

-

-

Naruto meanwhile was watching intently, and with amusement to, as his best friend paced around the room. He had never seen Sasuke nervous before but now he defiantly was as he fiddled with his tie and continued glaring holes into the floor. He sighed as he stood up, knowing as Sasuke's best man, as his friend and his brother he would have to be sensible for once and help Sasuke out. He couldn't actually go out like this so it was to him to calm him down.

"Sauske relax"

"Hn"

"That's not relaxing"

"Hn"

"Sasuke"

"What?" Sasuke snapped as Naruto sighed. So his friend was even more nervous than he first thought. He looked at Sasuke as he took a deep breathe and sat down.

"I know I need to calm down" he said as Naruto nodded.

"It might help"

"Hn"

"Look" Naruto said. "I was nervous to before I got married and to be honest if you weren't nervous than I would start to doubt if you really wanted to go through with this"

"I do"

"I know but listen its ok to be nervous. I mean this is the biggest moment of your life really but you're going to be fine. You love her and she loves you and you both want this. So when you go out their just concentrate on Sakura and ignore everything else and you will be fine"

"Hn thanks" Sasuke muttered as Naruto nodded.

"Heh what are friends for" Naruto grinned as Sasuke nodded and sat down, Naruto could tell there was something else bothering him.

"What is it?" he asked as Sasuke sighed.

"You know I kind of wish…"

"Yeah" Naruto prompted as Sasuke laughed. Naruto had never heard Sasuke laugh and stared at him in amazement.

"Its stupid but I kind of wish my parents were here, or maybe my brother" Naruto looked at his friend in pity, he knew that Sasuke still felt guilty about his bother's death seeing as it turns out Itachi was innocent. But he knew that the monster that had controlled Itachi would never have allowed Itachi to be free and the only way to free Itachi was to kill him. Sasuke did miss his brother a bit, the bother he had before everything had changed and now more than ever he wished Itachi was here with him. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They are, ill bet their watching right now. Besides you have your family here, me and Kakashi are your family as well" Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him and smiled slightly as he got up and fixed his tie. Naruto sat their dumbfounded. Sasuke had laughed and smiled at him, two things Sasuke never did in one day. He stared at his friend with a smile and knew that Sakura was meant to be with him, he had changed him so much so bow Sasuke actually seemed more human. But most importantly she had allowed Sasuke to actually express his feelings.

"You guys will be fine" he said to himself. "I know it"

-

-

The wedding was set up beautifully; the sun glowed on them as the audience watched them transfixed by the proceedings. To one side stood Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji all wearing suits and smiling at the couple. On the other side was Ino, trying hard to not cry while next to her Hinata was actually weeping tears of joy and happiness while Tenten could only smile at her friend. Tsunde was standing at the top as she read out loud to all, for it was she who was wedding them, while Kakashi watched from his seat with the proudest look on his face.

But Sasuke and Sakura were oblivious to this all as they stared at one another so intently as if nothing else existed at this moment. All Sasuke could think about was how beautiful Sakura looked standing before him and the only think on Sakura's mind was hoe this was so much better than what she had dreamed it would be. She smiled at him as she gazed lovingly into his eyes and was surprised when he smiled back at her, passion desire and love all clearly recognizable in his once cold and dark eyes.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take this woman Sakura Haruno to be your wife, do you promise to always be a loving, loyal and faithful husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health and to love her as long as you both shall live?" Tsunde asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura still with that smile on his face, except now it looked more like a smirk, and spoke as clearly and as loud as he could.

"I do"

"Do you Sakura Haruno take this man Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband, do you promise to always be a loving, loyal and faithful wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health and to love him as long as you both shall live?" Tsunde said, this time addressing Sakura who did not hesitate in her answer.

"I do"

"Then by the power invested in me as the fifth Hokage of Konoha I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" she declared as Sasuke smiled and stepped forward, capturing Sakura in a short but passion filled kiss. They broke off, smiling at one another as Tsunde grinned behind them then addressed the audience in a happy, proud and joyful tone.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you Mr and Mrs Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha"

Everyone clapped loudly, well except for Shikamaru who at the start of the ceremony had looked up lazily at the clouds as Tsunde had started her speech and now was drawn back to attention, only to realize that the couple were now walking back down the aisle.

'_That was fast'_ he thought as the girls came up to the guys. He watched as Hinata hugged Naruto in happiness, as Neji once more put his arm around Tenten's waist so his hand could lie on her stomach and as Ino came and stood next to him as he pulled her towards him, weary of other men watching her intently.

Sakura and Sasuke, hand in hand, strode down the aisle as the crowd went wild. Lots of villagers and shinobi's had turned up to the wedding as it was quite a big hit. The legendary Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and Sakura Haruno the apprentice of Tsunde and greatest medical ninja of Konoha. They sure were famous but at this moment they didn't care less. That both exited the crowd as fast as they could, walking away as husband and wife.

"That was beautiful" Hinata was saying as Naruto grinned at her.

"Yeah it was, they are defiantly meant to be"

"I agree, they are perfect for each other" Tenten said as Neji gave her a kiss on the cheek, he was certainly getting better at public affection.

"Just as perfect as us" he replied.

"Yeah and us" Naruto yelled. The other laughed as they started walking from the area, Ino to went to follow but Shikamaru stopped her.

"Ino" he said as the said girl looked at him. True his daydreaming hadn't just been on clouds, in fact he was thinking about something else. A sudden desire to be standing where Sasuke was, looking upon another woman with golden hair. A woman he had come to love more then cloud gazing itself.

"Yeah" she said as he smiled and kissed her.

"Waiting is to troublesome" he said as she frowned.

"Huh" she asked as he smiled at her.

"Let's get married"

-

-

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand as the stood outside Sasuke old home, the Uchiha manor. The guys had fixed it all up for them so it was as good as new for their wedding night, and for their future since this was to be their new home. All their stuff had already been moved but Sasuke was still a little spooked about entering. This was where he had lost his parents to Itachi and he wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as he stood still, clenching her hand in his.

"Yeah" his voice sounded strained and unlike his own.

"It will be ok" she whispered as she stood next to him. "I am right here" he looked at her and managed a weak smile.

"I know you are"

"Then come on" Sakura said as he smirked and allowed her in. they turned on the lights as Sakura looked around at her new home. She stepped into Sasuke's arms as he hugged her tightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he said. "I am."

"Good" she whispered as she turned to face him.

"Want a tour" he asked as she smirked.

"Maybe later" she replied as she grabbed his tie and pulled his face down so his lips met hers. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance as he pushed her up against the wall, grinding into her.

**WARNING: lemon begins here.**

She moaned as she took of his jacked and tried to rip of his shirt. Sasuke was undoing her zip as she stepped out of her dress only to be pushed back against the wall. She ran her hands over Sasuke's toned chest as he began kissing down her neck and unclasping her bra. She moaned again as his hands let go and roamed down her body making the skin heat up with his touch. She could feel him getting hard against her and smirked in triumph before letting out another moan. She quickly undid the belt of his pants, letting them join the other clothes on the floor.

Sasuke picked her up and headed for his bedroom where he placed her on the bed. Crawling on top of her he kissed her again before kissing down her neck to her breast. With a smirk he placed one in his hot mouth, sucking greedily as Sakura let out another moan of ecstasy. Only he could make her feel so desirable, so hot and so in need. Her body already felt like it was on fire as pleasure continued to course through it.

He switched breasts as Sakura moved up into his touch, her eyes closed and a smile of lust on place. He was addicted to her moans but it wasn't enough, he wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy. To feel himself inside of her, that's what he needed. He moved down and tore of her panties as his tongue darted inside of her making her gasp at the contact. He smirked as he moved in and out and she moaned in response, bucking her hips to meet his tongue as he continued to thrust it in and out.

"Sasuke" she moaned as his tongue got faster. She felt that tightening of her stomach and gasped as it got tighter and tighter before it released as she moaned out loud. Sasuke crawled up and kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips. She turned them over and with a smile she pulled down his boxers and took the member into her hand. He grunted as she squeezed it and started pumping it with her fingers as he moaned in response.

"Sakura" he breathed as she bent forward and took it into her mouth as he moaned louder this time. She quickened her past and she could feel his moans getting louder as he reached his peek and at last released himself as she licked up his juices than moved u to kiss him again. He flipped them over and gazed at her for awhile.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you to" she replied as he smirked and thrusted into her causing her to gasp and buck her hips in response. He didn't bother starting slow but immediately set a face past as he thrusted in and out with urgency and want. Sakura's moaned and his grunts filled the room as she felt the knot in her stomach again.

It continued to grow as he quickened his pace and she continued to meet him at the hips so she could take n more of him. His pace was one of inhuman strength as he thrusted in and out of her. There was pain to, pleasurable pain that grew and grew with the need for their release and it got stronger and almost unbearable.

Sakura started gasping and crying out in delight as his grunts became louder and more forced. He was kissing and touching every part of her he could reach while she gripped his back in delight, her nails sinking into his skin only added to the pleasure. They were so close, she could almost feel it. She needed to reach it now. Sweat hung from their bodies as the night continued on.

At last Sakura reached her climax as she threw her head back screamed his name as the most pleasurable feeling washed over her. Sasuke thrusted into her three more times before he came, shouting out her name as he collapsed in top if her breathing heavily as his heart race returned to normal

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

He rolled off her and lay there before reaching over and pulling her to him.He was content to lay their with her in his arms and thought that right now he didnt want to be anywhere else but here.

"I love you" Sakura whispered as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you to my wife" he replied as they both drifted to sleep.

-

-

**TIME SKIP THREE YEARS**

Naruto burst through the doors of the hospital with a rush of urgency and ran to the desk, demanding which waiting room his friends and family were in. The lady, a little startled, gave him the floor number and in an instand Naruto was charging through the doors of the waiting room and stopped as the rooms occupants looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked as Hinata smiled kindly at him from her position on a nearby chair.

"Aren't you suppose to be in your office Hokage" Shikamaru teased as Naruto shrugged and took a spot next to Hinata.

"I'm Hokage I can do whatever I want, and that means I will be here with you guys."

"That's nice of you to come here Hokage" Hinata giggled as Naruto grinned.

"I'm not here as the Hokage but as a friend" he told her as he gave her a kiss on the lips and leaned forward to kiss his one year old daughter on the forehead who was sleeping peacefully in Hinata's arms.

"Heh I can only imagine what Sasuke must be doing now" Naruto laughed as he pictured what his friend may be looking like. Right now the gang was waiting in the hospital while Sakura gave birth to her first child, the new heir to the Uchiha clan.

"Maybe the same as what you were like" Hinata added as he frowned.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Yeah you were" his wife said as Naruto grinned sheepishly as he took his daughter in his arms and looked at her.

"She was worth it though" he said as Hinata nodded.

Tenten sighed in agreement from across the room as she struggled to control her two year old son from escaping her grip while holding her five month old daughter in her other arm. Her son seemed more bent on running around the place and defying his mother's orders than behaving and she couldn't help but glare at her husband who was simply watching her struggle with a smirk on his face.

"You could help" she said as he shrugged.

"I could" he said as she shook her head. Neji was now head of the Hyuga clan which Tenten was grateful about because that had meant that none of her children would have to be branded with the curse mark. Neji had banned the mark from future children meaning Hinata's daughter and her future children would be safe to. He watched his wife as she tried to hold back her son as his daughter started to wake up in her arms and could only smile in content.

"Stop it" he ordered as his son grinned up at him.

"Ok dad"

"Why you" Tenten said through gritted teeth as the child grinned up in an innocent way at his mother. She had no idea why he listened to his father more than her, then again Neji was rather loving of his children and spoilt them rotten. Tenten sighed as she sat down next to Neji who put his arm around her shoulder. He didn't mind acts of affection in public now and enjoyed having her in his arms. She was after all the woman he loved and mother of his two beautiful children. His daughter started to cry as Tenten groaned in fustration a little and Neji laughed as he took his daughter from her, knwoing that she had been with them all morning and afternoon while he was in a meeting and gently rocked his daughter in his arms. The young girl blinked up at him a few times before smiling.

"Can you read me a story" his son was asking Tenten as she smiled and pulled her son onto her lap, opening the book he was holding and giving him a hug as she began to read. Obviously her previous anger was gone which was to be suspected. It never ceased to amaze Neji how simply she got over things when it came to their children. But he knew she was a good mother and was glad of it.

From the other side of the room Ino was laying in Shikamaru's arms as he continued to annoy Naruto, a hobby he had become rather fond of. The two had married a few months after Sakura and Sasuke and were still happily married just like the rest.

"Heh I wouldn't be so smug right now if I were you" Naruto was saying to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome"

"After all you're going to be in the same position soon aren't you" Naruto laughed, referring to Ino who was seven months pregnant as Shikamaru just shrugged in reply.

"So" he simply said with a smile as he rested his hands on Ino's belly who smiled up at him. "You will again soon wont you" he gave the couple a knowing smile as Hinata blushed.

"Wow look at us all" Hinata said as Ino nodded.

"Yeah who would have guessed it" she said.

"What that I would become Hokage" Naruto grinned.

"That you would actually get yourself a wife and a kid" Shikamaru teased.

"That I could love again" Neji whispered to Tenten as he looked from his daughter who was falling asleep in his arms, to his son now placidly sitting in his mothers lap and then laying to his eyes on his beutifull wife.

"Yeah we have come along way" Tenten said looking at them all. "And it won't stop here"

"Nope" Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto while placing a hand on her stomach.. "While the new generation of Konoha is still on their way"

"Hey" Tsunde called to the group as she came out. True she had retired but she still occasionally would pitch in hours at the hospital and in Sakura's case she had said right from the start that she would be delivering the baby.

"What is it over" Naruto asked as Tsunde smiled.

"Yes" she replied. "They have a boy"

-

-

Inside the room Sakura was sitting in the bed, her husbands arm around her waist as he sat next to her, both gazing on the form of their new son in Sakura's arms.

"His beautiful" she breathed as Sasuke smiled beside her.

"Just like someone else I know" he said as she looked at him.

"Are you happy it's a boy?" she asked as he shrugged.

"I told you I didn't care, as long as it's healthy and alive I don't care what sex it is" he told her as he stroked his son's hand.

"You finally have a blood relation again" she laughed as he nodded.

"Yeah I do" he agreed as he looked at him.

"I think your parents would be proud"

"Hn I hope so"

"They will be" she told him as he smiled.

"I'm proud, I'm proud of you and I will be proud of my son. No matter what he turns out to be I will always love him"

"I know you will, and I will always love both my boys" she added as he smirked.

"What about the ones after him." he teased.

"After him, I just came out of labor and you already want more" she laughed.

"Well his going to need a brother or sister isn't he, or two"

"Or three or four" Sakura continued with a smile.

"Hn it doesn't matter, for now I'm happy with what I have" he admitted as she nodded.

"Yeah me to" she agreed as they fell into silence. Both looking upon their son and thinking about all the memories they were going to make as a family.

"We still have to name him" she said at last as he nodded. She looked at him and smiled, she had an idea what Sasuke wanted to call him anyway.

"Its ok, I don't mind" she whispered as he looked at her. He was still amazed that she could always tell what he was thinking.

"You don't"

"No I don't" she said as he smiled and looked at his son.

"Ill name you after someone important, someone who I miss every day. I'm naming you after your uncle so you can carry out his dreams, the ones he never got to complete. I couldn't protect him, I couldn't save him or my family but I will do everything I can to protect you" he told him as Sakura smiled.

"Itachi" she breathed as she stared at the infant. "I like it" she added as he hugged her gently with one arm while he allowed his newborn son to grip his finger. He smiled at how strong his son's grip was already and that he could already see that his son took after him greatly. From the few hairs showing and the facial features, with the exception of his bright emerald eyes, he was going to look alot like him.

"We are a family" Sakura sighed as Sasuke held her and silently agreed. There was only one thought going through his mind at that moment, and that was how lucky he felt right now.

**A/N: There you go that's the end. Sorry the wedding was pretty crap but I have never really been to a wedding before, let alone a Japanese one, so I don't know much about them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and please review one last time. **

**Thanks to everyone who has review, put the story on alert and/or favorites. I appreciate all your support and I can't thank you all enough. Especially those few who have helped me with this, thanks all of you. **

**Oh I'm starting a new story soon which is the sequel to outcasts but you don't have to read outcasts to read this. Also if you could go to my profile and vote on my poll that would be greatly appreciated. Anyway please review and I look forward to hearing from you in the future. **


End file.
